gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Brodie Buchanan
Brodie Buchanan & Disney Galaxy Superstars Racing is a crossover rock band/vehicular combat/simulator racing game developed by Studio Gobo, Activision (with extra help from Harmonix and MTV Games), Ninja Theory, Sumo Digital, Sonic Team, Square-Enix and United Front Games and published by Disney Interactive Studios, Sega and Electronic Arts coming this Halloween season 2028 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 5, Android, Microsoft Phone, iOS, Microsoft Windows, Mac, Linux and HTC. The Game's CGI style is a combination of Disney Infinity series (most franchises from Disney Originals, Pixar, Marvel and Lucasfilm), Sonic the Hedgehog series and the Kingdom Hearts series. Plot Brodie and Georgia's Journey began when they saw the Diamond Trophy on a news channel that Malcolm Turnbull has won. Gameplay The game will be very similar to Mario Kart but with playable characters and elements from nearly every universe like Disney, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, DC, Hasbro, Mattel, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, DreamWorks, Universal, 20th Century Fox and others. While the transformation system is in the style of Sonic & All Stars Racing Transformed and the racing gameplay is heavily influenced to the Need For Speed games (Need For Speed: Underground, Need For Speed: Shift, Need For Speed: Prostreet, Need For Speed: Shift 2: Unleashed ''and ''Need For Speed: Underground 2), the Burnout ''games and even Codemasters' ''Formula One ''games. The drifting system will be in the style of ''Need For Speed: Underground, Need For Speed: Underground 2, Need For Speed: Shift 2: Unleashed, every Mario Kart game to date, and even every Initial D ''video game. Powerplay Elements The game will feature powerplay elements from ''Split/Second: Velocity ''for all of the races in the game. Elmination Races Elimination Races will combine the Lap Knockout race elements from the ''Need For Speed ''franchise, the fast-paced racing elements from Codemasters' ''Formula One ''games and the Powerplay elements from ''Split/Second: Velocity. Open World The game's open world settings will be Sydney, Australia, Makati City, Philippines, Tokyo, Japan, Seoul, Korea, London, United Kingdom, Los Angeles, California, Osio, Norway, St. Petersburg, Russia, New York City, New York, Paris, France and even more settings will be added in the future via mandatory updates. The game's open world is heavily influenced to the Rockstar Games' titles Midnight Club: Los Angeles ''and ''Midnight Club 3 ''as well as Electronic Arts' title ''Need For Speed: Underground 2. Upgrading System The upgrading system will be similar to Need For Speed: Shift, Need For Speed: Shift 2: Unleashed and Need For Speed: Underground ''video game as well as ''Midnight Club: Los Angeles. Customization The visual customization is heavily influenced and similar to Need For Speed: Carbon's Autosclupt feature alongside the customization style being similar to Need For Speed: Underground, Need For Speed: Underground 2, Need For Speed: Shift ''and ''Need For Speed: Shift 2: Unleashed. Online Multiplayer Online multiplayer was added for all versions of the game. Similar to Mario Kart 8, it will feature 8-Player online multiplayer in addition to 16 to 30 (22 in the mobile and handheld versions) Player online multiplayer like in Real Racing 3 ''and ''Grand Theft Auto V. Kart Grid The Kart Grid will depend on the track you are playing from 16 Playable Characters in small tracks to 30 (22 in the Mobile and Handheld Versions) in Grand Prix-like race tracks. Track Creation Track Creation will be very similar to the Disney Infinity ''series' track creation toy box and ''ModNation Racers' level editor. Story Mode The game's main mode centers the journeys of Brodie and Georgia in the Multiverse. Currency The game's regular currency will be $ and here are the estimations for the currency: Top 3/Leaderboard Prizes *Stack of Dollar Bills- depends on the money *Golden Challenger (Sofia the First)- $2,000 (bronze league), $24,000 (silver league) $340,000 (gold league), $670,000 (platinum league), $1,250,000 (diamond league) *Team Treasure Chest - $3,700 (bronze league), $48,960 (silver league), $396,000-500,000 (gold league) *Fireside Girls Patches filled Sash- depends on how you Performed well in the events *Swampy Oil 500 Trophy- $26,800 (bronze League), 195,000 (silver league), *Trophy Version of Stanford Pines Golden Statue- depend on how you Performed well in the events Items Used as Powerups in the Game *Mickey's Sorcerer Hat *Jake's Swords (Destiny Sword, Forever Sword, Captain's Sword and Shark Sword) *Microbots *Chili Peppers *Star's Wand *Wander's Hat *Sword *The Journals *Baseball Launcher *Wander's Banjo *Keyblades (Varies on Track) *Watch *Electric Guitars *Dynamite *Memory Orbs *Stitch's Blaster *Baymax's Punch Missile *Speed Boost *Screaming *Hot Wheels *Bubbles *Barbie Magic *Mjonlr *Infinity Stones *Spider-Glider *Captain America's Shield *Dual Pistols *Lightsaber *Blaster *Indiana Jones' Whip *Kermit's Banjo *Gonzo's Trumpet *Chaos Emerald (Any 12 colors) *Sol Emerald (Any 7 colors) *Super Emerald (Any 7 colors) *Sonia's Keyboard *Bomb *Shadow the Hedgehog's Guns *Calibum *Gastiga *Planet Egg *Wisps (Any 17 colors) *Crystal *Gem *Relic *Casino Ticket *Rainbow Rocks *Daydream Invincibility *Batman's Batarang *Catwoman's Whip *Harley Quinn's Hammer *Scorpion's Ninjutsu *Sub-Zero's Cryomancer Fused Items doing the same thing except they're more powerful *Chaos Emeralds of Harmony (Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic Underground/Sonic X + My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Equestria Girls) *Infinity Crystal Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic Underground/Sonic X + Crash Bandicoot + Marvel Super Heroes) *Gonzo's Infinity Trumpet (Jim Henson + Marvel Super Heroes) *Infinity Hyper Drive (Star Wars + Marvel Super Heroes) *Planet Egg of Harmony (Sonic X + MLP:FiM/MLP:EG) *Infinity Emerald Gauntlet (Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic Underground/Sonic X + Marvel Super Heroes) *Bee Hyper Hive (Winnie the Pooh + Star Wars) *Unnamed Mickey Mouse + Star Wars fused item *Infinity Blueprints (Phineas and Ferb + Marvel Super Heroes) *Emerald Journals (Sonic the Hedgehog + Gravity Falls) *Sol Hyper Drive (Sonic the Hedgehog + Star Wars) *Crystal Skull Journal (Indiana Jones + Gravity Falls) =Universes in the Game= Note: They appear in the game in order when you select a hub world. =Disney Originals Multiverse= Mickey Mouse Universe *House of Mouse *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Epic Mickey *Fantasia duology *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Walt Disney Animation Multiverse *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Pinocchio *Dumbo *Bambi duology *Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros *Fun and Fancy Free *Melody Time *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Cinderella trilogy *Alice in Wonderland *Peter Pan duology *Lady and the Tramp duology *Sleeping Beauty *101 Dalmatians duology *The Sword and the Stone *The Jungle Book duology *The Aristocats *Robin Hood *Winnie the Pooh duology *The Rescuers duology *The Fox and the Hound duology *The Black Cauldron *The Great Mouse Detective *Oliver and Company *The Little Mermaid trilogy *Beauty and the Beast duology *Aladdin trilogy *The Lion King trilogy *Pocahnotas duology *The Hunchback of Notre Dame duology *Hercules duology *Mulan duology *Tarzan duology *Dinosaur *The Emperor's New Groove duology *Atlantis duology *Lilo and Stitch trilogy *Treasure Planet *Brother Bear duology *Home on the Range *Chicken Little *Meet the Robinsons *Bolt *The Princess and the Frog *Tangled *Wreck-It Ralph duology *Frozen duology *Big Hero 6 *Zootopia *Moana Disney Live-Action Animation Multiverse *Mary Poppins duology *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Pete's Dragon *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Enchanted Disney Other Animation Multiverse *The Nightmare Before Christmas *James and the Giant Peach *A Christmas Carol *Mars Needs Moms *Frankenweenie *The Wild Live-Action Disney Film Multiverse *Pirates of the Caribbean series *Tron trilogy *Hocus Pocus *Homeward Bound duology *G-Force *Beverly Hills Chihuahua trilogy *That Darn Cat *Underdog *The Pacifier *The Haunted Mansion *Flubber *Old Dogs *Snow Dogs *The Shaggy Dog *High School Musical trilogy *Inspector Gadget *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids trilogy *John Carter *Bridge to Terabithia *The Lizzie McGuire Movie *A Wrinkle in Time *The Chronicles of Narnia *George of The Jungle *The Finest Hours *National Treasure duology *Oliver Twist *Santa Clause trilogy *Sky High *The BFG *The Lone Ranger *The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time *Race to Witch Mountain *The Nutcracker and the Four Realms *The Muppets duology *Saving Mr. Banks *Maleficent =Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior Multiverse= *Jake and the Neverland Pirates (shares the Same Universe with Peter Pan) *Sofia the First (shares the Same Universe with the Disney Princess Multiverse) *The Lion Guard (shares the Same Universe with The Lion King) *Miles from Tomorrowland *Elena of Avalor *PJ Masks *Doc McStuffins *Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Little Einsteins *Goldie and Bear *Puppy Dog Pals *Vampirina *Kate and Mim-Mim *The Octonauts *P. King Duckling *Handy Manny *Henry Hugglemonster *Imagination Movers *Jungle Junction =Disney Channel/Disney XD Animated Multiverse= *Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy's Law *Gravity Falls *Star VS. The Forces of Evil *Wander Over Yonder *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Special Agent Oso *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero *Fish Hooks *Kim Possible *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Yin Yang Yo! *Motorcity *Kirby Buckets *Pickle and Peanut *Two More Eggs *Future-Worm! *Dragon Booster *A.T.O.M. *W.I.T.C.H. *Pucca *Get Ed *Captain Flamingo *Oban Star-Racers *Monster Buster Club *Doraemon *Totally Spies! *Martin Mystery *Team Galaxy *The Amazing Spiez! *Redakai: Conquer the Kairu *Lolirock *Mysticons *Winx Club *Shopkins *The 7D *American Dragon: Jake Long *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *The Proud Family *The Weekenders *Dave The Barbarian *Teacher's Pet *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Lloyd in Space *Doug *Buzz of Maggie *The Replacements *Recess *Pepper's Ann *Stanley *Teamo Supremo *Fillmore! *Descendants *Z-O-M-B-I-E-S =The Disney Afternoon Universe= *DuckTales *Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers *Talespin *The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Darkwing Duck *Quack Pack *Goof Troop *Gargoyoles *Bonkers *Mighty Ducks *Wuzzles *Disney's Fluppy Dogs *Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *PB&J Otter =Pixar Universe= *Toy Story series *A Bug's Life *Monsters duology *Inside Out *Cars trilogy *The Good Dinosaur *Coco *Up *Ratatourille *WALL-E *Brave *Finding Nemo duology *The Incredibles duology =Marvel Comics Multiverse= *The Avengers *Guardians of the Galaxy *Spider-Verse *X-Men *Old Man Logan *Defenders *Fantastic Four *Inhumans *The Runaways *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Legion *The Gifted *Night Man *Agent Carter *Powers *New Warriors *Power Pack *Man-Thing *Generation X *Mutant X *House of M *Age of X *Age of Apocalypse *Days of Future Past *The Last Avengers *Blade *Daredevil *The Punisher *Kick-Ass *Kingsman *Men in Black *Hancock *The Next Avengers *X-Force *Secret Wars *Earth-A *Earth X *Mangaverse *Heroes Reborn *Marvel Nemesis: Rise of The Imperfects *The Super Hero Squad Show *Marvel Disk Wars *Marvel Ultimate Alliance *Marvel Noir *Marvel 2099 *1602 *Marvel Apes *Marvel The End *Marvel Zombies *Marvel Fairy Tales *Marvel Old West =Lucasfilm Universe= *Star Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Star Wars Rebels *Indiana Jones *Twice Upon a Time *Willow *Strange Magic =DC Comics Multiverse= *Justice League *Justice League Unlimited *Justice League Dark *Teen Titans (2003-2006 show only) *Legion of Super Heroes *Arkhamverse *Burtonverse *Arrowverse *Gotham *Smallville *Batman: The Brave and The Bold *Batman Beyond *Batman Unlimited *Batman Ninja *Batman (60s) *Batman: The Telltale Series *Suicide Squad *The Dark Knight Trilogy *The Dark Knight Returns *Flashpoint Paradox *DC Elseworlds *Infinite Crisis *Injustice *Young Justice *Super Friends *Krypto The Superdog Series *Red Son *Static Shock *Project: Zeta *New 52 *Crisis on Two Earths *The Watchmen *V For Vendetta *Mortal Kombat *DC Rebirth *DC Blackest Night *DC One Million *DC Super Hero Girls =Hasbro Universe= *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Transformers *G.I. Joe *Littlest Pet Shop *Pound Puppies *Kaijudo/Duel Masters *Action Man *Strawberry Shortcake *Magic: The Gathering *Idaten Jump *Beyblade *Yo-Kai Watch *Care Bears *Dan Vs. *Sabrina The Teenage Witch *Blazing Teens *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends *Little Charmers *Hungry Hungry Hippos *Monopoly *Mr. Potato Head *Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters =Mattel Universe= *Monster High *Ever After High *Enchantimals *Barbie *Max Steel *Masters of the Universe *Hot Wheels =Cartoon Network Universe= *Steven Universe *Powerpuff Girls *Dexter's Laboratory *Cow and Chicken *I Am Weasel *Johnny Bravo *Ed Edd n Eddy *Mike, Lu & Og *Sheep in The Big City *Courage The Cowardly Dog *Time Squad *Codename: Kids Next Door *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Evil Con Crane *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Samurai Jack *Robotboy *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Camp Lazlo *Megas XLR *Xiaolin Showdown *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Ben 10 *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Chowder *Generator Rex *Sym-Bionic Titan *Thundercats *Secret Saturdays *Adventure Time *Regular Show *Uncle Grandpa *Clarence *Over The Garden Wall *We Bare Bears *Mighty Magiswords *Bunnicula *Unikitty *The Amazing World of Gumball *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes =Warner Bros. Multiverse= *Looney Tunes *Tiny Toon Adventures *Duck Dodgers *Loonatics Unleashed *Animaniacs *Tom and Jerry *Wacky Races *Secret Squirrel *Xiaolin Showdown *Johnny Test *Mike Tyson Mysteries *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz *Right Now Kapov *Space Jam *Cats Don't Dance *The Nutcracker Prince *Quest For Camelot *The Iron Giant *Osmosis Jones *The Flintstones *The Jetsons *Yogi Bear *Scooby-Doo *The Lego Movie/The Lego Batman Movie *Ready Player One *Storks *Harry Potter Series *Supernatural *Gremlins *Beetlejuice =Dreamworks Multiverse= *The Prince of Egypt *The Road to El Dorado *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Antz *Chicken Run *Shrek Series *Madagascar Series *Shark Tales *Flushed Away *Over The Hedge *Monsters VS Aliens *Kung Fu Panda Series *How to Train Your Dragon Series *Megamind *Rise of The Guardians *The Croods *Turbo Series *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Home Series *Boss Baby *Captain Underpants =Universal Multiverse= *The Land Before Time Series *An American Tail Series *Balto Series *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Despicable Me Series/Minions *The Secret Life of Pets *Back to the Future Series *Fast and Furious Series =20th Century Fox Universe= *FernGully *The Pagemaster *Anastasia/Bartok the Magnificent *Titan A.E. *Ice Age Series *Robots *Rio duology *Epic *Fanastic Mr. Fox *The Book of Life =Jim Henson Productions Universe= *Sesame Street *Fraggle Rock *The Dark Crystal *Labyrinth *Dog City *Dinosaurs *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *Construction Site =Others Crossover Universe= *Hotel Transylvania trilogy *All Dogs Go To Heaven Series *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Loud House *Power Rangers *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *Doctor Who Series *Heavy Metal 2000 *Crash Bandicoot *Spyro the Dragon/The Legend of Spyro *Skylanders *Final Fantasy *Sonic the Hedgehog *Akira *Thumbelina *A Troll in Central Park *The Pebble and the Penguin *Spirited Away *RWBY =Playable Characters= Real World Characters *Brodie Anthony Buchanan *Georgia Turnbull *Jaimi-Lee Buchanan *Benjaimi Lake *Alison Marie Buchanan *Kenny Harris *Jaxon Harris *Birdie O'Brian *Codylee Nelson *Dean Nelson *Scott Anthony Buchanan *Melissa Jean Warren *Jaxon Bosworth *Mrs. Bosworth *Nafi Schaaf *Professor Anthony John Buchanan *Sandra Buchanan *Fiona Somerville *David Somerville *Ryan Somerville *Andrew Somerville *Matthew Somerville *Luke Treay *Jennifer Treay *John Treay *Chloe Carruthurs *Nicholas Luyt *Michelle Hill *Fiona Turnbull *Brian Turnbull *Toni Buchanan *Coby Buchanan *Brad Buchanan *Rachel Coster *Faith Adams *Nathan Chapman *Leatte Foster *Daydream Brodie *Daydream Georgia *Stardream Jaimi-Lee *Stardream Benjaimi Crossover Characters Heroes *Mickey Mouse *King Mickey Mouse *Musketeer Mickey Mouse *Classic Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Queen Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Mage Donald Duck *Musketeer Donald Duck *The Duck Avenger *Daisy Duck *Maiden Daisy Duck *Super Daisy *Goofy Goof *Knight Goofy Goof *Musketeer Goofy Goof *Super Goof *Pluto *Fifi Dog *Dinah Dog *Waffles Cat *Chainsaw Dog *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Ortensia *Chip and Dale *Gadget Hackwrench *Monterey Jack *Zipper *Horace Horsecollar *Classic Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Classic Clarabelle Cow *Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse *Ludwig Von Drake *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck *Webby Vanderquack *Gyro Gearloose *Gus Goose *Iron Gus *Mrs. Beakley *Gladstone Gander *Della Duck *Clover Leaf *Burt Quackarach *Fethry Duck *Red Bat *Gilbert Goof *Super Gilly *Darkwing Duck *Launchpad McQuack *Goselyn Mallard *Anti-Goselyn Mallard *Honker Muddlefoot *Herb Muddlefoot *Binkie Muddlefoot *Tank Muddlefoot *Anti-Tank Muddlefoot *Morgana MacCawber *Gizmoduck *Stegmutt *Queen Neptunia *Derek Blunt *Friendly Megavolt *Friendly Quackerjack *Friendly Liquidator *Friendly Bushroot *Max Goof *Roxanne *Stacey *Lisa and Chad *Debbie *Mrs. Pennypacker *Powerline *Sylvia Marpole *Beret Girl *P.J. *Bobby Zimmeruski *Peg Pete *Pistol Pete *Pete *Captain Pete *Heartless Pete *Captain Justice *Captain Dark *Classic Pete *The Troubadour *Xandra *Br'er Rabbit *Sora *Riku *Kairi *Aqua *Terra *Ventus *Roxas *Xion *Axel/Lea *Namine *Master Eraqus *Snow White *Doc, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, Dopey, Sneezy and Bashful *Prince Ferdinand *Humbert *Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket *Geppetto *Figaro *The Blue Fairy *Sorcerer Mickey *Yen Sid *Madame Upanova *Rachel *Yo Yo Flamingo *The Spring Sprite *The Reluctant Dragon *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse *Mrs. Jumbo *Matriarch *Catty *Prissy *Giddy *Jim Crow, Fats, Deacon, Dopey and Specks *Casey Junior *Young Bambi *Adult Bambi *Young Thumper *Adult Thumper *Young Flower *Adult Flower *Young Faline *Adult Faline *Friend Owl *Bambi's Mother *The Great Prince *Mena *Jose Carioca *Green Bat *Panchito Pistoles *Aracuan Bird *Willie the Giant *Pecos Bill *Slue-Foot Sue *Widowmaker *J. Thaddeus Toad *Ratty and Moley *Angus McBadger *Cyril Proudbottom *Ichabod Crane *Mr. Winkie *Cinderella *Cinderella (2015) *Prince Charming *Prince Charming (2015) *The Fairy Godmother *The Fairy Godmother (2015) *Jaq and Gus *Bruno *The Grand Duke *The King *Anastasia Tremaine *Alice *The White Rabbit *The Dodo *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *Caterpillar *Chesire Cat *The March Hare *The Mad Hatter *Bill the Lizard *Alice's Sister *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *Adult Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *Jane Darling *Slightly, Nibs, The Twins, Cubby and Tootles *Tigerlily *George Darling *Mary Darling *Edward Darling *Danny Darling *Tick-Tock the Crocodile *The Octopus *Lady and Tramp *Jock and Trusty *Jim Dear and Darling *Jim Jr. *Tony and Joe *Scamp and Angel *Annette, Colette and Danielle *Francois *Sparky *Mooch *Ruby *Scratchy *Aunt Sarah *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather *King Stefan and Queen Leah *Pongo and Perdita *Pongo and Perdita (1996) *Patch and Thunderbolt *Roger and Anita Radcliffe *Roger and Anita Radcliffe (1996) *Nanny *Nanny (1996) *Captain *Colonel *Sergeant Tibbs *Lt. Pug *Lucky and Two-Tone *Cadpig and Rolly *Whizzer *Dipstick *Dottie *Penny *Jewel *Spot *Tripod *Rebecca *Domino and Oddball *Little Dipper *Chloe Simon *Kevin Shepard *Waddlesworth *Fluffy *Arthur Pendragon *Merlin and Archimedes *Sir Ector and Sir Kay *Sir Bart *Mary Poppins *Bert *Michael Banks *Jane Banks *George Banks *Mowgli *Mowgli (2016) *Shanti *Ranjan *Baloo *Baloo (2016) *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Molly Cunningham *Bagheera *Bagheera (2016) *Louie Lamount *Colonel Hathi *Winifred *Hathi Jr. *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy *Lucky *Ranjan's Mother *Ranjan's Father *Shanti's Mother *Rama *Rakska *Rakska (2016) *Akela *Akela (2016) *Thomas O'Malley *Duchess *Toulouse, Berlioz and Marie *Scat Cat *Shun Gon, Hit Cat, Peppo and Billy Boss *Roquefort *Frou-Frou *Napoleon and Lafayette *Abigail and Amelia Gabble *Madame Adelaide Bonfamille *Georges Hautecourt *Miss Eglantine Price *Professor Emelius Browne *Robin Hood *Maid Marian *Little John *Lady Kluck *Friar Tuck *Skippy, Sis and Tagalong *Alan-A-Dale *King Richard *Trigger and Nutsy *Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh (2018) *Tigger *Tigger (2018) *Piglet *Piglet (2018) *Rabbit *Rabbit (2018) *Owl *Owl (2018) *Eeyore *Eeyore (2018) *Gopher *Kessie *Kanga and Roo *Kanga and Roo (2018) *Lumpy *Mama Heffalump *Christopher Robin *Christopher Robin (2018) *Darby and Buster *Evelyn Robin *Madeline Robin *Mrs. Robin *Mr. Robin *Bernard and Bianca *Penny *Orville *Jake *Cody *Marahute *Wilbur *Chairmouse *Baitmouse *Ellie Mae and Luke *Deadeye, Deacon Owl, Digger and Gramps *Frank *Red *Faloo *Krebbs *Razorback *Penny's Adoptive Parents *Cody's Mother *Pete and Elliot *Pete and Elliot (2016) *Nora *Paul *Lampie *Grace Meacham *Jack Magary *Natalie Magary *Mr. Meacham *Gavin Magary *Gene Dentler *Adult Todd *Young Todd *Adult Copper *Young Copper *Vixey *Cash *Dixie *Waylon and Floyd *Granny Rose *Lyle Snodgrass *Zelda *Winchell P. Bickerstaff *Olivia Farmer *Widow Tweed *Amos Slade *Chief *Big Mama *Dinky and Boomer *Squeaks *Porcupine *Taran *Eilonwy *Fflewddur Fflam *Gurgi *Dallben *Basil of Baker Street *Dr. David Q. Dawson *Olivia Flaversham *Hiram Flaversham *Miss Kitty *Queen Mousetoria *Toby *Oliver *Dodger *Rita *Tito *Francis *Einstein *Georgette *Jenny Foxworth *Fagin *Winston *Ariel *Prince Eric *Flounder and Sebastian *King Triton *Queen Athena *Scuttle *Pearl *Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina *Benjamin *Urchin *Gabriella *Hans Christian Andersen *Melody *Belle *Belle (2017) *The Beast *The Beast (2017) *Prince Adam *Prince Adam (2017) *Lumiere, Cogsworth, Fifi, Mrs. Potts and Chip Potts *Lumiere, Cogsworth, Fifi, Mrs. Potts and Chip Potts (2017) *Wardrobe *Maurice *Maurice (2017) *The Bimbettes *Aladdin *Prince Ali *Abu *Elephant Abu *Jasmine *Rajah *Genie *Iago *Cassim *The Sultan *Magic Carpet *Three Harem Girls *Two Hungry Children *Eden *Sadira *Thundra *Amal *Minos *Fatima *Farabou *King Zahbar *Queen Deluca *Prince Wazoo *Peddler *Sharma *Queen Kimbla *Adult Simba *Adult Simba (2019) *Young Simba *Young Simba (2019) *Adult Nala *Adult Nala (2019) *Young Nala *Young Nala (2019) *Timon and Pumbaa *Timon and Pumbaa (2019) *Zazu *Zazu (2019) *Mufasa *Mufasa (2019) *Sarabi *Sarabi (2019) *Sarafina *Rafiki *Rafiki (2019) *Adult Kiara *Young Kiara *Adult Kovu *Young Kovu *Adult Vitani *Young Vitani *Timon's Mother *Uncle Max *Speedy The Snail *Irwin The Penguin *Nobi The White Mouse *Uncle Boaris *Pumbaa Jr. *Monty and Bampuu *The Tigress *Mother Eagle *Baby Earl *Pocahontas *Meeko and Flit *John Smith *Percy *Nakoma *Chief Powhatan *Kekata *Kocoum *Ben and Lon *Thomas *John Rolfe *King James *Queen Anne *Quasimodo *Esmeralda *Captain Phoebus *Victor, Hugo and Laverne *Clopin *Archdeacon *Quasimodo's Mother *Madellaine *Zephyr *Adult Hercules *Young Hercules *Megara *Philoctetes *Pegasus *Zeus and Hera *Amphitryon and Alcmene *Hermes *The Muses *Cassandra *Icarus *Adonis *Helen of Troy *Tempest *Poseidon *Ares *Athena *Aphrodite *Hephaestus *Apollo *Artemis *Bacchus *Morpheus *Trivia *Phantasos *Jason *Achilles *Mulan *Shang *Mushu and Cri-Kee *Yao, Ling and Chien-Po *Ting-Ting, Su and Mei *Emperor of China *Fa Li *Fa Zhou *Grandmother Fa *General Li *Chi-Fu *Adult Tarzan *Young Tarzan *Jane Porter *Professor Archimedes Q. Porter *Adult Terk and Tantor *Young Terk and Tantor *Kerchak *Kala *Flynt and Mungo *Tarzan's Mother *Tarzan's Father *Greenley *Eleanore *Hazel *Zugor *Mama Gunda *Uto and Kago *Aladar *Neera *Plio, Yar, Suri and Zini *Eema *Baylene *Url *Aladar's Mother *Emperor Kuzco *Llama Kuzco *Pacha *Chicha *Tipo and Chaca *Malina *Yatta *Guaca *Mr. Moleguaco *Kronk *Ms. Birdwell *Papi *Rudy *Milo James Thatch *Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *Joshua Strongbear Sweet *Audrey Rocio Ramirez *Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini *Gaetan "Mole" Moliére *Wilhelmina Bertha Packard *Jebidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth *Preston B. Whitmore *King Kashekim Nedakh *Kida's Mother *Stitch *Lilo Pelekai *Adult Lilo Pelekai *Nani Pelekai *David Kawena *Dr. Jumba Jookiba and Agent Pleakley *Grand Councilwoman *Cobra Bubbles *Captain Gantu *Reuben *Sparky *Angel *Nosy *Houdini *Bonnie *Kixx *Mr. Stenchy *Phantasmo *Squeak *Gigi *Felix *Keoni Jameson *Victoria *Yuna *Kijimunaa *Jim Hawkins *Young Jim Hawkins *John Silver *Captain Amelia *Dr. Delbert Doppler *Morph *B.E.N. *Mr. Arrow *Sarah Hawkins *Leland Hawkins *Billy Bones *Human Kenai *Bear Kenai *Koda *Human Nita *Bear Nita *Rutt and Tuke *Stika *Denahi *Tug *Koda's Mother *Siqiniq and Taqqiq *Anda and Kata *Innoko *Chilkoot *Maggie *Mrs. Calloway *Grace *Buck *Lucky Jack *Pearl Gesner *Sheriff Sam Brown *Patrick *Rusty *Jeb *Ollie *Piggies *Audrey *Larry *Barry and Bob *Junior the Buffalo *Chicken Little *Abby Mallard *Runt of the Litter *Fish Out of Water *Kirby *Melvin *Tina *Mayor Turkey Lurkey *Morkubine Porcupine *The Dog Announcer *Star-Ace Little *Foxy Loxy *Goosey Loosey *Princess Giselle and Pip *Prince Edward *Robert Phillip *Nancy Tremaine *Nathaniel *Lewis Cornelius Robinson *Wilbur Robinson *Franny Robinson *Bud Robinson *Lucille Krunklehorn *Uncle Art *Gaston Framagucci *Tiny the T-Rex *Bolt *Penny Forrester *Mittens *Rhino *Penny's Mother *Princess Tiana *Frog Tiana *Prince Naveen *Frog Naveen *Louis and Ray *Charlotte La Bouff *Mama Odie *James *Rapunzel and Pascal *Flynn Rider *Maximus *King Frederic *Queen Arianna *Captain of the Guards *Vex *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Fix-It Relix Jr. *Sergeant Colhoun *Rancis Fluggerbutter *Taffyta Muttonfudge *Candlehead *Jubileena Bing-Bing *Snowanna Rainbeau *Crumbelina DiCaramello *Gloyd Orangeboar *Swizzle Malarkey *Minty Zaki *Adorabeezle Winterpop *Torvald Batterbutter *Sticky Wipplesnit *Citrusella Flugpucker *Nougetsia Brumblestain *Yesss *Shank *Snow White (Wreck-It Ralph) *Cinderella (Wreck-It Ralph) *Aurora (Wreck-It Ralph) *Ariel (Wreck-It Ralph) *Belle (Wreck-It Ralph) *Jasmine (Wreck-It Ralph) *Pocahontas (Wreck-It Ralph) *Mulan (Wreck-It Ralph) *Tiana (Wreck-It Ralph) *Rapunzel (Wreck-It Ralph) *Anna (Wreck-It Ralph) *Elsa (Wreck-It Ralph) *Moana (Wreck-It Ralph) *Anna *Elsa *Kristoff *Olaf *Sven *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Honey Lemon *GoGo Tomago *Wasabi *Fred *Tadashi Hamada *Aunt Cass Hamada *Alistair Krei *Abigail Callaghan *Heathcliff *Mrs. Frederickson *Mr. Frederickson *Professor Granville *Felony Carl *Wendy Wower *Trevor Trengrove *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Chief Bogo *Clawhauser *Gideon Grey *Bonnie and Stu Hopps *Gazelle *Mayor Lionheart *Moana *Maui *Gramma Tala *Tui *Sina *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Utility Belt Buzz *Mira Nova *Booster Munchapper *XR *Commander Nebula *LGM *Ty Parsec *Rocket Crocket *Flash Flemming *Fop Doppler *Vicki Vortex *Petra *Plasma Boy *Savy SL2 *Bonnie *42 *King Nova *Dr. Animus *Jessie *Bo Beep *Bullseye *Hamm *Rex *Slinky Dog *Mr. Potato Head *Mrs. Potato Head *Sarge and the Bucket O' Soldiers *Wheezy *Babyface *Trixie *Buttercup *Mr. Pricklepants *Dolly *Barbie *Tour Guide Barbie *Ken *Chatter Telephone *Combat Carl *Reptillus Maximus *Andy Davis *Molly Davis *Mrs. Davis *Hannah Phillips *Bonnie Anderson *Geri *Flik *Atta *Dot *Queen Ant *Francis and Slim *Heimlich *Manny *Gypsy *Rosie *Tuck and Roll *Dim *P.T. Flea *The Bird *Mike Wazowski *James P. Sullivan *Boo *Art *Terri and Terry Perry *Scott Squibbles *Celia Mae *The Abominable Snowman *Flint *Roz *Carrie Williams *Lightning McQueen *Doc Hudson *Sally Carrera *Tow Mater *Sarge *Luigi *Guido *Ramone *Flo *Sheriff *Mack *Strip "The King" Weathers *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell *Francesco Bernoulli *Miss Fritter *Cruz Ramirez *Natalie Certain *Smokey *Bob Cutlass *Darrell Cartrip *Sheriff Woody Car *Buzz Lightyear Car *Hamm Car *Mike Wazowski Car *James P. Sullivan Truck *The Abominable Snowplow *Flik Car *P.T. Flea Car *Dusty Crophopper *Skipper Riley *El Chupacabra *Lil' Dipper *Blade Ranger *Lofty Crofty *Marlin *Nemo *Dory *Coral *Bruce *Chum *Anchor *Gill *Bloat *Bubbles *Peach *Gurgle *Jacques *Deb *Sheldon *Tad *Pearl *Nigel *Gerald (Finding Nemo) *Hank *Destiny *Bailey *Fluke *Rudder *Gerald (Finding Dory) *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible *Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible *Dash Parr *Violet Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Lucius Best/Frozone *Edna Mode *Kari McKeen *Tony Rydinger *Rick Dicker *Karen/Voyd *Connie Mason/Brick *Gus Burns/Reflux *He-Lectrix *Screech *Winston Deavor *Ambassador *Gazerbeam *Remy *Emile *Alfredo Linguini *Colette Tatou *Auguste Gusteau *Anton Ego *WALL-E *Eve *M-O *Captain B. McCrea *John and Mary *Merida *Queen Elinor *Bear Elinor *King Fergus *Harris, Hubert and Hamish *Maudie *Joy *Sadness *Disgust *Fear *Anger *Bing Bong *Riley Andersen *Jill Andersen *Bill Andersen *Meg *Jordan *The Forgetters *Arlo and Spot *Poppa Henry *Momma Ida *Butch *Nash *Ramsey *Forrest Woodbush *Miguel Rivera and Dante *Hector Rivera *Imelda *Mamá Coco *Luxo Jr. *Luxo Sr. *Jack Skillington *Sally *Dr. Finkelstein *Mayor of Halloween Town *Santa Claus *Zero *Wolfman *Mummy Boy *Winged Demon *Mr. Hyde *Corpse Dad *Clown with the Tear Away Face *Vampires *Igor *Behemoth *The Grim Reaper *The Devil *Monster Who Lives Under the Stairs *Monster Who Lives Under The Bed *Jewel *Captain Jack Sparrow *Captain Hector Barbossa *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Tia Dalma *Joshamee Gibbs *Jack *Sao Feng *Pintel *Ragetti *Henry Turner *Carina Barbossa *Syrena *Philip Swift *Tonto *John Reid/The Lone Ranger *Prince Dastan *Princess Tamina *Lucy Pevensie *Peter Pevensie *Susan Pevensie *Edmund Pevensie *Aslan *Mr. Tumnus *Caspian X *Reepicheep *The Ghost of Christmas Past *The Ghost of Christmas Present *The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come *Jacob Marley *Bob Cratchit *Mrs. Cratchit *Tiny Tim *Mrs. Dilber *Mr. Fezziwig *Belle *Samson *Ryan *Benny *Bridget *Nigel *Larry *Stan and Carmine *Cloak and Camo *Samson's Father *Kermit the Frog *Miss Piggy *The Great Gonzo and Camilla *Fozzie Bear *Rowlf *Scooter *Animal *Sam the Eagle *Pepe the King Prawn *Rizzo the Rat *Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, and Lips *Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker *The Swedish Chef *Waldorf and Statler *Link Hogthrob and Dr. Julius Strangepork *Beauregard *Lew Zealand *Sweetums *Big Mean Carl *Walter *Thog *Bobo the Bear *Doglion *Gene/Behemoth *Uncle Deadly *Wayne and Wanda *Crazy Harry *Pops *The Newsman *Shadow *Chance *Sassy *Delilah *Riley *Sledge *Bando *Spike *Stokey *Shoeshine/Underdog *Sweet Polly Purebred *Tron *Yori *Kevin Flynn *Sam Flynn *Quorra *Beck *Able *Oscar Diggs *Glinda the Good Witch of the South *Finley *China Girl *Max Dennison *Dani Dennison *Allison *Trackery Binx *Billy Butcherson *Benjamin Gates *Riley Poole *Abigail Chase *Patrick Henry Gates *Will Stronghold *Layla Williams *Warren Peace *Zach *Magenta *Ethan *The Commander *Jetstream *Wayne Szalinski *Diane Szalinski *Amy Szalinski *Nick Szalinski *Adam Szalinski *Gordon Szalinski *Patti Szalinski *Mitch Szalinski *Jenny Szalinski *Russ Thompson, Sr. *Mae Thompson *Russ Thompson, Jr. *Ron Thompson *Tommy Pervis *Mandy Park *Antie *Scott Calvin/Santa Claus *Carol Newman-Calvin/Mrs. Claus *Charlie Calvin *Lucy Miller *Laura Miller *Neil Miller *Quentin *Comet *Chet *Bernard *Clara *Phillip *Sugar Plum Fairy *John Carter *Dejah Thoris *Tars Tarkas *Woola *Sola *Balthazar Blake *Dave Stutler *Becky Barnes *Veronica Gorloisen *Darwin *Hurley *Blaster *Juarez *Bucky *Mooch *Speckles *Ben Kendall *Marcie *Chloe *Papi *Delgado *Montezuma *Rachel Ashe *Sam Cortez *Jim Evers *Sara Evers *Megan Evers *Michael Evers *Emma *Ezra *Master Gracey *Madame Leota *Philip Brainard *Dr. Sara Jean Reynolds *Flubber/Flying Rubber *Weebo *Weebette *Troy Bolton *Gabriella Montez *Chad Danforth *Zeke Baylor *Taylor McKessie *Kelsi Nielsen *Sharpay Evans *Peyton Leverett *Ryan Evans *Jason Cross *Jack Bolton *Lucille Bolton *Inspector Gadget *Brenda Bradford *Robo Brenda *Penny *Brain *Gadgetmobile *Chief Quimby *Sykes *G2 *Patti Randall *D.C. *Zeke Kelso *Canoe *Mr. Hofstedder *George of the Jungle *Ursula Stanhope *Ape *Tookie Tookie *Shep *Mr. Kwame *N'Dugo, Kip and Baleto *Jess Aarons *Leslie Burke *May Belle Aarons *Ted Brooks *Amelia Brooks *Thunder Jack *Barb *Rupert *George Murphy *Demon *Nana *Scooper *Yodel and Sniff *Mack and Diesel *Duchess *Avalanche *Little Aleutia *Chinook *Demon Jr. *Shane Wolfe *Zoe Plummer *Seth Plummer *Peter Plummer *Tyler Plummer *Julie Plummer *Helga *Scott *Claire Fletcher *Lulu Plummer *Maleficent and Diaval (Maleficent) *Princess Aurora (Maleficent) *Prince Phillip (Maleficent) *Knotgrass, Thistlewit and Flittle *Victor Frankenstein and Sparky *Elsa Van Helsing and Persephone *Lizzie McGuire *David Gordon *Isabella Parigi *Meg Murry *Charles Wallace Murry *Calvin O'Keefe *Mrs. Which *Mrs. Whatsit *Mrs. Who *Mr. Murry *Mrs. Murry *Mr. Whiskers *Brandy Harrington *Goliath *Brooklyn *Lexington *Broadway *Hudson *Angela *Elisa Maza *Puck *Wildwing Flashblade *Nosedive Flashblade *Duke L'Orange *Mallory McMallard *Tanya Vanderflock *Grin Hardwing *Bonkers T. Bobcat *Fawn Deer *Gruffi Gummi *Cubbi Gummi *Sunni Gummi *Tummi Gummi *Gusto Gummi *Zummi Gummi *Grammi Gummi *Cavin *Calla *Princess Marie *Sir Gawain *Sir Tuxford *Bumblelion *Butterbear *Eleroo *Moosel *Hoppopotamus *Rhinokey *Stanley *Ozzie *Tippi *Bink *Dink *Jamie Bingham *Shnookums *Meat *Doris Deer *Peanut Otter *Baby Butter Otter *Jelly Otter *Munchy Beaver *Flick Duck *Pinch Raccoon *Scootch Raccoon *Ootsie Snootie *Bootsie Snootie *Mayor Jeff *Cap'n Crane *Connie Crane *Walter Raccoon *Wanda Raccoon *Eduoard Snootie *Georgina Snootie *Shirley Duck *Betty Lou Beaver *Billy Duck *Edward Mole *Molly Mole *Nosey Mole *Mr. Mole *Mrs. Mole *Mr. Bigdog *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab *Eddie Valiant *Lt. Santino *Dolores *Dan Rayburn *Charlie Reed *Craig White *Vicki Greer *Emily Greer *Zach Greer *Frank Walker *Casey Newton *Tino Tonitini *Lor McQuarrie *Carver Descartes *Tish Katsufrakis *Queen Delightful *Lord Starchbottom *Penny Proud *Oscar Proud *Trudy Proud *BeBe & CeCe Proud *Suga Mama Proud *Bobby Proud *Puff the Dog *LaCienega Boulevardez *Felix Boulevardez *Sunset Boulevardez *Papi Boulevardez *Dijonay Jones *Zoey Howzer *Sticky Webb *Dr. Carver *Suga Mama *Wizard Kelly *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable and Rufus *Wade Load *Monique *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Chiro *Antauri *Sparx *Gibson *Nova *Otto *Jinmay *Super Quasar *Aurora Six *Johnny Sunspot *Captain Shuggazoom *Master Offay *Mobius Quint *Yang *Yin *Master Yo *Coop *Lina *Dave *Artha Penn *Lance Penn *Kitt Raada Wonn *Parmon Sean *Connor Penn *Axel Manning *Ollie Herbert Sharker/Shark *Zack Hawkes/Hawk *Catalina Leone/Lioness *Crey Kingston/King *Garrett *Sebastian Manning *Doraemon *Noby Nobi *Adult Noby Nobi *Sue Morris *Sneech *Big G *Tammy Nobi *Toby Nobi *Soby Nobi *Dorami *Sam *Alex *Clover *Jerry Lewis *Arnold Jackson *Britney *Dean *Blaine *Martin Mystery *Diana Lombard *Java The Caveman *M.O.M. *Billy *Jenni Anderson *Marvin *Gerard Mystery *Josh Kirkpatrick *Yoko *Brett *Bobby *Toby *Princess Kimball *Spavid *Orion and Andromeda *Principal Kirkpatrick *Fluffy *Lee Clark *Marc Clark *Megan Clark *Tony Clark *Cal Clark *Karen Clark *Tami *Ky Stax *Maya *Boomer *Master Boaddai *Connor Stax *Mookee *Captain Flamingo *Lizbeth Amanda Zaragoza *Kirsten McBradden *Ruth-Ann *Owen-Only *Eva Wei *Maya Wei *Don Wei *Prince Aikka *Cathy Smith *Christopher *Danny Jackson *Samantha *John *Mr. Smith *Cornelius Fillmore *Ingrid Third *Jake Long and Fu Dog *Luong Lao Shi *Haley Long *Spud and Trixie Carter *Rose/Huntsgirl *The Grim Reaper *Talia *Iris *Auriana *Carissa *Lyna *Nathaniel *Kyle *Matt *Arkayna Goodfey *Emerald Goldenbraid *Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf *Piper Willowbrook *Doug Hadderstorm *Malvaron *Maggie Pesky *Aldrin Pesky *Pupert Pesky *Bella Pesky *Frieda Pesky *Chauncey Pesky *Rayna Cartflight *Dawn Swatworthy *Principal Pestsrip *Cornelius Bugspit *Carmela *Dave The Barbarian *Princess Candy *Fang *Uncle Oswidge *King Throktar *Queen Glimia *Dark Lord Chuckles The Silly Pig *Malsquando *Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II *Leonard Helperman *Mary Lou Helperman *Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly *Ian Wazelwski *Lloyd Nebulon *Eddie Horton *Douglas McNoggin *Kurt Blobberts *Norah Nebulon *Francine Nebulon *TJ Detweiller *Vince LaSalle *Spinelli *Mikey Blumberg *Gretchen Grundler *Gus Griswald *Ms. Finster *Principal Prickly *Becky Detweiller *Todd Daring *Riley Daring *Dick Daring *Karen Daring *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Beebe Bluff *Mr. Phil Funnie *Mrs. Theda Funnie *Judy Funnie *Roger Klotz *Pepper Ann *Lydia Pearson *Milo Kamalani *Nicky Little *Stanley Griff *Dennis The Fish *Harry The Dog *Elsie The Cat *Crandall/Captain Crandall *Brenda/Rope Girl *Hector/Skate Lad *Baron Blitz *The Birthday Bandit *Scooter Lad *Captain Jake *Izzy *Cubby *Skully *Never Bird *Wise Old Parrot *Pirate Princess *Marina *Captain Flynn *Brewster the Beast Trapper *Will Vandom *Irma Lair *Taranee Cook *Cornelia Hale *Hay Lin *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Wendy Corduroy *Soos Ramirez *Stanley Pines/Grunkle Stan *Stanford Pines *Robbie Valentino *Pacifica Northwest *Grenda *Candy Chiu *Rumble McSkirmish *Li'l Gideon *Phineas Flynn *Phineas Flynn (2nd Dimension) *Phineas Flynn (Teenager) *Ferb Fletcher *Ferb Fletcher (2nd Dimension) *Ferb Fletcher (Teenager) *Perry the Platypus/Agent Perry *Perry the Platypus/Agent Perry (2nd Dimension) *Candace Flynn *Candace Flynn (Fireside) *Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension) *Candace Flynn (Adult) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Fireside) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Teenager) *Pinky the Chihuahua/Agent Pinky *Pinky the Chihuahua/Agent Pinky (2nd Dimension) *Baljeet Tjinder *Baljeet Tjinder (2nd Dimension) *Baljeet Tjinder (Teenager) *Buford Van Stomm *Buford Van Stomm (2nd Dimension) *Buford Van Stomm (Teenager) *Ginger Hirano *Ginger Hirano (2nd Dimension) *Ginger Hirano (Teenager) *Stacy Hirano *Stacy Hirano (2nd Dimension) *Stacy Hirano (Adult) *Milly *Milly (2nd Dimension) *Milly (Teenager) *Katie *Katie (2nd Dimension) *Katie (Teenager) *Holly *Holly (2nd Dimension) *Holly (Teenager) *Gretchen *Gretchen (2nd Dimension) *Gretchen (Teenager) *Adyson Sweetwater *Adyson Sweetwater (2nd Dimension) *Adyson Sweetwater (Teenager) *Irving Du Bois *Irving Du Bois (Teenager) *Jeremy Johnson *Jeremy Johnson (2nd Dimension) *Coltrane *Meap *Eliza Fletcher *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Adult) *Lawrence Fletcher *Lawrence Fletcher (2nd Dimension) *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Linda Flynn-Fletcher (2nd Dimension) *Linda Flynn-Fletcher (Older) *Hawkeye Johnson *Annabelle Johnson *Reginald Fletcher *Winifred Fletcher *Peter the Panda *Agent E *Amanda Johnson *Fred and Xavier Johnson *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *Clyde Flynn *Betty Jo Flynn *Hildegard Johnson *Charlene Doofenshmirtz *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Adrian *Ian *Nigel *Dr. Hirano *Major Monogram *Major Monogram (2nd Dimension) *Danny *Sherman *Bobbi Fabulous *Talking Zebra *Milo Murphy *Melissa Chase *Zack Underwood *Diogee *Sara Murphy *Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish *Bradley Nicholson *Mort Schaeffer *Amanda Lopez *Jackie *Mr. Block *Savannah *Kris *Lydia *Wally *Elliot Decker *JoJo and Goliath *Leo, Annie, June and Quincy *Kick Buttowski *Gunther Magnuson *Brad Buttowski *Brianna Buttowski *Jackie Wackerman *Kendall Perkins *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Beezy J. Heimous *Heloise *Special Agent Oso *Paw Pilot *Mr. Dos *Wolfie *Dotty *Whirlybird *Buffo *Musa *R.R. Rapide *Shutterbug *Manny Garcia *Milo Fishtooth *Bea Goldfishberg *Oscar Fishtooth *Penn Zero *Sashi Kobayashi *Boone *Maria *Arata *Hideo *Yumi *Chiro *Antauri *Gibson *Otto *Nova *SPRX-77 *Jinmay *Super Quasar *Slingshot *The Ringmaster *Leeah the Jungle Girl *Captain Shuggazoom *The Alchemist *Master Offay *Mike Chilton *Julie Kane *Dutch Gordy *Texas *Jacob *R.O.T.H. *Claire *Dr. Hudson *Darr Gordy *Randy Cunningham *Howard Wienerman *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Sky *Roxy *Andy *Wander *Sylvia *Princess Sofia *Prince James *Horserider Sofia *Princess Amber *Prince Hugo *Princess Clio *Princess Hildegard *Jade *Ruby Hanshaw *Princess Vivian *Buttercup Sofia *Buttercup Amber *Princess Elena *Princess Isabel *King Roland II *Queen Miranda *Miss Nettle *King Raul and Queen Lucia *Francisco *Luisa *Alacazar *Migs, Luna and Skylar *Chancellor Esteban *Armando *Naomi Turner *Gabe *Mateo *Noblins *Prince Marzel *Princess Marisa *Kion *Bunga *Ono *Fuli *Beshte *Tiifu *Zuri *Makini *Jesiri *Madoa *Tunu *Wema *Henry Hugglemonster *Cobby Hugglemonster *Miles Callisto and Merc *Loretta Callisto *Phoebe Callisto *Leo Callisto *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Janna Ordonia *Jackie-Lynn Thomas *Mr. and Mrs. Diaz *King Butterfly *Queen Moon Butterfly *Riley Matthews *Maya Hart *Terence *Clank and Bobble *Silvermist *Iridessa *Rosetta *Fawn *Vidia *Periwinkle *Zarina *Nyx *Queen Clarion *Fairy Mary *Connor/Catboy *Amaya/Owlette *Greg/Gekko *Dylan/Armadylan *Cameron *Ninjalinos *Luna Girl *Night Ninja *Moths *Mal *Jay *Evie *Carlos De Vil *Lonnie *Doug *Ben *Chad Charming *Jane *Jordan *Ally *Dizzy Tremaine *Freddie Facilier *Celia Facilier *Anxelin *Squeaky and Squirmy Smee *Addison *Zed *Eliza *Bree *Bonzo *Zoey *Bucky *Kirby Buckets *Eli *Fish *Pickle and Peanut *Danny Douglas *Future-Worm *Bug *Pucca *Garu *Abyo *Ching *Ho *Linguini *Uncle Dumpling *Destiny *Ed *Deets *Burn *Fizz *Loogie *Anthony Ol' Skool *Torch *James Henry Trotter *Miss Spider *Mr. Centipede *Mrs. Ladybug *Earthworm *Mr. Grasshopper *Glowworm *Sophie *The BFG *Walt Disney *P.L. Travers *Tony Stark/Iron Man *Weasel Wills/Iron Man *Edward March/Iron Man *Arno Stark/Iron Man 2020 *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Peggy Carter/Captain America *Isaiah Bradley/Captain America *William Nasland/Captain America *Jeffrey Mace/Captain America *William Burnside/Captain America *Roscoe Simons/Captain America *John Walker/Captain America *Dave Rickford/Captain America *Roberta Mendez/Captain America 2099 *America Chavez *Captain Avalon *Civil Warrior *Thor Odinson *Thor Noir *Red Norvell/Thor *Eric Masterson/Thor *Dargo Ktor/Thor *Kevin Masterson/Thunderstrike *Donal/Thor *Simon Walterson/Throg *Cecil McAdams/Thor 2099 *Jane Foster/Thor *Tarene Olson/Thor Girl *Odin *Brunhilde/Valkyrie *Beta Ray Bill *Bruce Banner/Hulk *John Eisenhart/Hulk 2099 *Leonard Skivorski Jr./Doc Samson *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Clarie Voyant/Black Widow *Yelena Belova/Black Widow *Monica Chang/Black Widow *Dottie Underwood/Black Widow *Tania/Black Widow 2099 *Iron Widow *Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Kate Bishop/Hawkeye *Hawkeye 2099 *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Peter Parker/Black Suit Spider-Man *Pavitr Prabhakar/Spider-Man *Gerry Drew/Spider-Man *Peter Parquagh/Spider-Man *Mac Gargan/Spider-Man *Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen *Gwen Stacy/Gwenpool *Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman *Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman *Martha Franklin/Spider-Woman *Charlotte Witter/Spider-Woman *Veranke/Spider-Woman *Ashley Barton/Spider-Woman *Mayday Parker/Spider-Girl *Petra Parker/Spider-Girl *Anya Corazon/Spider-Anya *Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 *Max Borne/Spider-Man 2211 *Spider-Man Noir *Peter Porker/Spider-Ham *Spyder-Knight *Blood Spider *Web Slinger *Web Beard The Pirate *Spider-UK *Maria Hill *Ben Reiliy/Scarlet Spider *Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider *Michael Van Patrick/Scarlet Spider *Amadeus Cho/Iron-Spider *Oliver Osnick/Steel Spider *Cindy Moon/Silk *Julia Carpenter/Arachne *The Superior Spider-Man *Flash Thompson/Agent Venom *Patrick Mulligan/Toxin *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Jim Rhodes/War Machine *Ava Ayala/White Tiger *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *Toni Ho/Iron Patriot *Nathan Richards/Iron Lad *Bethany Cabe/Iron Woman *Riri Williams/Iron Heart *Brian Braddock/Captain Britain *Skaar *John Walker/U.S. Agent *Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Harry Osborn/American Son *Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer *Rocket Raccoon *Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Iron Fist 2099 *Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Samuel Fisk/Daredevil 2099 *Elektra Natchios/Elektra *Elektra Noir *Frank Castle/The Punisher *Cassondra Castle/The Punisher 2099 *Jake Gallows/The Punisher 2099 *Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp *Hope Van Dyne/The Wasp *Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl *Groot *Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Hank Pym/Ant-Man *Hank Pym/Giant-Man *Eric O'Grady/Yellowjacket *Rita DeMara/Yellowjacket *T'Challa/Black Panther *Iron Panther *K'Shamba/Black Panther 2099 *Okoye *Nakia *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Bucky Barnes/White Wolf *Bucky Barnes/Captain America *Mantis *Vision *Heracle/Hercules *Cloak and Dagger *Charles Xavier/Professor X *Logan/The Wolverine *Old Man Logan *Rina Logan/Wild Thing *Jimmy Hudson/The Wolverine *Tomi Shishido/The Wolverine *Laura Kinney/X-23 *Ororo Munroe/Storm *Akihiro/Daken *Hank McCoy/Beast *Scott Summers/Cyclops *Alex Summers/Havok *Jean Grey/Phoenix *Warren Worthington/Archangel *Warren Worthington III/Angel *Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke *Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Jonathon Silvercloud/Forge *Lucas Bishop/Bishop *Bobby Costa/Sunspot *Shiro Yoshida/Sunfire *Peter Rasputin/Colossus *Illyana Rasputin/Magik *Evan Daniels/Spyke *Sarah Rushman/Marrow *Yukio *Laynia Krylova/Darkstar *Lilandra Neramani/Majestrix *Jean Paul-Beaubier/Northstar *Jeanne-Marie Beaubier/Aurora *Rachel Summers/Prestige *Cecilia Reyes *Anne Marie/Rogue *Jamie Madrox/Multiple Man *Lorna Dane/Polaris *Jennifer Darkholme/Foxx *Charlie Cluster 7/Fantomx *Dani Moonstar/Mirage *Sam Guthrie/Cannonball *Ray Carter/Berzerker *Rina Patel/Timeslip *Xi'an Coy Mahn/Karma *Doug Ramsey/Cypher *Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane *Warlock *Amara Aquilla/Magma *Vic Borkowski/Anole *Bird-Boy/Bird-Brain *Gosamyr *Vanessa Carlyle/Copycat *James Proudstar/Warpath *John Proudstar/Thunderbird *Hepzibah *Caliban *Benjamin Russell/Shatterstar *Maria Callasantos/Feral *Julio Richter/Rictor *Sooraya Qadir/Dust *Armando Munoz/Darwin *Nori Ashida/Surge *Joseph Lehnsherr *Cessily Kincaid/Mercury *Rusty Collins/Firefist *Hector Rendoza/Wraith *Petra Nord/Petra *Monet St. Croix *M, David Alleyne/Prodigy *Paige Guthrie/Husk *Kevin Sydney/Morph *Sally Blevins/Skids *Theresa Cassidy/Siryn *Longshot *Clarice Ferguson/Blink *Nicholas Gleason/Wolf Cub *Megan Gwynn/Pixie *Julian Keller/Hellion *Hisako Ichiki/Armor *Eddie Tancredi/Wing *Tabitha Smith/Boom-Boom *Leyu Yoshida/Sunpyre *Taki Matsuya/Wiz Kid *Ellie Phinster/Negasonic Teenage Warhead *Moira MacTaggert *Lockheed *Cerise *Sean Cassidy/Banshee *Guido Carosella/Strong Guy *Tessa/Sage *David Haller/Legion *Suzanne Chan/Sway *James Bradley/Doctor Nemesis *Ruth Bat-Seraph/Sabra *Mark Hallett/Sunder *Ava'Dara Nagandini/Warbird *Adam Neramani/Adam X *Sharon Smith/Catseye *Joshua Foley/Elixir *Iara dos Santos/Shark Girl *Max Jordan/Quill *Gloria Munoz/Risque *Davis Cameron/Silpstream *Heather Cameron/Lifeguard *Calvin Rankin/Mimic *Mariko Yoshida/Sunfire *Angelo Espinosa/Skin *Miranda Leevald/Ripcord *Jono Starsmore/Chamber *Hope Summers *Aurora Drake/Lightwave *Everett Thomas/Synch *Jimmy Hudson/Patch *Talia Wagner/Nocturne *Nez Abidemi/Gentle *Karima Shapandar/Omega Sentinel *Santo Vaccarro/Rockslide *Ruth Aldine/Blindfold *Jonas Graymalkin/Graymalkin *Nate Grey/X-Man *Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Lady Deadpool *Deadpool 2099 *Neena Thurman/Domino *Nathan Summers/Cable *Jubilation Lee/Jubilee *Remy LeBeau/Gambit *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Jessica Jones/Jewel *Nick Fury *Agent Coulson *Luke Gage/Power Man *Victor Alvarez/Power Man *Misty Knight *Marc Spector/Moon Knight *Moon Knight 2099 *Richard Rider/Nova *Sam Alexander/Nova *Bobby Drake/Iceman *Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat *Alison Blaire/Dazzler *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider *Kenshiro Cochrane/Ghost Rider 2099 *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Mar-Vell/Captain Marvel *Monica Rambeau/Captain Marvel *Genis-Vell/Captain Marvel *Phyla-Vell/Captain Marvel *Mahr Vehl/Captain Marvel *Ayesha/Captain Marvel *Khn'nr/Captain Marvel *Rick Jones/Captain Marvel *Noh-Varr/Captain Marvel *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Sharon Ventura/Ms. Marvel *Kamllia Khan/Ms. Marvel *Noh-Varr/Marvel Boy *Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sam Wilson/Captain America *Miles Morales/Ultimate Spider-Man *Eric Brooks/Blade *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic *Susan Storm/Invisible Woman *Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Jim Hammond/Human Torch *Ben Grimm/The Thing *Theodore "Thunderbolt" Ross/Red Hulk *Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk *Betty Ross/Red She-Hulk *Lyra/Savage She-Hulk *Rick Jones/A-Bomb *Theodore Altman/Hulking *Yondu Udonta *Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer *Emma Frost *Patsy Walker/Hellcat *Greer Nelson/Tigra *Namor McKenzie/Namor The Sub-Mariner *Simon Williams/Wonder Man *Black Bolt *Medusa *Crystal *Lockjaw *Triton *Ted Sallis/Man-Thing *Bonita Juarez/Firebird *Angel Jones/Firestar *Barbara Barton/Mockingbird *Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird *Melissa Gold/Songbird *Josie Beller/Circuit Breaker *Maya Lopez/Echo *Sharra Neramani/Deathcry *Lyja Storm/Lyja *Daisy Johnson/Quake *Jocasta *Circe/Sersi *Shang-Chi *Colleen Wing *Jericho Drumm/Brother Voodoo *Walter Newell/Stingray *Fahnbullah Eddy/Gorilla Girl *Gilgamesh *Vance Astrovik/Justice *Deborah Fields/Debrii *Jimmy Santini/Batwing *Victoria Star/Shooting Star *Joseph Green/Gauntlet *Donyell Taylor/Night Thrasher *Suzanna Sherman/Ultragirl *Melati Kusuma/Komodo *Greg Willis/Gravity *Mark Milton/Hyperion *Wyatt Wingfoot *Wynona Wingfoot *Maximilian Coleridge/Shroud *Adam Brashear/Blue Marvel *Emily Guerrero/Synapse *Kevin Connor/Star Brand *Aikku Jokinen/Pod *Century *Michael O'Brien/Guardsman *Carl Walker/Force *Suzanne Endo/Cybermancer *Will Talltrees/Red Wolf *Victor Mancha *Monica Chang *Alexis The Protector *Jeffrey Mace/Patriot *Eli Bradley/Patriot *Marrina McKenzie/Marrina *Viv Vision *Nico Minoru/Sister Grimm *Billy Maximoff/Wiccan *Tommy Maximoff/Speed *Cassandra Lang/Stature *Lunella Lafayette/Moon Girl *Dane Whitman/Black Knight *Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable *Tamara Devoux/Captain Universe *Zarda Shelton/Power Princess *Kyle Richmond/Nighthawk *Humberto Lopez/Reptil *Adam Warlock *Jacob Russoff/Werewolf by Night *Vince Marcus/Warwolf *Nina Price/Vampire by Night *Sharon Ventura/She-Thing *Howard The Duck *Cosmo The Spacedog *Rescue/Pepper Potts *Agent J *Agent K *Young Agent K *Agent L *Agent Zed *Agent O *Young Agent O *Agent X *Agent W *Agent T *Agent AA *Agent D *Agent H *Agent Q *Agent U *Agent E *Jack Jeebs *Frank The Pug *Laura Vasquez *Griffin *Obadiah Price *Kick-Ass *Hit-Girl *Big Daddy *Captain Stars and Stripes *J. Jonah Jameson *Loki Laufeyson *Nebula *Anakin Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Yoda *Mace Windu *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Qui-Gon Jinn *Padme Amidala *Chewbacca *Leia Organa *Han Solo *Lando Calrissian *Mara Jade Skywalker *Jyn Erso *Cassian Andor *Bodhi Rook *Chirrut Îmwe *Baze Malbus *Old Obi-Wan Kenobi *Kanan Jarrus *Erza Bridger *Hera Syndulla *Zeb Orrelios *Sabine Wren *Chopper *Agent Kallus *Wedge Antilles *Galen Marek *Rohm Kota *Juno Eclipse *Garven Dreis/Red Leader *Jon Vander/Gold Leader *Captain Rex *Commander Cody *Bail Organa *Jar Jar Binks *Qi'ra *Enfys Nest *Mart Mattin *Wicket W. Warrick *Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka *Latara *Teebo *Ahsoka Tano *Captain Rex *C-3PO, R2-D2 and BB-8 *K-2SO *L3-37 *Rey *Finn *Poe Dameron *Snap Wexley *Rose Tico *Maz Kanata *Nien Nunb *Old Han Solo *Old Luke Skywalker *Old Leia Organa *Indiana Jones *Marion Ravenwood *Sallah *Marcus Brody *Willie Scott *Short Round *Henry Jones Sr. *Mutt Williams *Princess Twilight Sparkle *Princess Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls) *Princess Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Sci-Twi/Human Twilight Sparkle *Sci-Twi/Human Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls Specials) *Sci-Twi/Human Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Sci-Twi/Human Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Fluttershy *Fluttershy (Equestria Girls) *Fluttershy (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Fluttershy (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Fluttershy (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Applejack *Applejack (Equestria Girls) *Applejack (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Applejack (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Applejack (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Rainbow Dash *Rainbow Dash (Equestria Girls) *Rainbow Dash (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Rainbow Dash (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Rainbow Dash (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Rarity *Rarity (Equestria Girls) *Rarity (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Rarity (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Rarity (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Pinkie Pie *Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls) *Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Sunset Shimmer *Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls) *Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Susnet Shimmer (Equestria Girls: Friendship Games) *Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Daydream Shimmer *Starlight Glimmer *Starlight Glimmer (Equestria Girls) *Spike *Spike (Equestria Girls) *Flash Sentry *Flash Sentry (Equestria Girls) *Flash Sentry (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Flash Sentry (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Princess Celestia *Principal Celestia *Principal Celestia (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Princess Luna *Vice-Principal Luna *Vice-Principal Luna (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Princess Cadance *Dean Cadance *Shining Armor *Shining Armor (Equestria Girls) *Flurry Heart *Indigo Zap *Sunny Flare *Lemon Zest *Sugarcoat *Sour Sweet *Snips and Snails *The Cutie Mark Crusaders *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Equestria Girls) *Babs Seed *Timber Spruce *Timber Spruce (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Timber Spruce (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Gabby *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Pipsqueak *Rumble *Button Mash *Featherweight *Tender Taps *Kettle Corn *Twist *Skeedaddle *Star Tracker *Sunburst *Trixie Lulamoon *Trixie Lulamoon (Equestria Girls) *Trixie Lulamoon (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Big Macintosh *Braeburn *Granny Smith *Bright Mac *Pear Butter *Grand Pear *Aunt Orange *Uncle Orange *Cheerilee *Coco Pommel *Maud Pie *Limestone Pie *Marble Pie *Mr. Cake *Mrs. Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Igneous Rock *Cloudy Quartz *Mr. Shy *Mrs. Shy *Zephyr Breeze *Night Light *Twilight Velvet *Bow Hothoof *Windy Whistles *Hondo Flanks *Cookie Crumbles *Sugar Belle *Night Glider *Party Favor *Moon Dancer *Double Diamond *Discord *Discord (Equestria Girls) *Ember *Soarin *Spitfire *Chief Thunderhooves *Little Strongheart *Gilda *Zecora *Plaid Stripes *Saffron Masala *Coriander Cumin *Steel Blaze *Quibble Pants *Cheese Sandwich *Cranky Doodle *Matilda *Bulk Biceps *Tree Hugger *Coloratura *Lightning Dust *Suri Polomare *Mare Do Well *Feather Bangs *Mayor Mare *Prince Blueblood *Photo Finish *Inky Rose *Sapphire Shores *Fancy Pants *Sassy Saddles *Flim Flam Brothers *Star Swirl The Bearded *Somnambula *Mage Meadowbrook *Flash Magnus *Rockhoof *Mistmane *Daring Do *Thorax *Smolder *Ember *Blue Bobbin *Ocellus *Silverstream *Yona *Gallus *Princess Skystar *Queen Novo *Songbird Serenade *Tempest Shadow *Capper *Captain Celaeno *Gloriosa Daisy *Gloriosa Daisy (Equestria Girls) *Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze *Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze (Equestria Girls) *Optimus Prime *Optimus Primal *Bumblebee *Ratchet *Ultra Magnus *Clifjumper *Bulkhead *Smokescreen *Arcee *Jazz *Grimlock *Ironhide *Hotshot *Hot Rod *Rodimus Prime *Jetfire *Zeta Prime *Drift *Skids *Mudflap *Sideswipe *Sentinel Prime *Wheeljack *Hound *Crosshairs *Springer *Blaster *Brawn *Infernal *Silverbolt *Prowl *Topspin *Twintwist *Sunstreaker *Rattrap *Cheetor *Rhinox *Conrad S. Hauser/Duke *Wallace A. Weems/Ripcord *Hershel Dalton/Heavy Duty *Shana O'Hara/Scarlett *Marvin F. Hinton/Roadblock *Snake Eyes *Jaye Burnett/Lady Jaye *Dashiell R. Faireborn/Flint *Kim Arashikage/Jinx *General Joseph Colton *Mouse *Grunt *Blythe Baxter *Minka Mark *Penny Ling *Pepper Mildred Clark *Russell Ferguson *Sunil Nevla *Vincent Alfonso "Vinnie" Terrio *Zoe Trent *Youngmee Song *Sue Patterson *Jasper Jones *Captain Roger Baxter *Mrs. Anna Twombly *Aunt Christie *Buttercream Sunday *Josh Sharp *Sugar Sprinkles *Madison *Emma Hart *Mona Autumn *Kora Dixon *Cookie *Lucky *Mr. Nut Nut *Niblet *Olaf *Sparky *Squirt *Strudel *Claudio *Cookie's family *Dolly *Dot *Kennel Kittens *Mr. Julius *Mutt *Officer Ketchum *Pepper *Ralph *Action Man *Flint *Redwolf *Natalie Poole *Knuck Williams *Jacques *RAID *Strawberry Shortcake *Orange Blossom *Lemon Meringue *Blueberry Muffin *Raspberry Torte *Plum Pudding *Cherry Jam *Huckleberry Pie *Apple Dump *Littlefoot *Cera *Ducky and Spike *Petrie *Ruby *Chomper *Ali *Shorty *Dana and Dinah *Tricia *Hyp *Mutt and Nod *Littlefoot's Mother *Bron *Grandma Longneck *Grandpa Longneck *Daddy Topps *Tria *Mama Swimmer *Mama Flyer *Pterano *Mama Sharptooth *Papa Sharptooth *Tyson Granger *Max *Ray *Kai *Daichi *Kenny *Hilary *Lee Wong *Mariah *Gingka *Kenta *Madoka *Benkei *Kyoya *Yu *Hyoma *Tsubasa *Hikaru *Shobu Kirafuda *Mimi Tasogare *Kyoshiro Kokujo *Shori Kirafuda *Rekuta Kadoko *Sayuki Manaka *George Kamamoto *Knight *Extreme Bucketman *Hakuoh *Jamira *Ray Pierce Okamoto *Allie Underhill *Gabe Wallace *Nate Adams *Sabrina Spellman *Zelda Spellman *Hilda Spellman *Salem Saberhagen *Harvey Kinkle *Jessie *Harvey *Veralupa *Londa and Zonda *Jake Armstrong/Stretch *Nathan Park/Wingspan *Ricardo Perez/Omni-Mass *Riya Dashti/Blindstrike *Dr. Racine Cleo/Dr. C *Mr. Potato Head (Mr. Potato Head) *Mrs. Potato Head (Mr. Potato Head) *Hungry Hungry Hippo *Mr. Monopoly/Uncle Pennybags *Frankie Stein *Clawdeen Wolf *Draculaura *Lagoona Blue *Cleo de Nile *Deuce Gorgon *Ghoulia Yelps *Gil *Heath Burns *Gigi Grant *Rochelle Goyle *Mr. Lou Zarr *Clawd Wolf *Slow-Moe *Toralei Stripe *Abbey Bominable *Elle Eedee *Hoodude Voodoo *Catrine DeMew *Venus Flytrap *Howleen Wolf *Spectra Vondergeist *Skelita Calaveras *Garrott DuRoque *Operetta *Jinafire Long *Scarah Screams *Catty Noir *Twyla *Jackson Jekyll *Holt Hyde *Elissabat *Kjersti Trollson *Viperine Gorgon *Robecca Steam *Luna Mothews *Porter "Paintergeist" Geiss *Astranova *Cleo de Nile *Operetta *HooDude *Gory Fangtell *Honey Swamp *Kiyomi Haunterly *Avea Trotter *Batsy Claro *Bonita Femur *C.A. Cupid *Invisi Billy *Isi Dawndancer *Jane Boolittle *Lorna McNessie *Marisol Coxi *Headless Headmistress Bloodgood *Manny Taur *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Bruce Wayne/Batman (60s) *Tiano/Batman of Zur-En-Arrh *Wang Baixi/Batman of China *Batman (DC One Million) *Dick Grayson/Robin *Dick Grayson/Robin (60s) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Dick Grayson/Batman *John Grayson/Robin *Tim Drake/Robin *Tim Drake/Red Robin *Tim Drake/Batman *Jason Todd/Robin *Jason Todd/Red Hood *Jason Todd/Arkham Knight *Damian Wayne/Robin *Damian Wayne/Nightwing *Damian Wayne/Batman *Terry McGinnis/Batman Beyond *Thomas Wayne/Batman *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (60s) *Barbara Gordon/Batwoman *Barbara Gordon/Oracle *Cassandra Cain/Batgirl *Cassandra Cain/Blackbat *Katherine Kane/Batwoman *Luke Fox/Batwing *Carrie Kelly/Robin *Duke Thomas/Robin *Duke Thomas/Red Robin *Riko Sheridan/Robin *Ace The Bat-Hound *Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (60s) *Jean-Paul Valley/Azreal *Jean-Paul Valley/Azreal-Batman *Bette Kane/Flamebird *Stephanie Brown/Robin *Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Stephanie Brown/Batgirl *Cyril Sheldrake/Squire *El Gaucho *The Musketeer *The Dark Ranger *Bat-Mite *Jack Ryder/The Creeper *Ethan Bennett/Clayface *Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Kal Kent/Superman *Val-Zod/Superman *Kong Kenan/Superman of China *David Connor/Eradicator *Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy *Kon-El/Superman *Jonathan Kent/Superboy *Superboy-Prime *Kara Zor-El/Supergirl *Linda Danvers/Supergirl *Matrix/Supergirl *Laurel Gand/Supergirl *Ariella Kent/Supergirl *Kara Denvers/Supergirl *Lara Kent/Supergirl *Cir-El/Supergirl *Kara Starikov/Supergirl *Lana Lang/Superwoman *Kieran Dox/Superlad *Chris Kent/Nightwing *Karen Starr/Power Girl *Krypto The Superdog *Streaky The Supercat *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Nubia/Wonder Woman *Orana/Wonder Woman *Artemis/Wonder Woman *Peng Deilan/Wonder Woman of China *Wonder Woman (DC One Million) *Lilith Clay/Omen *Big Barda *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah *Jay Garrick/The Flash *Barry Allen/The Flash *John Fox/The Flash *Blaine Allen/The Flash *Sela Allen/The Flash *Avery Ho/The Flash of China *Bart Allen/Impulse *Bart Allen/Kid Flash *Prime Earth Bart Allen/Kid Flash *Bart Allen/The Flash *Wally West/Kid Flash *Wally West/The Flash *Wally West II/Kid Flash *Wally West II/The Flash *August Hart/Godspeed *Jesse Chambers/Jesse Quick *Jesse Chambers/Lady Flash *Jason West *Iris West/Impulse *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Connor Hawke/Green Arrow *Dinah Drake/Black Canary *Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Laurel Lance/Black Canary *Sara Lance/White Canary *Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Mera/Aquawoman *Lorena Marquez/Aquawoman *Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad *Prime Earth Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad *Garth/Aqualad *Garth/Tempest *Marina/Aquagirl *Tula/Aquagirl *Artemis Crock/Tigress *Roy Harper/Speedy *Roy Harper/Red Arrow *Roy Harper/Arsenal *Prime Earth Roy Harper/Arsenal *Thea Queen/Arsenal *Mia Dearden/Speedy *Raquel Ervin/Rocket *Lian Harper/Red Arrow *Emiko Queen/Arrowette *Cassie King/Arrowette *Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl *Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Woman *Donna Troy/Wonder Girl *Donna Troy/Wonder Woman *Donna Troy/Troia *Virgil Hawkins/Static *Richard Foley/Gear *Shenice Vale/She-Bang *Adam Evans/Rubberband Man *Nina Crocker/Timezone *Morris Grant/Soul Power *Phillip Rollins/Sparky *Anansi *Gail/Nightingale *Paula Crock/Huntress *Helena Bertinelli/Huntress *Prime Earth Helena Bertinelli/Huntress *Helena Wayne/Robin *Helena Wayne/Huntress *Dan Garret/Blue Beetle *Ted Kord/Blue Beetle *Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle *Ronald Raymond/Firestorm *Caitlin Snow/Frost *Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold *Patrick O'Brian/Plastic Man *Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man *Karen Beecher-Duncan/Bumblebee *Ray Palmer/The Atom *Ryan Choi/The Atom *John Constantine *Jason Blood/Etrigan The Demon *Boston Brand/Deadman *Jim Corrigan/The Spectre *Phantom Stranger *Greg Saunders/Vigilante *Billy Batson/Shazam *Mary Batson/Mary Shazam *Freddy Freeman/Shazam Jr. *Freddy Freeman/Shazam *Zatara *Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna *Katar Hol/Hawkman *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl *Lady Blackhawk *Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl *Shayera Hol/Hawkwoman *Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate *Hector Hall/Doctor Fate *J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter *M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian *Alan Scott/Green Lantern *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Guy Gardner/Green Lantern *John Stewart/Green Lantern *Jennifer-Lynn Hayden/Green Lantern *Simon Baz/Green Lantern *Jediah Caul/Green Lantern *Milagro Reyes/Green Lantern *Kai-Ro/Green Lantern *Gil Broome/Steam Lantern *Jessica Cruz *Duck Dodgers/Green Loontern *Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *Rex Mason/Metamorpho *Rex Stewart/Warhawk *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning *Alec Holland/Swamp Thing *Michael Holt/Mister Terrific *Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl *John Henry Irons/Steel *Jonah Hex *Beatriz Costa and Tora Olafsdotter/Fire and Ice *Hank Hall and Don Hall/Hawk and Dove *Charles Szasz/The Question *Renee Montoya/The Question *Buddy Baker/Animal Man *Detective Chimp *Victor Stone/Cyborg *Bro'Dee Walker/Saint Walker *Iroque/Indigo-1 *Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern *Kyle Rayner/White Lantern *Kilowog *Tomar-Re *Katma Tui *Aya *Razer *Koriand'r/Starfire *Komand'r/Blackfire *Rachel Roth/Raven *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy *Garfield Logan/Changeling *Tara Markov/Terra *Mas y Menos *Argent *Baby Wildebeest *Ryuku Orsono/Bushido *Isaiah Crockett/Hot Spot *Joseph Wilson/Jericho *Kole Weathers/Kole *Gnarrk *Wendy Harris *Marvin White *Wonder Dog *Melvin and Bobby *Timmy and Teether *Leonid Kovar/Red Star *Rosabelle Mendez/Pantha *Mal Duncan/The Herald *Killowatt *Jackson Hyde *Jason Hart/Protector *Jason Harper II/Guardian *Cynthia Queen/Sin *Kiran Singh/Solstice *Anita Fite/Empress *Eddie Bloomberg/Red Devil *Miguel Barragan/Bunker *Celine Patterson/Skitter *Miiyahbin Marten/Equinox *Maya Ducard/Nobody *Colin Wilkes/Abuse *Mar'i Grayson/Nightstar *John Gnarrk *Frances Kane/Magenta *Zachary Zatara *Olive Silverlock *Asami Koizumi *Rima *Eduardo Dorado *Lar Gand/Mon-El *Bette Kane/Flamebird *Thara Ak-Var/Flamebird *Andrea Thomas/Isis *Charlie Parker/Golden Eagle *Grant Emerson/Damage *Riko Sheridan/Blackbird *Luke O'Brien/Offspring *Natasha Irons *Arnold Thomas/Osiris *Clifford Baker *Maxine Baker *Cody Driscoll/Risk *Harper Row/Bluebird *Lagoon Boy *Adam Frankenstein/Young Frankenstein *Duela Dent/Harlequin *Prestor Jon *Carrie Levine/Redwing *David Alucard/Nightrider *Miriam Delgado/Mirage *Sara Butters/Red Beetle *Todd Scott/Obsidian *Jennifer-Lynn Hayden Scott/Jade *Rose Wilson/Ravager *Mari McCabe/Vixen *Amaya Jiwe/Vixen *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Prime Earth Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Anissa and Jennifer Pierce/Thunder and Lightning *John Smith/Red Tornado *Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom *Ted Grant/Wildcat *Yolanda Montez/Wildcat *Charles McNider/Doctor Mid-Nite *Rex Tyler/Hourman *Rick Tyler/Hourman *Ambush Bug *Scott Free/Mister Miracle *Kamandi *Adam Strange *Jim Barr/Bulletman *Rita Dayton/Elasti-Girl *Cliff Steele/Robot Man *Larry Trainor/Negative Man *Dorothy Spinner/Spinner *Mento *Simon Trent/Gray Ghost *Zan and Jayna/Wonder Twins *Mike Maxwell/B'Wana Beast *Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger *Walter Kovacs/Rorschach *Doctor Manhattan *Laurie Jupiter/Silk Spectre *Amy Winston/Princess Amethyst *Ray Terrill/The Ray *Richard Grey Jr./Black Condor *Ryan Kendall/Black Condor *Paco Ramon/Vibe *Cisco Ramon/Vibe *Sandra Knight/Phantom Lady *Dane Maxwell/Doll Man *Ted Knight/Starman *Charles McNider/Starman *Mikaal Tomas/Starman *Prince Gavyn/Starman *Will Payton/Starman *David Knight/Starman *Jack Knight/Starman *Danny Blaine/Starman *Farris Knight/Starman *Gold *Iron *Lead *Mercury *Platinum *Tin *Buddy Blank/OMAC *Ace Morgan *Professor Mark Haley *Rocky Davis *Red Ryan *Hans von Hammer/Enemy Ace *Brion Markov/Geo-Force *Gabrielle Doe/Halo *Franklin Rock/Sgt. Rock *Bulldozer *Blackhawk *Rip Hunter *'Mazing Man *Lt. Matthew Shrieve *Sgt. Vincent Velcro *Dr. Myrra Rhodes *Pvt. Lucky Taylor *Warren Griffith *Flora Black/Black Orchid *Alba Garcia/Black Orchid *Sir Justin/Shining Knight *Pat Dugan/S.T.R.I.P.E. *Lee Travis/Crimson Avenger *Toshio Eto/Wind Dragon *Black Vulcan *Long Shadow *Bat Lash *Lazarus Lane/El Diablo *Albert Rothstein/Atom Smasher *Curt Falconer/Aztek *Orion *Daniel Cassidy/Blue Devil *Hank Heywood/Commander Steel *Nathan Heywood/Commander Steel *Dimitri Pushkin/Rocket Red *Vivian D'Aramis/Crimson Fox *Constance D'Aramis/Crimson Fox *Metron *Karen Faulkner/Rampage *The Jester *Emily Briggs/Looker *Cole Cash/Grifter *The Streak *Scott Mason/Green Guardsman *Tom Turbine *Donna Vance/Black Siren *Orion *Lightray *Highfather *Forager *Draaga *Zeta *Tygrus *Kimiyo Hoshi/Doctor Light *Laurel Gand/Andromeda *Sigrid Nansen/Icemaiden *Chandi Gupta/Maya *Hugh Dawkins/Tasmanian Devil *Maxima of Almerac *Zauriel *Jennifer Barclay/Mystek *Lorraine Reilly/Firehawk *Sonia Sato/Judomaster *Maxine Hunkel/Cyclone *Joseph Jones/General Glory *Alanna Strange *Cindy Reynolds/Gypsy *Rac Shade/Shade *Angela Roth/Arella *Nimue Inwudu/Madame Xanadu *Eve Eden/Nightshade *William Everett/Amazing Man *Laura Neilsen/Silver Sorceress *Dorcas Leigh/Godiva *Wenonah Littlebird/Owlwoman *Jay Abrams/Blue Jay *Emily Sung/Elemental Woman *Bloodwynd *Manitou Dawn *Grace Choi/Grace *John Diggie *Lyla Michaels/Harbinger *Sylvester Pemberton/Skyman *Norda Cantrell/Northwind *Hector Hall Jr./Silver Scarab *Hank King Jr./Brainwave *Beth Chapel/Doctor Midnight *Sandy Hawkins/Sandman *Eliza Harmon/Trajectory *Micron *Jim Tate/Armory *Doctor Manhattan *Daniel Dreiberg/Nite-Owl *Reginald Long/Rorshach *Silk Spectre *Commissioner James Gordon *Commissioner James Gordon (60s) *James Gordon/Batman *Commissioner Barbara Gordon *Detective Harvey Bullock *Detective Renee Montoya *Detective Ellen Yin *Alfred Pennyworth *Alfred Pennyworth (60s) *Vicki Vale *Lois Lane *Jimmy Olsen *Perry White *Steve Trevor *Queen Hippolyta *Queen Hippolyta/Wonder Woman *Queen Hippolyta/Fury *Doctor Will Magnus *Solovar *Ro Rowen *Querl Box/Brainiac 5 *Garth Ranzz/Lightning Lad *Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl *Tinya Wazzo/Phantom Girl *Brin Londo/Timber Wolf *Cosmic Boy *Chameleon Boy *Dick Grayson/Robin (Teen Titans) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Teen Titans) *Koriand'r/Starfire (Teen Titans) *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Teen Titans) *Rachel Roth/Raven (Teen Titans) *Victor Stone/Cyborg (Teen Titans) *Karen Beecher-Duncan/Bumblebee (Teen Titans) *Komand'r/Blackfire (Teen Titans) *Tara Markov/Terra (Teen Titans) *Jinx (Teen Titans) *Mas y Menos (Teen Titans) *Argent (Teen Titans) *Baby Wildebeest (Teen Titans) *Ryuku Orsono/Bushido (Teen Titans) *Isaiah Crockett/Hot Spot (Teen Titans) *Kole Weathers/Kole (Teen Titans) *Gnarrk (Teen Titans) *Leonid Kovar/Red Star (Teen Titans) *Rosabelle Mendez/Pantha (Teen Titans) *Mal Duncan/The Herald (Teen Titans) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (DC Super Hero Girls) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (DC Super Hero Girls) *Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva (DC Super Hero Girls) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (DC Super Hero Girls) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (DC Super Hero Girls) *Kara Zor-El/Supergirl (DC Super Hero Girls) *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (DC Super Hero Girls) *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah (DC Super Hero Girls) *Barry Allen/The Flash (DC Super Hero Girls) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (DC Super Hero Girls) *Karen Beecher-Duncan/Bumblebee (DC Super Hero Girls) *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (DC Super Hero Girls) *M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian (DC Super Hero Girls) *Jessica Cruz (DC Super Hero Girls) *Mera (DC Super Hero Girls) *Koriand'r/Starfire (DC Super Hero Girls) *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (DC Super Hero Girls) *Rachel Roth/Raven (DC Super Hero Girls) *Komand'r/Blackfire (DC Super Hero Girls) *Victor Stone/Cyborg (DC Super Hero Girls) *Mari McCabe/Vixen (DC Super Hero Girls) *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana (DC Super Hero Girls) *Anissa and Jennifer Pierce/Thunder and Lightning (DC Super Hero Girls) *Ace the Bat-Hound (DC Super Hero Girls) *Krypto the Superdog (DC Super Hero Girls) *Roz the Cat (DC Super Hero Girls) *Liu Kang *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat X) *Bi-Han/Sub-Zero *Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero *Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero (Injustice) *Hanzo Hazashi/Scorpion *Hanzo Hazashi/Scorpion (Injustice) *Kung Lao *Kung Lao (Mortal Kombat X) *Sonya Blade *Johnny Cage *Lord Raiden *Lord Raiden (Injustice) *Lord Fujin *Jax Briggs *Kitana *Kitana (Mortal Kombat X) *Jade *Sindel *Smoke *Nightwolf *Kurtis Stryker *Kabal *Kenshi Takahashi *Bo'Rai'Cho *Shujinko *Taven *Kung Jin *Cassie Cage *Jacqui Briggs *Takeda Takahashi *Anung Un Rama/Hellboy (Injustice) *Leonardo *Leonardo (Injustice) *Donatello *Donatello (Injustice) *Michelangelo *Michelangelo (Injustice) *Raphael *Raphael (Injustice) *Venus *Master Splinter *Hamato Yoshi *Tang Shen *Master Yuuta *April O'Neil *Kirby O'Neil *Casey Jones *Irma *Vernon Fenwick *Burne Thompson *Karai *Shinigami *Leatherhead *Slash *Pigeon Pate *Tyler Rockwell/Monkey Brain *Mondo Gecko *Muckman *Mona Lisa *Sal Commander *Alopex *Ice Cream Kitty *Professor Honeycutt/Fugitoid *Renet *Lord Simultaneous *Miyamoto Usagi *Kintaro *Akami *Attila The Frog *Rasputin The Mad Frog *Napoleon Bonafrog *Genghis Frog *Dask *Kala *Zak *Crys-Mu *Kinzo Hattori *Agent Bishop *President Bishop *Queen *Rook *Pawn *Slashurr *Constable Biggles *Ancient One *Angel *Jhanna *Kluh *Mortu *Raptarr *Traximus *Ultimate Daimyo *Zog *Sir Malachi *Wingnut *Screwloose *Mira *Reptilus *Cody Jones *Starlee *Silver Sentry *Nobody *King Kirby/Stainless Steel Steve *Nightwatcher *Turtle Titan *V *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Blisstina *Bunny *Professor Utonium *Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Keane *Ms. Bellum *Steven Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Peridot *Samurai Jack *Aishi *Scotsman *Da Samurai *Ben Tennyson *Young Ben Tennyson *Future Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Young Gwen Tennyson *Future Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Future Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Julie Yamamoto *Kai Green *Young Kai Green *Future Kai Tennyson *Ken Tennyson *Azmuth *Juniper Lee *Jasmine Lee *I.M. Weasel *I.R. Baboon *Cow *Chicken *Flem *Earl *Johnny Bravo *Bunny Bravo *Little Suzy *Older Little Suzy *Mary *Carl Chryniszzswics *Pops *Julie Herschbaum *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Mike, Lu and Og *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Muriel Bagge *Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1 *Hoagie Gilligan/Numbuh 2 *Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3 *Wallabee "Wally" Beetles/Numbuh 4 *Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5 *Billy *Mandy *Grim *Jeff the Spider *Mac *Bloo *Frankie Foster *Wilt *Eduardo *Coco *Finn The Human *Jake The Dog *BMO *Princess Bubblegum *Marceline The Vampire Queen *Flame Princess *Lumpy Space Princess *Peppermint Butler *Lady Rainacorn *Tree Trunks *Fiona The Human *Cake The Cat *Prince Gumball *Marshall Lee *Flame Prince *Lumpy Space Prince *Lemongrab 2 *Rex Salazar *Noah Nixon *Bobo Haha *Agent Six *Dr. Rebecca Holiday *Proyhas *Vambre *Grup *Princess Zange *Witchy Simone *Keeper of The Mask *Mordecai *Rigby *Benson *Pops Maellard/Mega Kranus *Skips *Muscle Man *High Five Ghost *Nikolai *Margaret Smith *Audrey *Starla *Mr. Maellard *CJ *Eileen *Techmo *Dr. Henry *RGB2 *The Sensei *Dr. Reuben Langer *Chance Sureshot *Toothpick Sally *Recap Robot *Colonel Rawls *Earl *The Seer *Harold Cooplowski/Coop *Jamie *Kiva Andru *Argo *Comet *Duchess *Galaxia *Goat *Jax *Mac *Nova *Pulsar *S-Force *Sloen *Targon *Ultra-Cadets *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Lola Bunny *Tina Russo *Melissa Duck *Tasmanian Devil *Tasmanian She-Devil *Hector the Bulldog *Foghorn Leghorn *Barnyard Dawg *Road Runner *Wile E. Coyote *Hippety Hopper *Speedy Gonzales *Tweety Bird *Gossamer *Pepe Le Pew *Penelope Pussycat *Sylvester J. Pussycat, Sr. *Sylvester J. Pussycat, Jr. *Granny *Yakko, Wakko and Dot *Pinky and Brain *Elmyra Duff *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Squeaks the Squirrel *Fifi La Fume *Plucky Duck *Hubie and Bertie *Calamity Coyote *Furrball *Charlie Dog *Concord Condor *Claude Cat *Buttons *Hamton J. Pig *Minerva Mink *Henery Hawk *Witch Hazel *The Mime *Hip Hippos *Rita *Skippy Squirrel *Slappy Squirrel *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Slam Tasmanian *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *The Slag Brothers *The Gruesome Twosome *Professor Pat Pending *Red Max *Penelope Pitstop *Sergeant Blast and Private Meekly *The Ant Hill Mob *Lazy Luke and Blubber Bear *Peter Perfect *Rufus Ruffcut and Sawtooth *Piper Pitstop *Parker Perfect *Clara and Pavlova *Hans/The Nutcracker *Danny *Sawyer *Pudge *Tillie *Cranston *Woolie *Frances *Farley Wink *Osmosis Jones *Drixenol Koldreliff *Leah Estrogen *Betelgeuse *Richard Tyler *The Pagemaster *Adventure, Horror & Fantasy *Kayley *Garrett and Ayden *Merlin *Devon and Cornwall *King Arthur *Lady Juliana *Sir Lionel *Anastasia *Dimitri *Vladimir *Pooka *Bartok *The Dowager Empress Marie *Sophie *Phlegmenkoff *Nicolas II *Ivan Tsarevich *Vol *Baba Yaga *Piloff *Hogarth Hughes *The Iron Giant *Dean McCoppin *Annie Hughes *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival *Samantha Evelyn Cook/Art3mis *Helen Harris/Aech *Toshiro Yoshiaki/Daito *Akihide Karatsu/Shoto *James Donovan Halliday/Anorak *Ogden Morrow/The Curator *Master Lloyd Garmadon *Kai *Jay Walker/Gordon *Zane *Cole *Nya *Sensei/Master Wu *Misako *Dareth *P.I.X.A.L. *Cyrus Borg *Ronin *Police Commissioner *Dr. Julien *Ed Walker *Edna Walker *Lou *Fred Flintstone *Wilma Flintstone *Pebbles Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Betty Rubble *Bamm-Bamm Rubble *Dino *George Jetson *Jane Jetson *Judy Jetson *Elroy Jetson *Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Scrappy-Doo *Marcie Fleach *The Hex Girls *Tom and Jerry *Cale Tucker *Akima Kunimoto *Gune *Stith *Joseph Korso *Emmet Brickowski *Wyldstyle/Lucy *Vitruvius *Benny *Uni-Kitty *MetalBeard *Moses *Tzipporah *Aaron *Miriam *Jethro *Tulio *Miguel *Chel *Chief Tannabok *Bibo *Sinbad *Marina *Kale *Jin and Li *Rat *Luca *Proteus *Shrek *Donkey *Fiona *Puss in Boots *King Harold *Queen Lillan *Three Little Pigs *Big Bad Wolf *Dragon *Three Blind Mice *Gingerbread Man *Pinocchio *Headless Horseman *Alex *Marty *Gloria *Melman *King Julien XIII *Maurice *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Mason and Phil *Zuba *Florrie *Moto Moto *Gia *Vitaly *Stefano *Sonya *Esmeralda, Esperanza and Ernestina *Frankie *Freddie *Jonesy and Shakey *Manu and Maya *Short Fuse *Classified *Eva *Corporal *Po *Shifu *Tigress *Viper *Mantis *Monkey *Crane *Oogway *Croc *Mr. Ping *Li Shan *Hiccup *Astrid *Fishlegs *Snotlout *Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston *Gobber *Stoick *Valka *Eret *Toothless *Megamind *Roxanne Ritchie *Minion *Metro Man *Jack Frost *Toothiana *Nicholas St. North *E. Aster Bunnymund *Charlie Barkin *Sasha La Fleur *Itchy Itchiford *Anne Marie *David *Annabelle *Rex *Elsa *Woog *Dweeb *Louie *Cecilia Nuthatch *Captain Neweyes *Fievel Mousekewitz *Papa Mousekewitz *Mama Mousekewitz *Tanya Mousekewitz *Tiger *Tony Toponi *Bridget *Henri *Honest John *Gussie Mausheimer *Cholena *Wylie Burp *Nellie Brie *Reed Daley *Crysta *Zak *Pips *Beetle Boys *Julie *Germain St-Germain *Kerrie *Lambert *Elmo *Zoe *Big Bird *Ernie *Bert *Cookie Monster *Grover *Abby Cadabby *Bert and Ernie *Count von Count *Murray Monster *Oscar the Grouch *Grundgetta *Guy Smiley *Prairie Dawn *Roosevelt Franklin *Rosita *Baby Bear *Sherlock Hemlock *Slimey the Worm *Mr. Snuffleupagus *Telly Monster *Forgetful Jones *Buster the Horse *Rodeo Rosie *Gladys the Cow *Placido Flamingo *Meryl Sheep *Professor Hastings *Harvey Kneeslapper *Don Music *Sam the Robot *Herbert Birdsfoot *Simon Soundman *Amazing Mumford *Biff and Sully *Barkley the Dog *Alice Snuffleupagus *Little Bird *Two-Headed Monster *Herry Monster *Frazzle *Gobo *Mokey *Red *Wembley *Boober *Doc and Sprocket *Junior Gorg *Ma Gorg *Pa Gorg *Flange Doozer *Cotterpin Doozer *Wingnut Doozer *Marjory the Trash Heap, Philo, and Gunge *Cantus *Convincing John *Large Marvin and Feenie *Earl Sinclair *Fran Sinclair *Robbie Sinclair *Charlene Sinclair *Baby Sinclair *Ethyl Sinclair *Roy Hess *The Cat in the Hat *Fox in Socks and Mr. Knox *The Grinch and Max *Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose *Yertle the Turtle *Terrence McBird *Horton the Elephant and Morton the Elephant Bird *Little Cats A, B, C, P, and Z *Sam-I-Am and Pam-I-Am *Jane and Junior Kangaroo *Norval the Fish *The Wickershams *Sarah Hall-Small *Jen *Kira and Fizzgig *Podling Loretta *UrZah *Aughra *Sarah Williams *Hoggle *Ludo *Sir Didymus and Ambrosius *The Worm *Wiseman and Hat *Toby Williams *Robert Williams *Irene Williams *Linda Williams *Al *Count Dracula *Jonathan "Johnnystein" Loughran *Mavis *Frank/Frankenstein *Eunice *Wayne *Wanda *Murray the Mummy *Vlad Dracula *Felonious Gru *Dr. Nefario *Margo *Edith *Agnes *Kevin, Tim, Bob, Mark, Dave, Jerry, Phil and Stuart *Lucy Wilde *Antonio Pérez *Dru Gru *Max *Duke *Gidget *Chloe *Buddy *Mel *Sweet Pea *Norman *Tiberius *Pops *Snowball *Eep Crood *Grug Crood *Guy and Belt *Thunk Crood *Ugga Crood *Gran *Mr. Peabody *Sherman Peabody *Penny Peterson *Paul Peterson *Patty Peterson *Agamemnon *Leonardo da Vinci *Balto *Jenna *Boris *Muk and Luk *Aleu *Kodi *Dusty *Nikki, Kaltag, and Star *Rosy *Dr. Emmett Brown *Marty McFly *Jennifer Parker *Clara Clayton Brown *Einstein *George McFly *Lorraine McFly *Linda McFly *Dave McFly *Seamus McFly *Maggie McFly *Marty McFly, Jr. *Marlene McFly *Arthur McFly *Sylvia McFly *William McFly *Jules Brown *Verne Brown *Erhardt Brown *Brian O'Conner *Dominic Toretto *Elena Neves *Letty Ortiz *Little Nobody *Luke Hobbs *Mr. Nobody *Ramsey *Rico Santos *Roman Pearce *Tego Leo *Tej Parker *Gisele Yashar *Han Seoul-Oh *Deckard Shaw *Owen Shaw *Manfred *Sid *Diego *Ellie *Crash and Eddie *Buck *Roshan *Peaches *Louis *Granny *Shira *Mama Dino *Baby Dinos *Ethan *Katie *Steffie *Meghan *Julian *Brooke *Teddy *Gavin *Gertie *Roger *Rodney Copperbottom *Fender Pinwheeler *Cappy *Crank Casey *Piper Pinwheeler *Lug *Diesel *Wonderbot *Aunt Fanny *Bigweld *Herb Copperbottom *Lydia Copperbottom *Blu *Jewel *Bia, Carla and Tiago *Eduardo *Aunt Mimi *Rafael *Nico *Pedro *Luiz *Linda Gunderson *Tulio Monteiro *Fernando *Roberto *Felipe *Eva *Kipo *Tiny *Mary "MK" Katherine *Nod *Ronin *Mub and Grub *Captain Underpants *Mr. Krupp *George Beard *Harold Hutchins *Edith *Tim Templeton *Boss Baby *Ted Templeton *Janice Templeton *Staci *Jimbo *The Triplets *Eugene Francis *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Sandy Cheeks *Mrs. Puff *Pearl Krabs *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Gary the Snail *Lincoln Loud *Clyde McBride *Ronnie Anne Santiago *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud Jr. *Lucy Loud *Lana Loud *Lola Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Bobby Santiago *Liam *Zach *Rusty Spokes *Lindsey *Mr. Grouse *Hugh *Rocky *Chaz *Dana *Becky *Carol Pingrey *Penelope *Artie *Mollie *Girl Jordan *Stella *Sam Sharp *Haiku *Tabby *Beatrix Yates *Belle Yates *Bumper Yates Jr. *Christina *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir *Alya Cesair/Rena Rouge *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog (Wreck-It Ralph) *King Sonic *Miles 'Tails' Prower *Future Tails *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Future Knuckles *Shadow the Hedgehog *King Shadow *Sticks The Badger *Sally Acorn *Queen Sally *Elias Acorn *King Acorn *Alicia Acorn *Bunnie Rabbot D' Coolette *Future Bunnie *Rotor Walrus *NICOLE The Holo-Lynx *Antoine D' Coolette *Future Antoine *Dulcy Dragon *Charmy Bee *Saffron Bee *Cream the Rabbit *Vanilia The Rabbit *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Future Vector *Espio the Clameleon *Mighty The Armadillo *Ray The Flying Squirrel *Mina Mongoose *Future Mina Mongoose-Prower *Ash Mongoose *Julie-Su *Future Julie-Su *Lupe Wolf *Geoffrey St. John *Hershey Cat *Barby Koala *Monkey Khan *Rob O' Hedge *Relic The Pika *Rouge the Bat *Manic The Hedgehog *Sonia The Hedgehog *Charles The Hedgehog *Jules The Hedgehog *Bernadette The Hedgehog *Breezie The Hedgehog *Queen Aleena *Chip *Shade The Echidna *Marine The Raccoon *Honey The Cat *Good Fiona Fox *Tangle The Lemur *Gold The Tenrec *Sonar The Fennec *Coral The Betta *Echo The Dolphin *Princess Undina *Queen Angelica *King Puff *Ben Muttski *Shard The Metal Sonic *Matilda The Armadillo *Thrash The Tasmanian Devil *Leeta Wolf *Lyco Wolf *Bill Platypus *Larry Lynx *Li Moon *Walt Wallaby *Thorn The Lop *Lumina Flowlight *Jack Rabbit *Liza The Chameleon *Augustus The Polar Bear *Sealia Seal *Jolt The Roadrunner *Tex The Lizard *Avery The Bear *Spike The Porcupine *Razor The Shark *Jian The Tiger *Captain Striker The Mantis Shrimp *Amadeus Prower *Rosemary Prower *Merlin Prower *Cosmo The Seedrian *Hope Kintobor *Jet The Hawk *Wave The Swallow *Storm The Albatross *Classic Sonic the Hedgehog *Classic Miles 'Tails' Prower *Classic Knuckles The Echidna *Classic Amy Rose *Classic Vector The Crocodile *Classic Espio The Chameleon *Classic Charmy Bee *Classic Mighty The Armadillo *Classic Ray The Flying Squirrel *Super Sonic *Super Tails *Super Knuckles *Super Amy *Super Shadow *Super Silver *Super Ray *Burning Blaze *Hyper Sonic *Hyper Tails *Hyper Knuckles *Hyper Amy *Darkspine Sonic *Excalibur Sonic *Sonic The Werehog *Zonic The Zone Cop *Big the Cat *E-123 Omega *Zooey The Fox *Perci The Bandicoot *Staci The Bandicoot *Princess Elise *Shahra *Merlina The Wizard *Emerl *Gemerl *Sonia Acorn *Manik Acorn *Lara-Su *Melody Prower *Skye Prower *Belle D'Coolette *Jacques D'Coolette *Argyle The Crocodile *Christopher Thorndyke *Adult Christopher Thorndyke *Mr. Tanaka *Chuck Thorndyke *Crash Bandicoot and Aku-Aku *Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Tawna Bandicoot *Carbon Crash Bandicoot *Polar *Pura *Penta Penguin *Von Clutch *Pasadena O'Possum *Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot *Yaya Panda *Viscount *Spyro The Dragon and Sparx The Dragonfly *Cynder The Dragon *Ignitus The Dragon *Terrador The Dragon *Volteer The Dragon *Cyril The Dragon *The Chronicler *Hunter The Cheetah *Chief Prowlus *Elora The Faun *Zoe Tha Fairy *Professor Mole *Bianca The Rabbit *Shelia The Kangaroo *Sgt. James Byrd *Bentley The Yeti *Agent 9 *Blink The Mole *Ember The Dragon *Flame The Dragon *Elder Dragon Tomas *Elder Dragon Magnus *Elder Dragon Titan *Elder Dragon Astor *Moneybags The Bear *Master Eon *Stealth Elf *Jet-Vac *Eruptor *Gill Grunt *Echo *Pop Fizz *Snapshot *Food Fight *Roller Brawl *Hex *Air Strike *Blades *Boom Jet *Breeze *Fling Kong *Free Ranger *Gusto *Lightning Rod *Flashwing *Bad Juju *King Pen *Flynn *Hugo *Cali *Cy *Warrior of Light *Black Mage *White Mage *Princess Sarah *Firion *Maria *Guy *Leon *Minwu *Josef *Gordon *Leila *Ricard Highwind *Scott *Princess Hilda *Cid (FF2) *Deumion *Onion Knight *Luneth *Arc *Refia *Ingus *Sara Altney *Cid Haze *Desch *Aria Benett *Alus Restor *Unei *Doga *Cecil Harvey *Kain Highwind *Rydia *Tellah *Edward Chris von Muir *Rosa Joanna Farrell *Yang Fang Leiden *Palom *Porom *Cid Pollendina *Edge Geraldine *FuSoYa *Ceodore Harvey *Luca *Leonora *Ursula *Harley *Gekkou *Izayoi *Zangetsu *Tsukinowa *Bartz Klauser *Lenna Charlotte Tycoon *Galuf Halm Baldesion *Faris Scherwiz *Krile Mayer Baldesion *Cid Previa *Mid Previa *Xezat Matias Surgate *Dorgann Klauser *Kelger Vlondett *Alexander Highwind Tycoon *Prettz *Linaly *Valkus *Rouge *Terra Branford *Locke Cole *Edgar Roni Figaro *Sabin Rene Figaro *Shadow *Cyan Garamonde *Gau *Celes Chere *Setzer Gabbiani *Mog *Strago Magus *Relm Arrowny *Gogo *Umaro *Leo Cristophe *Banon *Cid Del Norte Marquez *Cloud Strife *Barret Wallace *Tifa Lockhart *Aerith Gainsborough *Red XIII *Cait Sith *Cid Highwind *Yuffie Kisaragi *Vincent Valentine *Zack Fair *Marlene Wallace *Angeal Hewley *Reeve Tuesti *Lazard Deusericus *Denzel *Shalua Rui *Shelke Rui *Lucrecia Crescent *Squall Leonhart *Quistis Trepe *Zell Dincht *Selphie Tilmitt *Rinoa Heartilly *Irvine Kinneas *Laguna Loire *Kiros Seagill *Ward Zabac *Edea Kramer *Cid Kramer *Ellone *Zidane Tribal *Vivi Ornitier *Adelbert Steiner *Garnet Til Alexandros XVII *Freya Crescent *Quina Quen *Eiko Carol *Amarant Coral *Marcus *Blank *Cinna *Beatrix *Baku *Cid Fabool IX *Mikoto *Tidus *Auron *Rikku *Wakka *Lulu *Yuna *Kimahri Ronso *Cid (FFX) *Paine *Lord Braska *Buddy *Brother *Shinra *Barkeep *Logos *Ormi *Leblanc *Gippal *Nooj *Baralai *Lenne *Dona *Barthello *Isaaru *Maroda *Pacce *Rin *Tromell *Shelinda *Elma *Lucil *Yaibal *Clasko *Maechen *O'aka XXIII *Kelk Ronso *Biran Ronso *Yenke Ronso *Garik Ronso *Shantotto *Prishe *Lion *Lilisette *Vaan *Penelo *Balthier *Fran *Basch fon Ronsenburg *Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca *Reks *Larsa Ferrinas Solidor *Vossler York Azelas *Reddas *Claire Farron/Lightning *Snow Villiers *Oerba Dia Vanille *Sazh Katzroy *Hope Estheim *Oerba Yun Fang *Noel Kreiss *Serah Farron *Paddra Nsu-Yeul *Y'shtola *Yda *Papalymo *Thancred *Noctis Lucis Caelum *Gladiolus Amicitia *Ignis Stupeo Scientia *Prompto Argentum *Lunafreya Nox Fleuret *Iris Amicitia *Aranea Highwind *Nyx Ulric *Ramza Beoulve *Delita Heiral *Yuri *Layle *Ace *Rem Tokimiya *King *Cater *Lenn *Reynn *Etro *Ashley Riot *Cosmos *Materia *Moogle *Red Ranger *Red Alien Ranger *Red Space Ranger *Red Galaxy Ranger *Red Lightspeed Ranger *Red Time Force Ranger *Red Lion Wild Force Ranger *Red Wind Ranger *Red Dino Ranger *S.P.D. Red Ranger *Red Mystic Ranger *Red Overdrive Ranger *Red Tiger Ranger *Red RPM Ranger *Red Samurai Ranger *Super Red Samurai Ranger *Megaforce Red Ranger *Super Megaforce Red Ranger *Red Dino Charge Ranger *Red Ninja Steel Ranger *Hyperforce Red Ranger *Blue Ranger *Blue Alien Ranger *Blue Zeo Ranger *Blue Turbo Ranger *Blue Space Ranger *Blue Galaxy Ranger *Blue Lightspeed Ranger *Blue Time Force Ranger *Blue Shark Wild Force Ranger *Blue Wind Ranger *Blue Dino Ranger *S.P.D. Blue Ranger *Blue Mystic Ranger *Blue Overdrive Ranger *Blue Jaguar Ranger *Blue RPM Ranger *Blue Samurai Ranger *Super Blue Samurai Ranger *Megaforce Blue Ranger *Super Megaforce Blue Ranger *Blue Dino Charge Ranger *Blue Ninja Steel Ranger *Hyperforce Blue Ranger *Black Ranger *Black Alien Ranger *Black Zeo Ranger *Black Turbo Ranger *Black Space Ranger *Black Galaxy Ranger *Black Lightspeed Ranger *Black Time Force Ranger *Black Bison Wild Force Ranger *Black Overdrive Ranger *Black RPM Ranger *Black Samurai Ranger *Super Black Samurai Ranger *Megaforce Black Ranger *Super Megaforce Black Ranger *Black Dino Charge Ranger *Black Ninja Steel Ranger *Hyperforce Black Ranger *Yellow Ranger *Yellow Alien Ranger *Yellow Zeo Ranger *Yellow Turbo Ranger *Yellow Space Ranger *Yellow Galaxy Ranger *Yellow Lightspeed Ranger *Yellow Time Force Ranger *Yellow Eagle Wild Force Ranger *Yellow Wind Ranger *Yellow Dino Ranger *S.P.D. Yellow Ranger *Yellow Mystic Ranger *Yellow Overdrive Ranger *Yellow Cheetah Ranger *Yellow RPM Ranger *Yellow Samurai Ranger *Super Yellow Samurai Ranger *Megaforce Yellow Ranger *Super Megaforce Yellow Ranger *Yellow Dino Charge Ranger *Yellow Ninja Steel Ranger *Hyperforce Yellow Ranger *Pink Ranger *Pink Alien Ranger *Pink Zeo Ranger *Pink Turbo Ranger *Pink Space Ranger *Pink Galaxy Ranger *Pink Lightspeed Ranger *Pink Time Force Ranger *S.P.D. Pink Ranger *Pink Mystic Ranger *Pink Overdrive Ranger *Pink RPM Ranger *Pink Samurai Ranger *Super Pink Samurai Ranger *Megaforce Pink Ranger *Super Megaforce Ranger *Pink Dino Charge Ranger *Pink Ninja Steel Ranger *Hyperforce Pink Ranger *White Alien Ranger *White Tiger Wild Force Ranger *White Dino Ranger *White Mystic Ranger *White Rhino Ranger *White Ninja Steel Ranger *Green Zeo Ranger *Green Turbo Ranger *Green Samurai Ranger *S.P.D. Green Ranger *Green Mystic Ranger *Green RPM Ranger *Super Green Samurai Ranger *Megaforce Green Ranger *Super Megaforce Green Ranger *Green Dino Charge Ranger *Purple Wolf Ranger *Purple Dino Charge Ranger *Gold Ranger *Gold Zeo Ranger *Gold RPM Ranger *Gold Samurai Ranger *Super Gold Samurai Ranger *Gold Dino Charge Ranger *Gold Ninja Steel Ranger *Silver Ranger *Silver RPM Ranger *Super Megaforce Silver Ranger *Silver Dino Charge Ranger *Titanium Ranger *Quantum Ranger *Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger *Crimson Thunder Ranger *Navy Thunder Ranger *S.P.D. Shadow Ranger *Omega Ranger *S.P.D. Kat Ranger *S.P.D. Nova Ranger *S.P.D. Orange Ranger *Mercury Ranger *Elephant Spirit Ranger *Bat Spirit Ranger *Shark Spirit Ranger *Aqua Ranger *Graphite Ranger *Solaris Knight *Wolf Warrior *Robo Knight *Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger *Tommy Oliver/White Ranger *Tommy Oliver/Red Zeo Ranger *Tommy Oliver/Red Turbo Ranger *Tommy Oliver/Black Dino Ranger *Adam Park/Black Ranger *Adam Park/Green Zeo Ranger *Adam Park/Green Turbo Ranger *Magna Defender *The First Doctor *The Secend Doctor *The Third Doctor *The Fourth Doctor *The Fith Doctor *The Sixth Doctor *The Seventh Doctor *The Eighth Doctor *The Ninth Doctor *The Tenth Doctor *The Eleventh Doctor *The Twelfth Doctor *The Thirteenth Doctor *Shotaro Kaneda *Kei *Takashi *Kaori *Kiyoko *Masaru *Kaisuke *Colonel Shikishima *Steven Spielberg *Robert Zemeckis *Michael Bay *Jayson Thiessen *Lauren Faust *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Stan Lee *George Lucas *Jim Henson *Jim Lee *Geoff Johns *Ed Boon *Don Bluth *Adam West *James Brown *Michael Jackson *Brooke Shields (at 16 years old) *Kathryn Beaumont (at 13 years old) *Chuck Norris *Conan O'Brien *Melissa McCarthy *Tara Strong *Rob Paulsen *Cree Summer *Grey Griffin Villains *Mortimer Mouse *Big Bad Wolf *Mad Doctor *Fat Cat *Wart and Meps *Merlock *Flintheart Glomgold *Negaduck *Darkwarrior Duck *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *The Liquidator *Steelbeak *Phantom Blot *Professor Moliarty *Splatter Phoenix *Big Cheese *Emil Eagle *Ammonia Pine *Tuskernini *Jambalaya Jake *Lilliput Gooney *Paddywhack *Major Trenchrot *Camille Chameleon *Jock Newbody *Hammerhead Hannigan *Taurus Bolba *Inquinator *Anti-Launchpad McQuack *Anti-Herb Muddlefoot *Anti-Binkie Muddlefoot *Anti-Honker Muddlefoot *Magica De Spell *Spud and Wally *Principal Mazur *Bradley Uppercrust III *Leopold the Horrible *Baron Von Sheldgoose *Lord Felldrake Sheldgoose *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear *Master Xehanort *Young Xehanort *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness *Xemnas *Xigbar *Xaldin *Vexen *Lexaeus *Zexion *Saix *Dmeyx *Luxord *Marluxia *Larxene *Vanitas *Riku Replica *Queen Grimhilde *Vultures *Stromboli *Coachman *Lampwick *Chernabog *Tyrannosaurus Rex *The Firebird *Jack-in-the-Box *The Ringmaster *Young Ronno *Adult Ronno *Headless Horseman *Lady Tremaine *Lady Tremaine (2015) *Drizella Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine (2015) *Lucifer *Lucifer (2015) *The Grand Duke (2015) *Queen of Hearts *King of Hearts *The Walrus and The Carpenter *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Si and Am *Buster *Maleficent *Diablo the Raven *Cruella De Vil *Creulla De Vil (1996) *Jasper and Horace *Jasper and Horaca (1996) *Mr. Skinner *Jean-Pierre Le Pelt *Lil Lightning *Mooch *Mad Madam Mim *The Wolf *Mr. Dewes, Sr. *Shere Khan *Shere Khan (2016) *Kaa *Kaa (2016) *Don Karnage *Edgar Balthazar *Colonel Heller *King Leonidas *Fisherman Bear *Secretary Bird *Prince John *Sir Hiss *Sheriff of Nottingham *Captain Crocodile *Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump *Nasty Jack *The Backson *Giles Winslow Jr. *Madame Medusa *Mr. Snoops *Brutus and Nero *Percival C. McLeach *Joanna *Twister *Dr. Terminus *Grizzly Bear *The Badger *The Horned King *Creeper *Orddu, Orwen, and Orgoch *Professor Ratigan *Fidget the Bat *Felicia *Bill Sykes *Roscoe and DeSoto *Louie the Hot Dog Man *Ursula *Glut the Shark *Morgana *Undertow *Marina Del Rey *Gaston *Gaston (2017) *LeFou *LeFou (2017) *Monsieur D'Arque *Monsieur D'Arque (2017) *Wolves *The King *Jafar *Genie Jafar *Nasira *Razoul *Prince Achmed *Abis Mal *Haroud Hazi Bin *Sa'Luk *Mozenrath *Mechanicles *Mirage *Saleen *Malcho *Aziz *Mud Sultan *Dominus Tusk *Scar *Scar (2019) *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *Zira *Nuka *Quint *Boss Beaver *Pimon and Tumbaa *Grizzly Bear *Little Jimmy *El Toro *Fred *Ralph and Eddie *Cheetato and Cheetahto *Toucan Dan *Rabbit *The Natives *Governor John Ratcliffe *Judge Claude Frollo *Sarousch *Hades *Pain and Panic *The Fates *Shan-Yu *Hayabusa the Falcon *Lord Qin *Cecil Clayton *Queen La *Tublat *Colonel Staquait *Carnotaur *Kron *Bruton *Yzma *Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Helga Katrina Sinclair *Fenton Q. Harcourt *Leroy *Mertle Edmonds *Elena, Teresa and Yuki *Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviël *Scroop *Captain Nathaniel Flint *Atka *Alameda Slim *Rico *The Willie Brothers *Queen Narissa *Bowler Hat Guy and DOR-15 *Dr. Calico *The Agent *Doctor Facilier *Lawrence *Mother Gothel *The Stabbington Brothers *Lady Caine *Varian *King Candy/Turbo *Sour Bill *Prince Hans *Wolves *Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai *Mr. Yama *The Ringleader *Baron Von Steamer *High Voltage *Obake *Bellwether *Doug Ramses *Duke Weaselton *Tamatoa *Sid Phillips *Scud *Al McWhiggin *Emperor Zurg *Warp Darkmatter *Gravitina *Evil Buzz Lightyear *Nos-4-A4 *Torque *XL *Monumentus *Tremendor *Eon *Era *Epoch *Wirewolf *Zzub Lightyear *Feara *Blister *X-Treme *Guzelian *Lotso *Stinky Pete the Prospector *Hopper *Molt *Thumper *Randall Boggs *Henry J. Waternoose III *Johnny Worthington III *Dean Hardscrabble *Carrie Williams *Buddy Pines/Syndrome *Mirage *Gilbert Huph *The Underminer *Bomb Voyage *Evelyn Deavor *The Screenslaver *Chick Hicks *Boost *DJ *Wingo *Snot Rod *Miles Axlerod *Professor Zündapp *Jackson Storm *Ripslinger *Chef Skinner *Mor'du *Jangles the Clown *Thunderclap *Bubbha *Philip Sherman *Darla Sherman *Ernesto De La Cruz *Oogie Boogie *Lock, Shock and Barrel *Davy Jones *Blackbeard *Angelica Teach *Captain Armando Salazar *Latham Cole *Butch Cavendish *Nizam *Jadis the White Witch *Miraz *Ebenezer Scrooge *Kazar *Blag *Constantine *Miss Poogy *Ashcan and Pete *Sark *CLU 2 *General Tesler *Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East *Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West *Winifred, Mary and Sarah Sanderson *Ian Howe *Mitch Wilkinson *Gwen Grayson *Penny Lent *Speed *Lash *The Scorpion *Dr. Charles Hendrickson *Ricky King *Trey *Vince *Toy Santa *Jack Frost *Mother Ginger *Matai Shang *Sab Than *Tal Hajus *Morgana le Fay *Maxim Horvath *Drake Stone *Abigail Williams *Leonard Saber *Kip Killian *Carter and Trygstad *El Diablo *Vasquez *Rafferty *Dr. Simon BarSinister *Ramsley *Wilson Croft *Dr. Claw *Kramer *RoboGadget *Lyle Van de Groot *Beatrice Stanhope *Gary Fulcher *Scott Hauger *Janice Avery *Dan and Iggy *Gregory Benson *Olivier Trajean *King Stefan (Maleficent) *King Henry *The Vampire Cat *Paolo Valisari *It *David Xanatos *Demona *Lord Dragunus *Chameleon *Siege *Judge Doom *The Toon Patrol *Lena Hyena *Bongo the Gorilla *Tiara Gold *David Nix *Bonnie Rockwaller *Duke Igthorn *Toadwart "Toadie" *Lady Bane *Marquis de Bouillabaisse *Flint Shrubwood *Lord Willoughby *Unwin *Lokar *Praxina *Mephisto *Gramorr *Proxima Starfall *Skeleton King *Mandarin *Valeena Shanko *Gyrus Krinkle *Sakko *Scrapperton *Wigglenog *Night Master *Carl The Evil Cockroach Wizard *Eradicus *Ella Mental *Rubber Chucky *Indestructo-Bob *Mollecu-Lars *Brother Herman *Ultimoose *Smoke *Mirrors *Yuck *Zarnot *Pondscum *Fastidious James Spiffington *Saranoia *Fr-Ped *Chung Pow Kitties *Kraggler *The Manotaur *Word Paynn *Moordryd Paynn *Drakkus *Cain *Alexander Paine *Spydah *Flesh *Mister Janus Lee *Tilian *Wrecka *Firekat *Stingfly *Rayza *Dragon *Samantha Paine/Magness *The Huntsman *Eli Excelsior Pandarus *Lacey Ladybug *Dr. Ivan Krank *Dr. Phillium Benedict *Bill Cipher *.GIFfany *Dr. Carver (clone) *Suzy Johnson *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) *Charlene Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) *Norm *Professor Poofenplotz *Rodrigo *Thaddeus and Thor *Aloyse von Roddenstein *Mittington Random *Mitch *Drill Sergeant *The Regurgitator *Giant Buford *Mitch *King Pistachion *Derek *Rippen *Principal Larry *Lord Hater *Lord Dominator *Commander Peepers *Sharky and Bones *Beatrice Le Beak *The Sorcerer *The Sorceress *Hannibal McFist *Willem Viceroy III *Robo-Apes *Jerry Driscoll *Mac Antfee *Catfish Booray *The Sorceress *Lucius Heinous VII *Samuel "Samy" Garvin *Skeleton King *Valeena *Mandarin *Abraham Kane *Tooley *Kaia *The Duke of Detroit *Red *Penelope Patterson *Gordie Gibble *Cedric the Sorcerer *Shuriki *Victor Delgado *Carla Delgado *Fiero *Cruz *Vestia *Troyo *Duke Cristóbal *Grim and Hildy Gloom *Captain Bill Fawcett *Mr. and Mrs. Chun *Janja *Chungu *Cheezi *Toffee *Dawn *Sugar Bees *Tobe *Ring Ring *Mr. Simon Bedlam *Kora *Crouch *Spyker *Omnirex *Crumbelina *Romeo *Wolfy Kids *Uma *Harry Hook *CJ Hook *Gil *Zevon *Aunt Spiker and Aunt Sponge *Fleshlumpeater *Bloodbottler *Canaletto *Lady Loki *Emil Blonsky/Abomination *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Armin Zola *Baron Von Strucker *Baron Zemo *Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *Georges Batroc/Batroc The Leaper *Madame Hydra *N'Jadaka/Erik Killmonger *Ultron *Kaecilius *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Goblin 2099 *Goblin Noir *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket *Kilgrave/Purple Man *Tony Masters/Taskmaster *Willis Stryker/Diamondback *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin *Anton Vanko/Whiplash *Mandarin *Billy Russo/Jigsaw *Multi-Fractor/Jigsaw 2099 *Victor Creed/Sabretooth *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad *Rita Wayword/Spiral *Arkady Rossovich/Omega Red *Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Doctor Octopus 2099 *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino *Mac Gargan/The Scorpion *The Scorpion 2099 *Herman Schultz/The Shocker *Martin Li/Mister Negative *Max Dillion/Electro *Electro 2099 *Adrian Toomes/The Vulture *The Vulture Noir *The Vulture 2099 *Curt Connors/The Lizard *Quentin Beck/Mysterio *Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven The Hunter *Joseph/Hammerhead *Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone *Rodrick Kingsley/Hobgoblin *Harry Osborn/Hobgoblin *Hobgoblin 2099 *Eddie Brock/Venom *Kron Stone/Venom 2099 *Anti-Venom *Carnage *Spider-Carnage *Wolf Spider *Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom *Victor von Doom/Doom 2099 *Impossible Man *Annihilus *Harvey Elder/Mole Man *Owen Reece/Molecule Man *Kl'rt/Super Skrull *Cain Marko/Juggernaut *Fred Dukes/Blob *St. John Allerdyce/Pyro *Kenuichio Harada/Silver Samurai *Mister Snister *Apocalypse *Samuel Sterns/The Leader *Blackheart *Mephisto *Nathan Garrett/Black Knight *Davos/Steel Serpent *Cal'syee Summers/Deathbird *Karla Sofen/Moonstone *Malekith the Accursed *Hela *Ronan the Accuser *Baron Mordo *Dormammu *Edgar The Bug *Serleena *Scrad and Charlie *Boris The Animal *Beyonder *Thanos *Galactus *Darth Vader *Darth Maul *Count Dooku *Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine *General Grievous *Asajj Ventress *Cad Bane *Grand Moff Tarkin *Kylo Ren *Supreme Leader Snoke *General Hux *Captain Plasma *Darth Plagueis *Orson Krennic *Dryden Vos *Tobias Beckett *Jango Fett *Boba Fett *Jabba the Hutt *Grand Inquisitor *Fifth Brother *Seventh Sister *Eighth Brother *Rene Belloq *Mola Ram *Walter Donovan *Irina Spalko *Demon Sunset Shimmer *Midnight Sparkle *Principal Cinch *Gaia Everfree *Juniper Montage *Wallflower Blush *Nightmare Moon *Nightmare Rarity *Queen Chrysalis *King Sombra *Mane-iac *Lord Tirek *Daybreaker *Pony of Shadows *Storm King *Aglaope, Piscis and Radne *Megatron *Galvatron *Lockdown *Starscream *Knock Out *Shockwave *Soundwave *Barricade *Brawl *Blackout *Frenzy *Rumble *Bonecrusher *Deveatator *Kickback *Waspinator *Onslaught *Crasher *Cykill *Ramjet *Blitzwing *Thrust *Dirge *The Fallen *Unicron *Rex Lewis/Cobra Commander *Tommy Arashikage/Storm Shadow *Ana Lewis/Baroness *Firefly *Zartan *Writtany and Brittany Biskit *Fisher Biskit *Ramon *Leonard McLeish *Agatha McLeish *Agent Ping *Mayor *Dr. X *Professor Gangrene *Gerrard De Visage/No-Face *Anti-Freeze *Templeton Storm/Tempest *Asazi *Plague Locust *Brooklyn *Ryuga *Doji *Tetsuya *Prince Irving The Terrible *Prince Melvin The Conqueror *Princess Pollyana of Green Gables *Prince Wilburg The Great *Prince Maurice The Merciless *Prince Herbert The Ruthless *Prince Eugene The Mean *Yu Fua *Zakira Fua *Shinji *Amy *Spella *Enchantra *Jonathan Rook/Stretch Monster *Malcolm Kane/Number One *Dr. Don Robertson/Multi-Farious *Circuit-Stream *The Freak Sisters *Jack Kinland/Smokestack *Mickey Simmons *Madam Tousant *Dr. Sarah Kamen/Quick Charge *Number Six *Officer Santos/Mechanica *Jay Michaels/Dr. Dreamscape *The Gentleman *Moanica D'Kay *Nefera de Nile *Van Hellscream *Jack Napier/The Joker *Jack Napier/The Joker (60s) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (60s) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *Ra's Al Ghul *Talia Al Ghul *Ubu *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Rose Wilson/The Raveger *Edward Nygma/The Riddler *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (60s) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (60s) *Bane *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Drury Walker/Killer Moth *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (60s) *Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Basil Karlo/Clayface *Matt Hagen/Clayface *Thomas Blake/Catman *June Moone/The Enchantress *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter (60s) *Klarion The Witch Boy *Rupert Thorne *Kyodai Ken/Ninja *Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *Eric Needham/Black Spider *Nanaue/King Shark *Victor Zsasz/Zsasz *Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast *Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Noah Kuttler/The Calculator *Jason Woodrue/Floronic Man *Roxanne Sutton/Roxy Rocket *Music Meister *Grid *Delbert Billings/Spellbinder *Ira Billings/Spellbinder *William Tockman/Clock King *Terence Crock/Sportsmaster *Mortimer Drake/Cavalier *Quilt/Crazy Quilt *Jacob Baker/Zebra-Man *John Doe/Copperhead *Julian Day/Calendar Man *Paul Booker/Major Disaster *Chuck Brown/Kite Man *Irving Norbert/Planet Master *Simon Ecks/ Doctor Double X *George Dyke/Gorilla Boss *Philip Reardon/Ten-Eyed Man *Mantis *William McElroy/King Tut *Mary Dahl/Baby Doll *Andrea Beaumont/The Phantasm *Thomas Elliot/Hush *Count Vertigo *Warren Lawford/Fox *Armand Lydecker/Vulture *Gunther Hardwicke/Shark *Carl Fowler/Nostromos *Mark Mandrill/Matter Master *Phil Cobb/Signalman *Maximilian Zeus *Jason Burr/Kobra *Karl Hellfern/Doctor Death *Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist and Scarface *Lyle Bolton/Lock-Up *Lonnie Machin/Anarky *Deacon Blackfire *Nathan Finch/Gearhead *Condiment King *Mister Toad *Peter Merkel/Rag Doll *Gaige/Tiger Shark *Temblor *Cosmo Krank/Toymaker *Donnie/Prank *Tony Zucco *John Marlowe/Everywhere Man *Rumor *William Mallory/Wrath *Andy Mallory/Scorn *Margaret Sorrow/Magpie *Silver Monkey *Humphrey Dumpler/Humpty Dumpty *Tobias Whale *Phosphorous Rex *Matatoa *James Craddock/Gentleman Ghost *Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner *Arthur Brown/Cluemaster *Eduardo Flamingo/Flamingo *Anton Knight/Nightslayer *Hugo Strange *Red Claw *Paige Monroe/Calendar Girl *Grace Balin/Orca *Klaus Kristin/Snowman *Edgar Heed/Egghead *Carl Sands/Shadow Thief *Kai/Hellhound *Abner Krill/Polka-Dot Man *Lord Death Man *Yo-Yo *Jade Nguyen/Cheshire *Inque *Walter Shreeve/Shriek *Ollie *Mike Morgan/Magma *Mary Michaels/Freon *Stuart Lowe/2-D Man *Stalker *Curare *Mad Stan *Doctor Able Cuvier *Carter Wilson/Terminal *Invulnerable Man *Bombshell *Ian Peek *Ma Mayhem *Kenny Stanton/Payback *Simon Harper *Doctor Suzuki/Repeller *Charlie Bigelow/Big Time *Melanie Walker/Ten *Willie Watt *Zander *Dee Dee *Ghoul *Woof *Bonk *Chucko *Mr. Fixx *Derek Powers/Blight *Thomas Wayne Jr./Owlman *The Batman Who Laughs *Kitten *Fang *Mumbo Jumbo *Cinderblock *Plasmus *Puppet King *Trident *Warp *Atlas *Master of Games *Johnny Rancid *Professor Chang *Malchior *Adonis *Katarou *Val-Yor *Mother Mae-Eye *Punk Rocket *LeBlanc *Trogaar *Psimon *See-More *Private HIVE *Billy Numerous *Kid Wykkyd *Mammoth *Gizmo *Lauren Park/Jinx *Mad Mod *Control Freak *Ding Dong Daddy *Arthur Light/Doctor Light *Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood *Red X *Trigon *Ares *Circe *Felix Faust *Doris Zuel/Giganta *Baroness Von Gunther *Angelo Bend/Angle Man *Aresia *Lex Luthor *Lex Luthor/Superman *Lena Luthor *Alexis Luthor *General Zod *Prime Earth General Zod *Faora *Mala *Jax-Ur *Lobo *John Corbin/Metallo *Rudy Jones/Parasite *Hiro Okamura/Toyman *Winslow Schott/Toyman *Claire Selton/Volcana *Leslie Willis/Livewire *Edward Lytener/Luminous *Luma Lynai/Superwoman *Bizarro *Batzarro *Bizarra *Cyzarro *Greezarro *Mark Desmond/Blockbuster *Mister Mxyzptlk *Roderick Rose/Hellgrammite *Gerard Shugel/Ultra-Humanite *Amazo *Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman *Joseph Meach and Xan/Composite Superman *Clark Luthor/Ultraman *Mortimer Gloom/The Weeper *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash *Danny West/Reverse-Flash *Edward Clariss/Rival Flash *Hunter Zolomon/Zoom *Thaddeus Thawne/Kid Zoom *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *Lisa Snart/Golden Glider *Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard *George Harkness/Captain Bommerang *Gorilla Grodd *Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master *James Jesse/The Trickster *Abra/Abra Kadabra *Roscoe Dillon/Top *Dufus P. Ratchett/Big Sir *Albert Desmond /Doctor Alchemy *Isaac Bowin /Fiddler *Lashawn Baez/Peek-a-Boo *Roy G. Bivolo/Rainbow Raider *Savitar *Clifford DeVoe/Thinker *Turtle/Turtle Man *T. O. Morrow *Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper *Johnny Chambers/Johnny Quick *David Clinton/Chronos *Mongul *Black Manta *Orm/Ocean Master *Fisherman *Teth-Adam/Black Adam *Mister Mind *Wotan *Per Degaton *Tala *Johnny Dee/Doctor Destiny *Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull *Morgaine le Fey *Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee *Neal Emerson/Doctor Polaris *Clifford Zmeck/Major Force *Bertram Larvan/Bug-Eyed Bandit *Bette Souci/Plastique *Manchester Black *Shade *Vendal Savege *General Vox *Eclipso *Sportsman *Doctor Blizzard *Sir Swami *Francis Stone/Hotstreak *Ivan Evans/Ebon *Shiv *Carmen Dillo *Puff *Onyx *Osebo *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro *Evil Star *Kanjar Ro *Despero *Manhunter *Harold Jordan/Power RIng *Larfleeze *Bleez *Dex-Starr *Zilius Zox *Atrocitus *Brain *Monsieur Mallah *Laura Mille/Madame Rouge *General Immortus *Dark Opal *Emerald Empress *Kanto *Desaad *Steppenwolf *Kalibak *Stompa *Mad Harriet *Lashina *Doomsday *Granny Goodness *Uxas/Darkseid *Vril Dox/Brainiac *Pretorius *Walter *Dorian/Evil Mask *Lonnie The Shark *Pete *Dak/Putty Thing *Eddie/Fish Guy *Skillit *Kablamus *Willamina Bubask *Don Julovit *Dynamite Joe *Doctor Amelia Chronos *Colonel Beauregard Klaxon *Channel Surfer *Gorgonzola The Cheese Witch *Sly Eastenegger *Phony Frenchman *Bub The Shadow Demon *Firtz Drizzle/The Tempest *Buzz Stingman/The Stinger *Madame Suspiria *Sir Andrew Bedwetter *Celia N. Airtight *Tex Clobber *Baxter Simon *Selina Swint *Vicky Pratt/Davida Steelmine *Cybermite *Dragon Lady *War Machine *Riptide *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Teen Titans) *Mammoth (Teen Titans) *Gizmo (Teen Titans) *Mad Mod (Teen Titans) *Control Freak (Teen Titans) *Aliki and Margot Marceau/Double Dare Twins (DC Super Hero Girls) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (DC Super Hero Girls) *Doris Zuel/Giganta (DC Super Hero Girls) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (DC Super Hero Girls) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (DC Super Hero Girls) *Drury Walker/Killer Moth (DC Super Hero Girls) *Garfield Lynns/Firefly (DC Super Hero Girls) *Ed Dawson/Lion-Mane (DC Super Hero Girls) *Lena Luthor (DC Super Hero Girls) *Granny Goodness (DC Super Hero Girls) *Stompa (DC Super Hero Girls) *Mad Harriet (DC Super Hero Girls) *Artemiz (DC Super Hero Girls) *Speed Queen (DC Super Hero Girls) *Lashina (DC Super Hero Girls) *Oroku Saki/The Shredder *Kavaxas/Hothead *Kraang *Anton Zack/Bebop *Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady *Chris Bradford/Dogpound *Rahzar *Tokka *Mutagen Man *Xever/Fishface *Tiger Claw *Snakeweed *Spider Byte *Pizza Face *Jei *Sumo Kuma *Pharaoh Mummy *Dracula *Ho Chan *Dark Beaver *Dire Beaver *Dread Beaver *Dave Beaver *Speed Demon *Don Vizioso *Vic and Vinnie *The Hammer *Tatsu *Wyrm *Armaggon *Verminator Rex *Maximus Kong *Dragonlord *Wick *Baxter Stockman *Captain Mozar *General Mera *King Zanramon *General Blanque *Chaplin *Lord Dregg *Victor Falco/Rat King *Chromedome *Mung *General Traag *Sensei Smash *Garbageman *Moriah *Mr. Go and Mr. Touch *Savanti Romero *Hun *Mutated Hun *Fong *Tsoi *Sid *Drakko *Ultimate Ninja *Ultimate Drakko *Baron Draxun *Triple Threat *Darius Dun *Jammerhead *Torbin Six *Sh'Okanabo *Dark Leonardo *Dark Donatello *Dark Michelangelo *Dark Raphael *Shang Tsung *Reptile *Kano *Goro *Mileena *Baraka *Noob Saibot *Kintaro *Shao Kahn *Dark Kahn *Cyrax *Sektor *Cyber Smoke *Cyber Sub-Zero *Sheeva *Rain *Ermac *Motaro *Chameleon *Khameleon *Quan Chi *Shinnok *Corrupted Shinnok *Reiko *Tanya *Kobra *Kira *Moloch *Daegon *Blaze *Hsu Hao *Havik *Onaga *Kotal Kahn *Erron Black *Tremor *Ferra/Torr *D'Vorah *Frost *Dark Raiden *Dark Liu Kang *Dark Kitana *Freddy Krueger (Mortal Kombat) *Jason Voorhees (Mortal Kombat) *Leatherface (Mortal Kombat) *Predator (Mortal Kombat) *Xenomorph (Mortal Kombat) *Lord Garmadon *Master Chen *Harumi *The Overlord *Pythor P. Chumsworth *Skales *General Kozu *General Cryptor *Samukai *Mojo Jojo *Him *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *Brick *Butch *Boomer *Sedusa *Manboy *Gang Green Gang *Amoba Boys *Aku *Demongo *Vilgax *Albedo *Eon *The Lich King *Red Guy *Eustace Bagge *Ice King *Ice Queen *Morbidia *Gatuax *Frieza *Cooler *King Cold *Garlic Jr. *Turles *Lord Slug *Android 13 *Bojack *Hachiyack *Cell *Broly *Janemba *Evil Buu *Android 21 (Evil) *Zamasu *Anti-Pops/Malum Kranus *Garrett Bobby Ferguson *Gene *Susan *Chong *Klorgbane the Destroyer *Death Bear *Rich Steve *Huge Head *GBF Jr. *Natalia *Jackie Carmichael *David *Richard Buckner *Chuck the F.E. *Laundry Margaret *Gorrath *Darklos *Evil Coop *Evil Kiva *Yosemite Sam *Rocky and Mugsy *Elmer Fudd *Marvin the Martian *Cecil Turtle *Beaky Buzzard *Montana Max *Duck Vader *Danforth Drake and Margot Mallard *Drake Sypher *Time Skip *Ophiuchus Sam *Pinkster Pig *Sylth Vester *Rip Runner *Mr. Swackhammer *Red Monstar *Orange Monstar *Purple Monstar *Blue Monstar *Green Monstar *Stoney & Bugsy *Snowball *Dick Dastardly and Muttley *Darla Dimple *Max *Thrax *Mayor Phlegmming *Mr. Hyde *Long John Silver *The Queen of Hearts *The Dragon *Nolan Sorrento *F'Nale Zandor *I-R0k *Ruber *The Griffin *Rasputin *Ludmilla *Kent Mansley *Drej Queen Susquehana *Preed *Mouse King *Mouse Queen *Lord Business *Bad Cop *Sheriff Not-A-Robot *Seti *Rameses *Tzekel-Kan *Eris *Lord Farquaad *The Fairy Godmother *Prince Charming *Rumpelstiltskin *Makunga *Teetsi *Nana *Chantel DuBois *Dave *Tai Lung *Lord Shen *Kai the Collector *Drago Bludvist *Hal Stewart/Tighten *Pitch Black *Carface Carruthers *Red *Professor Screweyes *Sharptooth *Ichy and Dil *Swimmer Sharptooth I *Swimmer Sharptooth II *Swimmer Sharptooth III *Plated Sharptooth *Meanest Sharptooth *Browridge Sharptooth *Sailback Sharptooth *Warren T. Rat *Cat R. Waul *T.R. Chula *Mr. Grasping *Mr. O'Bloat *Chief McBrusque *Scuttlebutt *Madame Mousey *Biff Tannen *Griff Tannen *Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen *Kid Tannen *Edna Strickland-Tannen *Skinhead, Match and 3-D *Data, Spike and Whitey *Stubble, Ceegar and Buck *Davros *Johnny Tran *Lance Nguyen *Carter Verone *DK Takashi *Uncle Kamata *Arturo Braga *Fenix Calderon *Hernan Reyes *Zizi *Vegh *Riley Hicks *Klaus *Adolfson *Mose Jakande *Louis Kiet *Kara *Cipher *Connor Rhodes *Hexxus *Tyler *Odin *Dr. Schechter *B.P. Richfield *Jareth *Fireys *SkekSo *SkekZok *SkekUng *SkekSil *SkekTek *SkekAyuk *SkekNa *SkekShod *SkekOk *SkekEkt *Mrs. Grunion *Steele *Soto *Zeke *Lenny *Oscar *Rudy *Captain Gutt *Squint *Flynn *Gupta *Raz *Silas *Dobson *Phineas T. Ratchet *Madame Gasket *Nigel *Marcel, Armando and Tipa *Mandrake *Quasimodo Wilson *Esmeralda *Bela *Vector Perkins *Mr. Perkins *Eduardo Perez/El Macho *Scarlet Overkill *Herb Overkill *Balthazar Bratt *Clive *Pippy P. Poopypants/Tippy Tinkletrousers *Melvin Sneedly *Francis E. Francis *Dennis *Victor *Cyclops *Burger-Beard *Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth *Principal Huggins *The Exterminator *Tetherby *Chandler *Bratty Kid *The Manager *Park Ranger *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Metal Knuckles *Metal Sally *Tails Doll *Chaos *Black Doom *Mephiles the Dark *Infinite *Scourge The Hedgehog *Super Scourge *Fiona Fox *Drago Wolf *Lightning Lynx *Anti-Tails *Anti-Sally *Anti-Knuckles *Rosy The Rascal *Lien-Da *Conquering Storm *Clove The Pronghorn *Cassia The Pronghrn *Carrotia The Rabbit *Maw The Thylacine *Abyss The Squid *Nephthys The Vulture *Cortez *Thunderbolt The Chinchilla *Akhlut The Orca *Axel The Water Buffalo *Falke Wolf *Bearenger The Grizzly *Mammoth Mogul *Iron Queen *Ixis Naugus *Doctor Finitevus *Erazor Dijinn *Eclipse The Darkling *Eggman Nega *Dr. Robotnik *Snively *Scratch and Grounder *Coconuts *Nack The Weasel *Nicolette The Weasel *Bark The Polar Bear *Bean The Dynamite *Swifty The Shrew *Dark Sonic *Neo Metal Sonic *Zavok *Zeena *Zazz *Zor *Zomom *Master Zik *Robotnik Prime *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka *Dr. Nitrus Brio *Nina Cortex *Papu Papu *Ripper Roo *Koala Kong *Pinstripe *Komodo Joe and Komodo Moe *Tiny Tiger *Dr. N. Gin *Dingodile *Dr. Nefarious Tropy *Nitros Oxide *Rilla Roo *Mega-Mix *Rusty Walrus *Ra-Ko *Wa-Wa *Py-Ro *Lo-Lo *N. Trance *Brainwashed Crunch Bandicoot *Brainwashed Coco Bandicoot *Zam *Zem *Krunk *Nash *Norm and Big Norm *Geary *Emprorer Velo XXVII *Real Velo *Madame Amberly *Evil Crash Bandicoot *Evil Coco Bandicoot *Evil Crunch Bandicoot *The Evil Twins *WIllie Wumpa Cheeks *Ripto *Gnasty Gnorc *The Sorceress *Ineptune *Evil Dragon Red *Corrupted Cynder The Dragon *Dark Spyro The Dragon *Gaul *Malefor *Chompy Mage *Wolfgang *Dreamcatcher *Golden Queen *Kaos *Glumshanks *Kaossandra *Garland *The Emperor *Cloud of Darkness *Golbez *Exdeath *Gilgamesh *Kefka Palazzo *Sephiroth *Kadaj *Yazoo *Loz *Rufus Shinra *Azul The Cerulean *Rosso The Crimson *Nero The Sable *Weiss The Immaculate *Genesis *Ultimecia *Seifer Almasy *Fujin *Raijin *Kuja *Jecht *Seymour Guado *Judge Gabranth *Barthandelus *Ardyn Izunia *Lord Zedd *Chaos *Spiritas *Lord Drakkon *Black Dragon *Tetsuo Shima *Doctor Onishi Unlockable Characters Heroes *Thumbelina *Prince Cornelius *Jacquimo *Li'l Bee, Gnatty, & Baby Bug *Hero *Mother *King Colbert *Queen Tabitha *Ms. Fieldmouse *Mr. Mole *Gus and Rosie *Stanley *Mrs. Brisby *Teresa Brisby *Cynthia Brisby *Martin Brisby *Timothy Brisby *Jonathan Brisby *Jeremy *The Great Owl *Justin *Mr. Ages *Nicodemus *Auntie Shrew *Hubie *Marina *Rocko *Chihiro Ogino *Haku *Lin *No-Face *Kamaji *Boh *Yu-Bird *Zeniba *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Owen Grady *Claire Dearing *Dr. Ian Malcolm Villains *Malcolm Turnbull *Grundel Toad *Mrs. Toad *Berkeley Beetle *Queen Gnorga *King Llort *Jenner *Sullivan *Dragon *Drake *Yubaba *Kashira *Dr. Henry Wu Downloadable Characters Heroes *Ash Williams *Carrie White *Frankenstein's Monster *Al Simmons/Spawn *Anung Un Rama/Hellboy *Buffy Summers *Terminator *Thomas A. Anderson/Neo *Ellen Ripley *Godzilla *King Kong Villains *Freddy Krueger *Jason Voorhees *Leatherface *Ghostface *Michael Myers *Pinhead *Daniel Robitaille/Candyman *Chucky *Jack Torrance *Count Dracula *John Kramer/Jigsaw *Xenomorph *Predator =Non-Playable Characters= Commentators *Mike the Microphone (Announcer) *Magic Mirror *Crystal Ball *Queen Delightful's Magic Mirror *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Orbot and Cubot *Omachao *Michael Cole *John Layfield *Jerry Lawler Pit Crew *Stormtroopers *Rebeltroopers *S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents *Weasels *Handy Manny's Tools *Chickens *Penguins *Frogs *Rats *Frackles (Blue, Green, J.G., Green Hunchback, Purple, Pink, Green-Pink, and Purple-Gray) *Muppet Monsters (Gorgon Heap, Mean Mama, Timmy Monster, Beautiful Day Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mutations, Angel Marie, Pokey, Cue Card Monster, Cynthia Rose, Mo Frackle, and Scabby Frackle) *Fazoobs *Minnie's Color Racing Paint *Anything Muppets and Monsters *Yip-Yip Aliens *Honkers *Dingers *Fraggles *Doozers *Other Fraggle Rock Creatures (Murray, Brool, Brio, Balsam, Aretha, Begoony, Mudwell Mudbunny, Wander McMooch, and Inkspots) *Unisaurs *Goblins *Garthim *Landstriders *Pirates *Zombies *Ghosts *Skeletons *Witches *Royal Guards *Rescue Squads *Officers *Doctors *Reindeers =Playable Vehicles= *Ferrari Time Travel *American Viper *Plymouth Slingshot *Ralph's Truck *Vanellope's Kart *Mutt *Stronghorn *Whiptail *Light Cycle *Blonde Thunder *Sasquatch *The Red Car *Spider-Mobile *The Punisher's Battle Van *Hellcycle *Landspeeder *Batmobile *Batmobile (60s) *Robin's Motorcycle *Nightwing's Motorcycle *Catwoman's Motorcycle *Jokermobile *Harley Quinn's Motorcycle *Speed Star *G.U.N. Auto Tread *Bandicoot Kart *Cortex Kart *Oxide Kart *Trance Kart *Boss Kart *DeLorean DMC-12 *Bozer the Bulldozer *Carl the Crane *Carrie the Forklift *Diggs the Tractor/Backhoe *Lug the Dumptruck *Maxine the Mixer *Scooch the Front-End Dumper/Dumptruck *Marty's DeLorean *Kaneda's Motorcycle *Parzival's DeLorean *Artemis' Motorcycle *Bigfoot Monster Truck *Christine the Plymouth Fury *Mach 5 *Ford Falcon *The Mystery Machine *Fozzie's Studebaker *Gonzo's Plumbing Truck *Miss Piggy's Motorcycle *The Electric Mayhem Bus *Beauregard's Taxi *The Countmobile *The Sloppy Jalopy =Story Mode Walkthrough= *Prologue: Brodie's Dream *Chapter 1: The Time Travel Supercar Returns *Chapter 2: Welcome to Disney Multiverse *Chapter 3: Same Bro-Time! Same Bro-Channel! *Chapter 4: Marvel and DC *Chapter 5: Faraway Galaxy *Chapter 6: Indy's World *Chapter 7: Sonic Zone *Chapter 8: Hasbro and Mattel *Chapter 9: The Muppets, Sesame Street and The Henson Universe *Chapter 10: Mortal Kombat *Chapter 11: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Chapter 12: Cartoon Network, Fox and Warner Bros. *Chapter 13: DreamWorks and Universal *Chapter 14: Crash Bandicoot, Spyro and the Skylanders *Chapter 15: Power Rangers and the Loud House *Chapter 16: Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts *Chapter 17: Fast to the Future *Final Chapter: The Final Challenge of Disney *Epilogue: Real World Restoration =Locations= *Science Fiction University - Located at the north and the main hub of the game *CutsCinema *The Beach =Tracks= Starter *1900s London, United Kingdom *Enchanted Dominion *Hundred Acre Wood *Neverland *Skybird Island *Pirate Princess Island *Treasure Planet *Atlantis *Hawaii Islands *Metroville *Monsters University *Deep Jungle *Finding Nemo World *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Race *O.W.C.A Training Track *Downtown Danville *Gravity Falls, Oregon *Radiator Springs *RLS Legacy *Atlantica *Pleasure Island *Devil's Bayou *The Outback *Agrabah *Kingdom of the Sun *Man's Village *Port Royal *Prankster's Paradise *Sunnyside *Olympus Coliseum *Arendelle *New Orleans *Pride Rock *Baker Street *Arcadia *Sugar Rush *The Land of Dragons *Andy's Room *Bonnie's Room *Clawtooth Mountain *Oz *New York (Daytime) *New York (Nighttime) *Marvel New York *Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada *Catalina Island, California *Prydain *Space Paranoids *New Holland *Scotland *Toy Box *Sherwood Forest *Dalmatian Plantation *Notre Dame *Beast's Castle *Wonderland *Halloween Town *San Fransokyo *ToonTown *Muppet Theater *Hong Kong *Duckburg *St. Canard *Cape Suzette *Rite of Spring *Steadfast Tin Soldier *Rhapsody in Blue *Firebird Suite *Night on Bald Mountain *House of Mouse *Destiny Islands *Hollow Bastion *Twilight Town *Radiant Garden *Roarsville *Sheet Rock Hills *Galactic Conjunction 6000 *Pirate Island *Enchancia *Tokyo, Japan *Porta Corsa *Zootopia *Savanna Central/Downtown Zootopia *Jollywood *London, United Kingdom *Sahara Square *Asgard *Xandar *Paris, France *Boonta Eve Classic *Pixie Hollow *The Moon *Norrisville *Gosford, Australia *Tuggerah, Australia *Woy Woy, Australia *Sydney, Australia *Anaheim, California *Angel Grove, California *Downtown London, United Kingdom *San Diego, California *Singapore City, Singapore *Hollywood, California *Chicago, Illinois *Downtown Tokyo, Japan *England, United Kingdom *Spoonerville *Downtown Duckburg (Daytime) *Downtown Duckburg (Nighttime) *Washington, DC *Yokohama, Japan *St. Petersburg *Mount Rushmore *Cybertron *Turtle Lair *NetherRealm *Hell *The Pit *New Jersey *The Strip, Las Vegas, Nevada *S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarier *Mars *Ontario, Canada *48th Montevillebad Grand Prix *H.Y.D.R.A. Headquarters *Middleton *Good Future Danville *Kingdom of Auradon *Enchancia Flying Derby Track *Salem, Massachusetts *North Pole *Bug City *Muppet Studios *Timeless River *Naboo *Kamino *Geonosis *Coruscant *Tatooine *Kashyyyk *Mygeeto *Felucia *Utapau *Mustafar *Polis Massa *Alderaan *Scarif *Kessel *Death Star *Yavin *Hoth *Dagobah *Bespin *Endor *Jakku *Starkiller Base *Ahch-To *Temple of Doom *Sydney International Speedway *Batangas Race Circuit *Planet Pluto Speedway *Nox *Daichi *Genshi *Krawlosphere *Central Square *Angel Island *Sol Dimension *Equestria *Canterlot High School *Sesame Street *Fraggle Rock *Doozer City *Kingdom of the Gorgs *Seussville *Kingdom of Didd *Jungle of Nool *ACME *Far Far Away *Madagascar *Jade Palace *Bricksburg *Camelot *Isle of Berk *FernGully *Hotel Transylvania *Gru's Lab *Bat Cave *Gotham City *Arkham Asylum *Metropolis *Fortress of Solitude *Themyscira *Oa *Zamarons *The Watchtower *Hill Valley *Giffany *Midgar *Spira *Cocoon *Race of AGES *Super Hero High *Titans Tower *Monster High *Bikini Bottom *Loud House *Hill Valley *Oasis Unlockable *Post-apocalyptic Sydney, Australia *Post-apocalyptic Gosford, Australia *Post-apocalyptic Tuggerah, Australia *Post-apocalyptic London, United Kingdom *Post-apocalyptic England, United Kingdom *Post-apocalyptic Los Angeles, Cailfornia *Post-apocalyptic Tokyo, Japan *Good Future Sydney, Australia *Good Future Gosford, Australia *Good Future Tuggerah, Australia *Good Future Los Angeles, California *Good Future England, United Kingdom *Good Future Tokyo, Japan *Good Future Paris, France *Good Future Downtown Yokohama, Japan *Future Mars *Porter Ranch *Remnant *Moon =Voice Cast= Original Clips *'Vincent Martella' as Brodie Anthony Buchanan/Daydream Brodie (in Hope Estheim/Phineas Flynn mixed voices), Phineas Flynn, Hope Estheim, The Ghost of Christmas Past, Bradley Nicholson, Jason Todd/Robin, Beast Boy (in Phineas Flynn voice) and Sonic the Hedgehog/Super Sonic *'Alyson Stoner' as Georgia Turnbull/Daydream Georgia (in Isabella Garcia-Shapiro voice), Xion, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Kris, Lydia and Jenny Brown *'Tara Strong' as Leaette Foster (in Raven voice), Ingrid Third, Harem Girl 1, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Sci-Twi/Human Twilight Sparkle, Midnight Sparkle, Melody, Becky Dettweiler, Sally Acorn (in style of Twilight Sparkle), Cream the Rabbit, Marie, Grand Councilwoman, Squirrel Girl, Adella, Andrina, Spider-Woman, Scarlet Witch, Invisible Woman, Roo, Michael Darling, John Darling, Arthur Pendragon, Patch, Lucky, Rolly, Whizzer, Domino, Little Dipper, Mowgli, Hathi Jr, Young Bambi, Aracuan Bird (new recorded dialogue), Abu (new recorded dialogue), Young Simba, Young Tarzan, Young Todd, Young Copper, Nemo, Dash, Koda, Prince James, Christopher Thorndyke, Modern Harley Quinn, Modern Poison Ivy, Classic Bubbles, Raven, Vicki Vale, Young Ben Tennyson and Herself *'Tex Hammond' as Lincoln Loud *'Montserrat Hernandez' as Lilo Pelekai, Shanti, Young Gwen Tennyson, Young Nala and Dot *'Yuri Lowenthal' as Jack Skillington, Ben Tennyson, Superboy, Cecil Harvey and Iceman *'Bryce Dallas Howard' as Jaimi-Lee Buchanan (in Claire Dearing voice), Grace Meacham and Claire Dearing *'Chris Pratt' as Benjaimi Lake (in Emmet Brickowski voice), Star-Lord, Emmet Brickowski and Owen Grady *'Colleen Villard' as The Wasp *'Michelle Creber' as Charmy Bee and Applebloom *'Madeleine Peters' as Miles "Tails" Prower/Super Tails and Scootaloo *'Ariel Winter' as Penny Peterson, Thumper's Sister, Gretchen, Jackie, Cosmo the Seedrian and Princess Sofia/Buttercup Sofia/Horserider Sofia *'Susanne Blakeslee' as Faith Adams (in Wanda voice), 1959 Maleficent, 1961 Cruella De Vil, Lady Tremaine, Zira, Flora, Mad Madam Mim, Madame Medusa, Kala and Queen Narissa *'Tye Sheridan' as Wade Watts/Parzival *'Olivia Cooke' as Samantha Cook/Art3mis *'Elizabeth Banks' as Alison Marie Buchanan (in Wyldstyle voice) and Wyldstyle *'Jodi Benson' as Melissa Warren (in Ariel voice), Ariel, Lady, Maid Marian, Belle, Anastasia, Jenna, Anita Radcliffe and Thumbelina *'Willa Holland' as Aqua *'Ashley Johnson' as Gwen Tennyson, Terra and Izzy (in style of Ellie from The Last of Us) *'Debi Derryberry' as Eden, Coco Bandicoot and Tawna Bandicoot *'Craig Charles' as Dave Lister *'Chris Barrie' as Arnold Rimmer *'Emily Blunt' as Mary Poppins *'Luci Christian' as Fiona Somerville *'Kiefer Sutherland' as Scott Anthony Buchanan (in Jack Bauer/Samson mixed voices) and Samson *'Michael Dorn' as I.M. Weasel, Joseph Korso and Swamp Thing *'Charlie Adler' as Doctor Doom, Sabretooth, Mr. Whiskers, I.R. Baboon, Cow, Chicken, The Red Guy, The Rabbit, Buster Bunny, Starscream and Percival C. McLeach *'Jesse McCartney' as Jaxon Harris (in Roxas/Young Justice Robin mixed voices), Dipstick, Pegasus (newly recorded dialogue, in style of Young Justice Robin), Mighty the Armadillo (in style of Roxas), Roxas, Terence, Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing and Ventus *'Linda Larkin' as Jennifer Treay (in Jasmine voice) and Jasmine *'Estelle' as Sandra Buchanan (in style of Garnet) and Garnet *'Bette Midler' as Winifred Sanderson *'Hank Azaria' as Kenny Harris (in Bartok voice) and Bartok *'Billy West' as Elmer Fudd *'Christopher Lloyd' as Professor Anthony John Buchanan (in Doctor Emmett Brown voice), Doctor Emmett Brown, Master Xehanort (in Rasputin voice), Merlock, Rasputin, Chuck Thorndyke (in Doctor Emmett Brown voice) and Judge Doom *'Peter Capaldi' as Twelfth Doctor *'Jodie Whittaker' as Thirteenth Doctor *'J.K. Simmons' as Stanford Pines, Mayor Lionheart and King Acorn *'Haley Joel Osment' as Nafi Schaaf (in Sora voice), Sora and Vanitas *'Kyle Hebert' as J. Jonah Jameson *'Steven Blum' as Zeb, Ghost Rider, Starscream, Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero, Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow, Bo' Rai Cho, Abomination and A-Bomb *'Liam O'Brien' as Red Skull, Mr. Freeze, Buster, Reverse-Flash, Dracula and Robert Zemeckis *'Roger Craig Smith' as Captain America, Human Torch, Modern The Riddler, Gazerbeam and Ray the Flying Squirrel (in style of Belson Nole) *'Dave Wittenberg' as Mad Doctor *'Kate Higgins' as 1959 Princess Aurora *'Hayley Atwell' as Agent Carter *'Max Charles' as Kion and Sherman *'Sarah Silverman' as Jasmine Anne-Marie Lake (in Vanellope Von Schweetz voice) and Vanellope Von Schweetz *'Rebecca Shoichet' as Fiona Turnbull (in Sunset Shimmer voice), Marahute (newly recorded dialogue, in style of Sunset Shimmer), Atta, Chicha, Penny Forrester, Yatta, She-Hulk, Wave the Swallow, Bimbette 1, Sawyer, Kayley, Chel, Crysta, Major, Wonder Woman (in She-Hulk/Sunset Shimmer mixed voices), Black Widow (in She-Hulk/Sunset Shimmer mixed voices), Sunset Shimmer/Daydream Shimmer and Evil Sunset Shimmer/Demon Sunset *'Irene Bedard' as Pocahontas *'Jennifer Cody' as Charlotte La Bouff *'Génesis Rodríguez' as Honey Lemon *'Kazumi Evans' as Lady Kluck, Dixie, Akima Kunimoto, Demona, Aunt Sponge, Aunt Spider, The Fates, Eris, Hawkgirl (in Adagio Dazzle voice) and Adagio Dazzle *'Daisy Ridley' as Rey *'John Boyega' as Finn *'Lex Lang' as Doctor Doom, Poe Dameron, Captain Cold and Dr. Neo Cortex *'Nate Torrence' as Clawhauser *'Brian Bloom' as Warp Darkmatter, Daredevil, Punisher, Silver Surfer, Taskmaster and Black Mask *'Tim Curry' as Forte, Evil Manta, Hexxus and Palpatine *'Charlie Schlatter' as Tim Drake/Red Robin and Ace Bunny *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse, The Fairy Godmother, Pebbles Flintstone, Ellie Mae, Nanny, Winifred, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, Duchess, Widow Tweed and Fauna *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Jennifer Hale' as Cinderella, Thorn (Hex Girls), Killer Frost, Tanya, Dory, Sam, Mandy, Alana, Mad Harriet and Julie Herschbaum *'Andrea Baker' as Clover *'Emilie Claire Barlow' as Alex *'Adrian Truss' as Jerry *'Daniel DeSanto' as Blaine *'Danny Pudi' as Huey *'Mark Hamill' as Luke Skywalker, Master Eraqus, Skeleton King, The Trickster, Mr. Block, Red Skull (Marvel Super Hero Squad) and Py-Ro the Fire Elemental *'Simon Pegg' as Buck and Ogden Morrow/The Curator *'Eric Bauza' as Pepe Le Pew, Marvin the Martian, Zak, Rotor the Walrus, Dino, Drift and Fenton Crackshell *'Catherine Tate' as Magica De Spell, Lena Hyena and Granny *'Vin Diesel' as The Iron Giant, Dominic Toretto, Shane Wolfe and Groot *'Anika Noni Rose' as Tiana *'Bruno Campos' as Naveen *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck, Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Aunt Sarah, Si and Am, Anastasia Tremaine, Merryweather, Tasmanian She-Devil, Ursula (replacing the late Pat Carroll, in Queen of Hearts voice), Morgana (replacing the late Pat Carroll, in Queen of Hearts voice), Wilma Flintstone, Shenzi, Dot, Timon's Mother, Sarabi, Mrs. Calloway and Queen of Hearts *'Greg Eagles' as Aku-Aku and Jax Briggs *'Shelby Young' as Leia Organa *'Catherine Taber' as Padme Amidala, Classic Batgirl and Classic Catwoman *'E.G. Daily' as Classic Buttercup and Bamm-Bamm Rubble *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Lafayette, Pluto and Sleepy *'Jason Marsden' as Max Goof, Jim Hawkins, Kovu, Cash and Tino Tonitini *'Jim Cummings' as Pete, Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy, Bashful, Sleepy, Stromboli, Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke, Walrus, Chesire Cat, Tony, Sir Ector, Colonel Hathi, Kaa, Roquefort, Bonkers T. Bobcat, King Leonidas, King Richard, Boomer (in style of Tigger), Zummi Gummi, Victor, Baby Herman, Bill Sykes, Chief Powhatan, King Triton, Gaston, Razoul, Tasmanian Devil, King Kashekim Nedakh, Nobi the White Mouse, Cecil Clayton, Ed, Wilbur, Tantor, John Silver, Morph, Fat Cat, Pecos Bill, Waylon and Floyd, Colonel, Taz The Tasmanian Devil, Thanos (Marvel Super Hero Squad), Super Skrull (Marvel Super Hero Squad), Fuzzy Lumpkins and Ray *'Ernie Sabella' as Pumbaa *'Steve Matchett' as Mike the Microphone (Commentator/Regular mode) *'Dave Burns' as Mike the Microphone (Announcer mode) *'Dan Povenmire' as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Dakota and Himself *'Ruth Donnell' as Princess Merida *'Amy Poehler' as Joy *'Phyllis Smith' as Sadness *'Lewis Black' as Anger *'Mindy Kaling' as Disgust *'Bill Hader' as Fear, Flint Lockwood and Bloodbottler *'Jemaine Clement' as Nigel and Fleshlumpeater *'Britt McKillip' as Princess Cadance and Dean Cadance *'Richard Kind' as Bing Bong *'Linda Cardellini' as Wendy Corduroy and Hot Dog Water *'Kirk Thornton' as Cubot *'Roger L. Jackson' as Mojo Jojo and Ghostface *'David Oyelowo' as Scar *'Rob Lowe' as Simba, Bernard and Copper *'Toks Olagundoye' as Mrs. Beakley *'Mick Wingert' as Po *'Wally Wingert' as Garrett, Chairmouse, Alex, Classic The Riddler, Doctor Strange and Orbot *'Ray Chase' as Classic Batman, Star-Ace Little, Etrigan the Demon, Uncle Art and Adam West *'Jeff Bergman' as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester Pussycat, Fred Flintstone, Bongo the Gorilla, Mr. Incredible, Classic The Joker and Classic The Scarecrow *'Bob Bergen' as Porky Pig and Tweety Bird *'Grant George' as Scott Lang/Ant-Man and Warrior of Light *'Michael Cole' as Himself *'John Layfield' as Himself *'Jerry Lawler' as Himself *'Ben Mendelsohn' as Nolan Sorrento and Director Orson Krennic *'Beck Bennett' as Launchpad McQuack *'Thomas F. Wilson' as Biff Tannen and Rok-Yo the Earth Elemental *'Khary Payton' as Rafiki, Grimlock, Cyborg, Falcon, Zack, Wasabi and Candyman *'Bumper Robinson' as Storm the Albatross *'Sam Riegel' as Saint Walker and Jet the Hawk *'Scott Porter' as Superboy, Aquaman and Cyclops *'Cherami Leigh' as Pirate Princess *'Jeremy Shada' as Prince James, Steven Universe and Finn *'Hynden Walch' as Alice, Wendy Darling, Jane Darling, Eilonwy, Starfire and Princess Bubblegum *'Craig Ferguson' as Owl and The King *'Fred Tatasciore' as Qui-Gon Jinn, Hulk, Solomon Grundy, Bane, Gorilla Grodd, Shifu, Beast, Black Adam, Rocksteady, Killer Croc (DC Super Hero Girls), Brainiac (DC Super Hero Girls), Ares (DC Super Hero Girls), Cable, Dingodile, Koala Kong, Komodo Joe, Komodo Moe, E-123 Omega, Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai and Pinhead *'John Eric Bentley' as Nick Fury and Frozone *'Nolan North' as Green Goblin, Superman, General Zod, Deadpool, Indiana Jones and The Announcer *'Laura Bailey' as Bellwether, Kim Possible, Elektra, Phoenix, Modern Catwoman, Mary Jane Watson, Mystique, Gamora and Serah Farron *'Ming-Na Wen' as Mulan, Detective Ellen Yin and Dr. Hirano *'Travis Oates' as Piglet, Porcupine, Deacon Owl and Rudy *'Billy Zane' as Ansem and John Rolfe *'Richard Epcar' as Raiden *'Troy Baker' as Yao, Hawkeye, Loki, Modern Batman, Erron Black, Fujin, Shinnok, Red Hood, Hawkman, Two-Face, Moon Knight, Modern The Joker, Fred's Father and Stan Lee *'Matthew Mercer' as Kurtis Styrker *'Mekai Curtis' as Zack Underwood *'Ogie Banks' as War Machine, Luke Cage/Power Man and Miles Morales *'Josh Keaton' as Andrew Somerville (in Young Hercules voice), Young Hercules, Prince Eric, Prince Charming, Prince Ferdinand, Prince Edward, Kenai, David, Billy Baston/Shazam, Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, The Flash and Prince Cornilius *'Tate Donovan' as Hercules and Basil of Baker Street *'Eddie Izzard' as Brad Buchanan (in Nigel voice), Sergeant Tibbs, Nigel and Miles Axlerod *'Paul St. Peter' as Xemnas *'Jamieson Price' as Noob Salibot and Ermac *'Tricia Helfer' as Sonya Blade *'Matt Craig' as Cecil Turtle *'Robbie Daymond' as Spider-Man and Hunter the Cheetah *'Zachary Levi' as Flynn Rider *'Vincent Tong' as Brian Turnbull (in Kai/Flash Sentry mixed voices), Will Turner, Robin Hood, Prince Adam, Booster Gold, Prince Phillip, Wilbur Robinson, Danny, Cale Tucker, Pips, The Ghost of Christmas Present and Flash Sentry *'David Spade' as Kuzco *'Max Kellerman' as Mr. Tanaka (Regular Voice) *'Micheal Buffer' as Mr. Tanaka (Announcer Voice) *'Hugh Jackman' as Wolverine and The Announcer *'Larry the Cable Guy' as Tow Mater *'Peter Cullen' as Eeyore, Monterey Jack, Captain Nathaniel Flint and Optimus Prime *'Zach Braff' as Chicken Little *'Jared Butler' as Captain Jack Sparrow and Tonto *'David Boat' as The Thing, Thor (Marvel Super Hero Squad) and Venom *'James Arnold Taylor' as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Robert Copperbottom, Green Arrow, Guy Gardner/Green Lantern and Tidus *'Rowan Blanchard' as Riley Matthews *'Sabrina Carpenter' as Maya Hart and Melissa Chase *'Dove Cameron' as Mal *'Sofia Carson' as Evie *'Cameron Boyce' as Carlos *'Booboo Stewart' as Jay *'Orlando Brown' as Cornelius Fillmore *'Kelly Osborne' as Hildy Gloom *'Kelly Marie Tran' as Rose Tico *'Corey Burton' as Dale, Ludwig Von Drake, Grumpy, Yen Sid, Ringmaster, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Carpenter, March Hare, Mad Hatter, George Darling, Captain Hook, King Stefan, Sir Bart, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Badger, Horned King, John Smith, Judge Claude Frollo, Winston, Speedy The Snail, Kerchak, Zipper, Metal Sonic (in Cad Bane voice), Ebenezer Scrooge, Cad Bane, Dr. N. Gin, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Nack the Weasel/Fang the Sniper (in Captain Hook voice), Dr. N. Gin, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Alameda Slim, Zeus, Shan Yu, Magic Mirror, Doc Hudson, Quint and Count Dooku *'Ginnifer Goodwin' as Judy Hopps *'Jason Bateman' as Nick Wilde *'Patrick Seitz' as Brutus (new recorded dialogue), Nero (new recorded dialogue), The Firebird and Scorpion *'Jonathan Freeman' as Jafar, Professor Ratigan (in Jafar voice) and Eli Excelsior Pandarus *'James Woods' as Hades, Dr. Phillium Benedict, Edgar Balthazar and Lex Luthor *'Phil Snyder' as Jiminy Cricket *'Rob Paulsen' as Nicholas Luyt (in Jose Cariosa/Pinky voice), P.J., Dimitri, Jose Carioca, Napoleon, Sheriff of Nottingham, Dinky, Chief, Donatello, Yakko Warner, Pinky, Big the Cat, Booster Munchapper, B.E.N., Antoine D'Coolette, George Lucas and Himself *'Cheech Marin' as Tito, Bonzai and Ramone *'Wilmer Valderrama' as Manny Garcia *'Carlos Alazraqui' as Jackson MacDonald (in Panchito Pistoles voice), Adult Bambi, Panchito Pistoles, Speedy Gonzales, Mike Wazowski and Felipe *'J.P. Manoux' as Randall Boggs *'Brian George' as Captain Barbossa *'Paul Kandel' as Clopin *'Keith David' as Mufasa, Goliath and Doctor Facilier *'Tom Kane' as Yoda, C-3PO, Admiral Ackbar, Ultron and Professor Utonium *'Kelly Sheridan' as Supergirl, Giddy, Nakoma and Starlight Glimmer *'Kari Wahlgren' as Suzy Johnson, Nova, Attina, Tigress and Invisible Woman *'Alan Tudyk' as King Candy and Duke Weaselton *'Helen Sadler' as Jyn Erso *'Paul St. Peter' as Xemnas *'Matthew Wood' as General Grievous *'Adam Driver' as Kylo Ren *'Jim Hanks' as Woody, Woody Car and Walt Disney *'Mike MacRae' as Buzz Lightyear, Utility Belt Buzz and Buzz Light Car *'Stephen Stanton' as Happy, Melman, Old Obi-Wan Kenobi and Grand Moff Tarkin *'Jim Meskimen' as Genie and Fender *'Ross Thomas' as Sam Flynn *'John DiMaggio' as Chernabog (in Galactus voice), Dr. Drakken, Wakka, Mola Ram (in Galactus voice), Bowler Hat Guy, Jake the Dog, Ruber, Rameses, Tzekel-Kan, Galactus, the Backson (in Jake the Dog voice), Uka-Uka, Tiny Tiger, Leatherface, Frankenstein's Monster and Jack Torrance *'Alex Hirsch' as Bill Cipher, Soos Ramirez and Grunkle Stan *'Bettina Bush' as Gloria *'Erin Cottrell' as Quorra *'James Sie' as Monkey *'Lucy Liu' as Viper *'Max Roch' as Mantis *'Dan Castellaneta' as Earl and Flem *'Will Friedle' as Ron Stoppable, Blue Beetle and Batman Beyond *'Mandy Moore' as Toni Buchanan (in Rapunzel voice), Rapunzel, Sheriff Callie and Nita *'Josh Gad' as Olaf *'Kirsten Bell' as Anna *'Idina Menzel' as Elsa *'Jonathan Groff' as Kristoff *'Santino Montana' as Prince Hans *'Ryan Potter' as Hiro Hamada *'Scott Adsit' as Baymax *'Jamie Chung' as GoGo Tamago *'T.J. Miller' as Fred, Tuffnut Thorston and i-R0k *'Maya Rudolph' as Aunt Cass Hamada *'Daniel Henney' as Tadashi Hamada *'Michael J. Fox' as Chance, Milo Thatch and Marty McFly *'David Kaufman' as Aldrin Pesky, Jimmy Olsen and Lampwick *'BD Wong' as John Treay (in Li Shang voice), Shang and Dr. Henry Wu *'Malcolm McDowell' as Dr. Calico *'Emily Mortimer' as Holley Shiftwell *'Ashley Eckstein' as Chloe Carruthurs (in Ahsoka Tano voice), Rebecca Cunningham, Ahsoka Tano, Joanna (new recorded dialogue, in Ahsoka Tano/Cheetah mixed voices), Adult Faline, Bimbette 2, Cloak and Cheetah *'TC Carson' as Mace Windu *'Andrew Stanton' as Emperor Zurg and Hopper *'Dwayne Johnson' as Maui and Himself *'Steve Burton' as Cloud Strife *'Nathan Kress' as Wedge Antilles *'Mark Rylance' as The BFG and James Halliday/Anarok *'Richard Ian Cox' as Vector the Crocodile *'Brian T. Delaney' as Wreck-It Ralph *'Jack McBrayer' as Irving, Gaston Framagucci, Fix-It Felix Jr. and Wander *'April Winchell' as Sergeant Colhoun and Clarabelle Cow *'Catherine Taber' as Padme Amidala, Leia Organa and Lori Loud *'Robin Atkin Downes' as Alfred Pennyworth, Sam Speed (in Medic voice), Deadshot (in Medic voice), Firefly and Davy Jones *'Robert Englund' as Wa-Wa the Water Elemental (in Vulture/Dornammu mixed voices), Freddy Krueger, Modern Scarecrow, Dornammu (The Super Hero Squad Show) and Felix Faust *'Jeffrey Combs' as The Question, Rat King and Gyrus Krinkles *'Dan Green' as Mephiles the Dark and Jason Voorhees *'Ben Burtt' as WALL-E, M-O, R2-D2 and BB-8 *'Sam Witwer' as Palpatine/Darth Sidious, Galen Marek and Darth Maul *'Andy Serkis' as Supreme Leader Snoke *'Trevor Devall' as Jar Jar Binks and Rocket Raccoon *'Tom Kenny' as Spyro the Dragon, The Professor, Becoe, Orville, Rabbit, Chien Po, Pat, Leonard Francis Lopart, The Penguin, Iron Man (Marvel Super Hero Squad), Captain America (The Super Hero Squad Show), Mayor of Townsville, Tenth Doctor, Leo Callisto, Orbot, Sinestro and Carl Chryniszzswics *'Cassnadra Lee Morris' as Elora the Faun *'Melissa Fahn' as Zoe the Fairy *'Andre Sogliuzzo' as Sparx the Dragonfly, Puss in Boots and Tai Lung *'Jeff "Swampy" Marsh' as Elliot the Dragon, Major Monogram, Cavendish and Himself *'David Tennant' as Scrooge McDuck and Hiram Flaversham *'Jason Alexander' as Hugo, Poseidon, Abis Mal and Lil' Lightning *'Patricia Lentz' as Laverne *'Audrey Wasilewswki' as Terk *'Kelsey Grammer' as Stinky Pete the Prospector, Francis, Henry J. Waternoose III and Vladimir *'Candi Milo' as Irma Lair *'Don Novello' as Vincenzo Santorini *'Ken Page' as Oogie Boogie *'Thomas Brodie-Sangster' as Ferb Fletcher and Taran *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Perry the Platypus, Daffy Duck, Man-Bat, Chewbacca, Brainiac, Doctor Octopus, Plastic Man, Larfleeze, Mister Fantastic, The Road Runner, Merc, Turner, Brutus, Nero, Joanna, Bear, Felicia (vocal effects), Philippe (new recorded dialogue), Meeko, Flit, Percy, Khan (new recorded dialogue), Xenomorph, Predator, Godzilla and King Kong *'Kelly Metzger' as Spitfire, Gloriosa Daisy and Nya *'Hayden Panettiere' as Birdie O'Brian, Kairi, and Luna (Hex Girls) *'Kevin McDonald' as Agent Pleakley *'Cree Summer' as Cynder the Dragon, Yzma, Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh, Thunder, Felicia (new recorded dialogue), Moana, Rouge the Bat, Storm and Kneesaa *'Kimberly Brooks' as Dusk (Hex Girls), Lightning and Vixen *'Jessica DiCicco' as Malina, Jane Porter, Captain Amelia, Flame Princess, Lynn Loud Jr., Lucy Loud, Maggie Pesky, Star Sapphire, and Lashina *'Cristina Milizia' as Jessica Cruz *'Gregg Berger' as Ripto, Crush, Gulp and Grimlock *'Erica Lindbeck' as Mera and Black Cat *'Chris Sanders' as Stitch *'Mark Moseley' as Mushu and Donkey *'Will Ryan' as Willie the Giant, Dopey and Fisherman Bear *'Mak Wilson' as J. Thaddeus Toad *'Nigel Plaskitt' as Ratty *'Mike Quinn' as Moley *'Amir Talai' as Crane *'Brian Herring' as Angus McBadger *'Richard Coombs' as Cyril Proudbottom *'John Eccleston' as Mr. Winkie *'Bobby Moynihan' as Louie *'Vanessa Marshall' as Nala and Black Canary *'Kath Soucie' as Perdita, Vixey, Dusty, Sally, Miss Bianca, Lola Bunny, Georgette, Queen Ant, Tish Katsufrakis and Nicole the Holo-lynx/Overclocked Nicole (in Sally Acorn voice) *'Patrick Warburton' as Nathan Chapman (in Kronk voice), Jake, Sarge, Kronk, Angel Kronk and Devil Kronk *'David DeLuise' as David Somerville (in Coop voice), Fagin, Itchy, Tiger, Stanley and Coop *'John Ratzenberger' as Hamm, Hamm Car, P.T. Flea, P.T. Flea Car, The Abominable Snowman, The Abominable Snowplow, The Underminer, Mack and Mustafa *'Wallace Shawn' as Rex and Gilbert Huph *'Paul Dobson' as Master Wu *'Kathleen Barr' as Misako, Trixie Lulamoon and Queen Chrysalis *'Kelly Stables' as Will Vandom *'Kittie' as Taranee Cook *'Christel Khalil' as Cornelia Hale *'Liza Del Mundo' as Hay Lin *'Sarah Vowell' as Violet *'Brent Miller' as Zane *'Liliana Mumy' as Mertle Edmonds and Leni Loud *'Christina Pucelli' as Catwoman (DC Super Hero Girls), Miss Martian (DC Super Hero Girls) and Luan Loud *'Nika Futterman' as Asajj Ventress, Hawkgirl (DC Super Hero Girls), Squeeze, Zira and Luna Loud *'Fred Stoller' as Dusty *'Rosalyn Landor' as The Blue Fairy *'Michael Gough' as Pongo, Shrek, Gopher and Joe *'Holly Fields' as Princess Fiona *'Jess Winfield' as Doc, Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Jumba Jookiba, The Archdeacon and Fenton Q. Harcourt *'Kevin Michael Richardson' as Sebastian (stand-in voice for Samuel E. Wright), Groot, Barney Rubble, Mr. Arrow, John Stewart/Green Lantern, Vector the Crocodile, Bulkhead, Big the Cat (in Groot voice), The Shredder, Spawn and Captain Gantu *'Dan Stevens' as Beast *'Michael Adamthwaite' as Jay *'Michael Leon-Wooley' as Louis, Darkseid, Thanos and Hellboy *'John Turturro' as Francesco Bernoulli *'Mae Whitman' as Tinker Bell, Huntsgirl, Pearl, Batgirl, April O'Neil and Older Little Suzy *'Anais Fairweather' as Supergirl (DC Super Hero Girls) *'Elle Fanning' as 2014 Princess Aurora *'Rino Romamo' as Espio the Chameleon *'Jeff Bennett' as Bashful, Geppetto, Foghorn Leghorn, The Reluctant Dragon, Ichabod Crane, Mr. Smee, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Roger Radcliffe, Denahi, Todd, Dodger, Jasper, Merlin, Sir Kay, White Rabbit, Dodo, Secretary Bird, Atka, Amos Slade, Fflewddur Fflam, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Dr. Dawson, Einstein, Dr. Delbert Doppler, Mayor of Halloween Town, Red Tornado, Petrie, Spike, Toby (new record dialogue, in style of Johnny Bravo), Lumiere (stand-in voice for the late Jerry Orbach), Ling, Dr. Jaques Von Hamsterviël, Johnny Bravo, Jack Ryder/The Creeper and Zazu *'Nancy Cartwright' as Pumbaa Jr and Rufus *'Gibbert Gottfried' as Iago, Diablo the Raven (newly recorded dialogue, in style of Iago) and Mr. Mxyzptlk *'Bruce Boxleitner' as Tron *'Dave Foley' as Flik and Flik Car *'Sara Ramirez' as Queen Miranda and Vanilla the Rabbit *'Olivia Munn' as Phoebe Callisto *'Fiona Bishop' as Loretta Callisto *'Cullen McCarthy' as Miles Callisto *'Amy Adams' as Giselle *'Katherine Von Till' as Snow White *'Ron Perlman' as Deathstroke *'Ally Johnson' as Mrs. Incredible/Elastgirl *'Sophie Bush' as Voyd *'Ashlyn Selich' as Speed Queen *'Rachael MacFarlane' as Artemiz *'Ike Amadi' as Martian Manhunter and Atrocitus *'Caroline Rhea' as Sylvia Marpole, Matriarch, Sarah Hawkins, Big Mama, Hera, Mrs. Potts, Quasimodo's Mother, Queen Athena and Linda Flynn-Fletcher *'Ashley Tisdale' as Codylee Nelson (in Candace Flynn voice), Mrs. Jumbo, The Spring Sprite, Abigail and Amelia Gabble, Nani Pelekai, Harem Girl 2, Sabrina Spellman, Grace, Marina, Blaze the Cat, Zatanna (in style of Candace Flynn) and Candace Flynn/Fireside Candace *'Olivia Olson' as Queen Mousetoria, Marceline and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *'Nicole Sullivan' as Mira Nova, Shego and Franny Robinson *'Travis Willingham' as Human Torch, Booster Gold, Francis, Thunderbolt, Thor, Superman, King Roland II and Kilowog *'Ben Schwartz' as Dewey, Classic Dick Grayson/Robin and Bat-Mite *'Ari Rubin' as Quasimodo *'Grey Griffin' as Roxanne, Sadira, Flicker, Kanga, Harem Girl 3, Megara, Helga Sinclair, Betty Rubble, Bambi's Mother, Sally Cemmera, Rita, Jessica Rabbit, Esmeralda, Audrey Rocio Ramirez, Lor McQuarrie, Wonder Woman (DC Super Hero Girls), Lois Lane/Superwoman, Platinum, Aquata, Arista, Frankie Foster, Omachao (in style of Wubbzy), Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, The Enchantess, Giganta, Daphne Blake, Shade the Echidna, Tikal the Echidna (in Azula/Frankie Foster voice), Pepper Potts, Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud, Ellen Ripley and Carrie White *'Bruce Campbell' as Ash Williams *'Max Mittelman' as American Son *'Wendee Lee' (in style of Bulma) as Marine the Raccoon/Hydro Marine and Berlioz *'Matt Lanter' as Anakin Skywalker and Terra *'John Goodman' as Thomas O'Malley, Little John, Baloo, James P. Sullivan and Pacha *'Phil LaMarr' as General Li, John Smith, Captain Phoebus, Marty, Joshua Strongbear Sweet, Aladar, Stika, Prince John, Scroop, Dagger, The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, Finn McMissile, Carver Descartes, Black Panther, Krushauer, He-Lectrix, Dormammu, Baxter Stockman, Tulio, Cubot, Blade, Samurai Jack, Kotal Kahn, Knuckles the Echidna, Michael Jackson and Killer Moth *'Jonathan Adams' as Kang the Conqueror *'Jess Harnell' as Crash Bandicoot, Grim Gloom, Timothy Q. Mouse, Wakko Warner, Roger Rabbit, Lo-Lo the Air Elemental, Mr. Snoops and Cedric the Sorcerer *'Matthew Lillard' as Shaggy Rogers *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega *'Dante Basco' as Jake Long *'Taylor Ervin' as Amy Rose *'Tony Goldwyyn' as Tarzan *'Jason Lee' as Syndrome *'Eden Sher' as Star Butterfly and Amy Rose *'Adam McArthur' as Marco Diaz *'Maurice LaMarche' as David Somerville (in Dr. Nitrus Brio/Brain mixed voices), Decoe (in style of 7D Grumpy), Mortimer Mouse, Horace, Caterpillar, Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, Brain, Benny the Cab, Jack-in-a-Box, Sleet, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Magento (The Super Hero Squad Show), Mr. Big, Ares, Red Tornado (DC Super Hero Girls) and Philoctetes *'Frank Welker' as Megatron, Captain, Louie the Hot Dog Man, Abu (vocal effects), Dumbo (vocal effects), Aracuan Bird (vocal effects), Diablo the Raven (vocal effects), Elliot the Dragon, Marahute (vocal effects), Tyrannosaurus Rex, Pegasus (vocal effects), Toby (vocal effects), Odin, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, E-123 Omega (in Megatron voice), Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, and Steven Spielberg *'Aimee Carrero' as Princess Elena, Vega and Tikal the Echidna *'Markets Herington' as Libby *'Alisha Wainwright' as Leona *'Bill Baretta' as Pepe, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Doglion, and Big Mean Carl *'Dave Goelz' as Gonzo, Waldorf, Beauregard, Zoot, and Bunsen Honeydew *'David Rudman' as Scooter, Janice, Beaker, Wayne, Miss Poogy, Cookie Monster, Baby Bear, and Two-Headed Monster (the up-curved-horn-headed one with dark purple beard) *'Drake Bell' as Manic the Hedgehog (in style of Peter Parker/Spiderman) *'Eric Jacobson' as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Sam Eagle, Animal, The Newsman, Bert, Grover, Oscar the Grouch, Guy Smiley, and Two-Headed Monster (the down-curved-horn-headed one with light purple beard) *'Jim Kroupa' as Thog *'Julianne Buescher' as Wanda *'Matt Vogel' as Kermit, Sweetums, Floyd Pepper, Camilla, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Pops, Constantine, Uncle Deadly, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Big Bird, The Count, Harvey Kneeslapper, Sherlock Hemlock, Amazing Mumford and Simon Soundman *'Peter Linz' as Walter, Rizzo, Statler, Lips, Link Hogthrob, Gene/Behemoth, Ernie, and Herry Monster *'Jennifer Barnhardt' as Zoe, Little Bird, and Gladys the Cow *'Ryan Dillon' as Elmo *'Carmen Osbahr' as Rosita *'Pam Arciero' as Grungetta *'Stephanie D'Abruzzo' as Prairie Dawn *'Leslie Carrara' as Abby Cadabby *'Marty Robinson' as Telly Monster, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Roosevelt Franklin (replacing the late Matt Robinson) and Buster the Horse *'Bruce Connelly' as Barkley the Dog *'Jason Ritter' as Dipper Pines *'Kristen Schaal' as Mabel Pines *'Andy Dick' as Nuka *'Scott Weinger' as Aladdin *'Shannon Chan-Kent' as Brittany and Whittany Biskit *'Richard Petty' as Strip "The King" Weathers *'David Gallagher' as Jaxon Bosworth (in Riku voice), Riku and Riku Replica *'Quinton Flynn' as Timon, Axel/Lea and Malekith the Accused *'Colleen Clinkenbeard' (in style of Luffy from One Piece) as Jake/Captain Jake *'Ashley Johnson' as Izzy (in style of Ellie from The Last of Us) *'Keith Ferguson' as Lightning McQueen, Han Solo, Lord Hater, Friend Owl, Eddie Valiant and Michael Myers *'Stephanie Sheh' as Honey the Cat and Katana (DC Super Hero Girls) *'Danica McKellar' as Miss Martian and Frost *'Tania Gunadi' as Lady Shiva (DC Super Hero Girls) *'April Stewart' as Granny Goodness and Stompa *'Darcy Rose Byrnes' as Princess Amber *'Cathy Weseluck' as Spike, Littlefoot, Fievel, Dumbo and Gus *'Ashleigh Ball' as Rachel Coster (in Rainbow Dash voice), Prissy, Pete, Toulouse, Hogarth Hughes, Toni, Louie, Pinocchio, Christopher Robin, Oliver, Cody, Chip Potts, David, Bltthe Baxter, Bunnie Rabbot, Tzipporah, Jessie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash *'Andrea Libman' as Catty, Angel, Penny, Anne-Marie, Fluttershy, Ducky, Pinkie Pie, Cecilia and Rosie *'Andrea Bowen' as Young Faline, Jenny Foxworth and Olivia Flaversham *'Tabitha St. Germain' as Pepper Clark, Miriam, Rarity, Cera, Wave the Swallow, Princess Luna and Vice-Principal Luna *'Nicole Oliver' as Red She-Hulk, Slue-Foot Sue, Zoe Trent, Princess Celestia and Principal Celestia *'Christina Vee' as Adyson Sweetwater *'Kate Miccuci' as Katie, Velma Dinkley, Irma, Webby Vanderquack and Sara Murphy *'Melissa McCarthy' as Holly, Abby Yates and Herself *'Sandy Fox' as Milly *'Mitchel Musso' as Dean Nelson (in Jeremy Johnson voice), Moses, Miguel, Sinbad, Iron Man (in Jeremy Johnson voice), John Constantine (in Jeremy Johnson voice), Jeremy Johnson and Wally *'Kelly Hu' as Stacy Hirano, Buffy Summers, Sindel, D'Vorah, Katana, Bimbette 3, Karai, Chesire and Lady Shiva *'Kirby Morrow' as Cole *'Jeremy Clarkson' as Adrian *'James May' as Ian *'Richard Hammond' as Nigel *'Darrell Waltrip' as Darrell Cartrip *'Bob Costas' as Bob Cutlass *'Danny Mastrogiorgio' as The Mayor of New York *'Sonny Strait' (in TOM Voice) as The Owner of The Visual Customization Shop *'Karen Strassman' as Kitana and Mileena *'Tom Choi' as Liu Kang *'David Lodge' as Kabal *'Lani Minella' as Sheeva *'Bob Carter' as Baraka and Shao Khan *'Doug Erholtz' as Squall Leonhart *'Johnny Yong Bosch' as Scamp (in Yukimura Sanada voice) and Kung Jin *'Young Maylay' as a DJ in an FM Radio Station *'Scott Menville' as Ryan Somerville and Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing (Teen Titans) *'Greg Cipes' as Matthew Somerville (in Beast Boy voice), Beast Boy (Teen Titans/DC Super Hero Girls), Ryan, Iron Fist and Mort Schaeffer *'Natalie Lander' as Goldie *'Steve Carell' as Gru and Dru *'Kristen Wiig' as Lucy Wilde *'Trey Parker' as Balthazar Bratt *'Sean Astin '''as Raphael *'Josh Pack''' as Casey Jones *'Hoon Lee '''as Master Splinter *'JB Smoove as Bebop *'''Will Yun Lee as Kung Lao *'Parry Shen '''as Takeda Takahashi *'Andrew Kishino''' as Shang Tsung and Sektor *'Andrew Bowen '''as Johnny Cage, Smoke and Rain *'Vic Chao as Kenshi Takahashi and Goro *'Ron Banks '''as Quan Chi *'George Newbern as Sephiroth *'Benjamin Diskin '''as Nigel Uno/Numbah 1, Humphrey, Numbah 2 and Young Xehanort *'Lauren Tom''' as Dana Tan, Gizmo, Jinx, Kuki Sanban/Numbah 3 and The Double Dare Twins *'Michael Rosenbaum' as Wally West/Kid Flash *'Erica Mendez' as Policewoman #1 *'Paul Bettany' as J.A.R.V.I.S., Vision and Dryden Vos *'Jeff Goldblum'as Dr. Ian Malcolm *'Brad Dourif' as Chucky *'Philip Zhao' as Sho *'Win Morisaki' as Daito *'Kevin Conroy' (in Batman voice) as Malcolm Turnbull *Various voices* as Moogles, SWAT Members, Rebeltroopers, Stormtroopers, Police Officers, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, Many Minions and Custom Character =Crew= Voice Direction *Sam Riegel- Voice Director (Studiopolis) *Terry Klassen- Voice Director (Ocean Productions/Voicebox Productions) *Laura Bailey- Voice Director (FUNimation) Modeling *Various =Soundtrack= Score *The Rescuers Down Under Main Title (Bruce Broughton) - The Rescuers theme song. *Spider-Man Main Title (Danny Elfman) - Marvel Universe theme song. *Batman Main Title (Danny Elfman) - DC Universe theme song. *Star Wars Episode II End Credits (John Williams) - Star Wars theme song. Songs *Smooth Criminal (Alien Ant Farm Cover) (Alien Ant Farm) - Chapter and Character select screen. *This Will Be The Day (Casey Lee Williams) - RWBY theme song. *Back in Time (Huey Lewis and the News) - Back to the Future theme song. *I'd Come For You (Nickelback) - During happy music cutscene. *Shining Star (Jump5 Cover) (Jump5) - During ending cutscene. *Freak the Freak Out (Victoria Justice) - First end credits roll. *I'm Not Afraid (Fall Out Boy) *Sonic Heroes Theme- Full Version (Crush 40) - Sonic the Hedgehog theme song. *Zombie (Bad Wolves) - Brodie and Georgia theme song, title screen and main menu. *You're Gonna Go Far, Kid (Clean Version) (The Offspring) - Brodie and Georgia theme song. *Black and Yellow (Clean Version) (Wiz Khalifa) *Take a Look Around (Limp Bizkit) *Let it Go- Demi Lovato Cover (Demi Lovato) - Frozen theme song. *Girlfriend (Arvil Lavigne) *Dreams (Van Halen) *Party Up (I'm In Here) (Clean Version) (DMX) - Second end credits roll. *On Top of The World (Greek Fire) *Dreams Of An Absolution (Lee Brotherton) *Long Black Train (Josh Turner) *Ducktales theme song- Full Version (Jeff Pescetto) - DuckTales theme song. *Teen Titans theme song- Full Version (Puffy AmiYumi) - Teen Titans theme song. *Accidentally in Love (Counting Crows) *Slow Motion (Nickelback)- During many of the boss races theme in story mode *Wicked Ones (Dorothy)- Also Opening Cutscene theme *Immortals (Fall Out Boy) - Big Hero 6 theme song. *So What (P!nk) *Life is a Highway- Rascal Flatts cover (Rascal Flatts) - Cars theme song. *California Gurls (Katy Perry) *Spirit in the Sky (Norman Greenbaum) *Hooked on a Feeling- Blue Swede Cover (Blue Swede) *Follow Me (Kay Hanley) *Free Fallin' (Tom Petty) *Timber (Kesha and Pitbull) *Real Gone (Sheryl Crow) *Rotten to the Core (Descendants cast) - Descendants theme song. *Try Everything (Shakira) - Zootopia theme song. *Sugar Rush (AK848) - Wreck-It Ralph theme song. *Kick it Up a Notch- Album Version (P&F:AT2D Cast) - Phineas and Ferb theme song. *A Whole New World - Aladdin theme song. *Can You Feel the Love Tonight - The Lion King theme song. *If I Never Knew You - Pocahontas theme song. *Beauty and the Beast - Beauty and the Beast theme song. *Someday - The Hunchback of Notre Dame theme song. *Go the Distance - Hercules theme song. *Part of Your World - The Little Mermaid theme song. *Streets of Gold - Oliver and Company theme song. *True to Your Heart - Mulan theme song. *You'll Be in My Heart - Tarzan theme song. *My Funny Friend and Me - The Emperor's New Groove theme song. *Where the Dream Takes You - Atlantis theme song. *Look Through My Eyes - Brother Bear theme song. *Out There - The Hunchback of Notre Dame theme song. *This Is Halloween (Marilyn Manson) - The Nightmare Before Christmas theme song. *God Bless Us Everyone - A Christmas Carol theme song. *I Thought I Love You - Bolt theme song. *I See the Light - Tangled theme song. *You've Got a Friend in Me - Toy Story theme song. *If I Didn't Love You - Monsters, Inc. theme song. *Call Me, Beep Me - Kim Possible theme song. *Everything Is Awesome - The Lego Movie theme song. *We Are Monsters - Monster High theme song. *Equestria Girls Forever - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls theme song. *Get Your Cape On - DC Super Hero Girls theme song. *Heroes (Shinedown) - Heroes theme song. *In the Loud House (Michelle Lewis, Doug Rockwell, and Chris Savino) - The Loud House theme song. *SpongeBob SquarePants Theme (Patrick Pinney) - SpongeBob SquarePants theme song. *Make It (Aerosmith) *Shut Up and Drive (Rihanna) *The Final Countdown (Europe) *I Came to Play (Downstrait) *Working for the Weekend (Loverboy) *Get Lucky (Daft Punk ft. Pharell Williams) *Fight as One- Downstrait Cover (Downstrait) *Knock On Wood (Amii Stewart) *Superbeast (Rob Zombie) - Villains theme song. *Set If Off (Descendants cast) *Down with the Sickness (Clean Version) (Disturbed) - Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees theme song. Trivia *This game has the most voice actors in any other Dinibroc-rock game to date the voices include: Johnny Yong Bosch, Tara Strong, Vincent Martella, Corey Burton, Alyson Stoner, Haley Joel Osment, David Gallagher, Laura Bailey, Selena Gomez, Quinton Flynn, Coleen Clinkenbeard, etc. *At the end of the release of the game, there will be more new content and there will be post-release content depending on the fan's ideas like karts, characters, songs, starter and unlockable tracks and more. **Disney confirmed that the game's updates will support at least 8 years or so. *Most of the First and Second party franchises that appeared in the Disney Infinity trilogy are used while ones that are unused in Disney Infinity (such as Disney Junior Shows, Disney Afternoon Shows, etc.) appeared in the game too. *Belle is voiced by Jodi Benson reprise her role in House of Mouse. *Cartoon characters are all voiced by Jim Cummings, Corey Burton, Maurice LaMarche, Tress MacNeille, Tom Kenny, Keith David, Christopher Lloyd, Mae Whitman, Ashley Eckstein, Nika Futterman, Tara Strong, Vin Diesel, Greg Cipes, Vincent Martella, Alyson Stoner, Haley Joel Osment, Rob Paulsen and Carlos Alazaqui reprise all roles in House of Mouse, Kingdom Hearts, DC Super Hero Girls, Phineas and Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law. *All Sonic characters is voiced by modern voice actors. Modern voice actors has replaced Current voice actors. *Irom Man and John Constantine is now voiced by Mitchel Musso in style of Jeremy Johnson. Mitchel Musso has replaced all the voices of Iron Man and John Constantine. *Batman and Catwoman is now voiced by Troy Baker and Laura Bailey reprise his role as Lego Batman series and Batman: The Telltale Series. Troy Baker and Laura Bailey has replaced Kevin Conroy, Roger Craig Smith and Grey Griffin, the voices of Batman and Catwoman. *Superman is now voiced by Travis Willingham reprise his role as Lego Batman series and Lego DC Super-Villains. Travis Willingham has replaced George Newbern, the voice of Superman. *She-Hulk, Wonder Woman and Black Widow is now voiced by Rebecca Shoichet in style of Sunset Shimmer and She-Hulk reprise her role as Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes. Rebecca Shoichet has replaced Susan Eisenberg, the voice of Wonder Woman and Laura Bailey, the voice of Wonder Woman and Black Widow. *Zatanna is voiced by Ashley Tisdale in style of Candace Flynn. Ashley Tisdale has replaced Lacey Chabert and Jennifer Hale, the voices of Zatanna. *Hawkgirl is now voiced by Kazumi Evans in style of Adagio Dazzle. Kazumi Evans has replaced Maria Canals-Barrera, Jennifer Hale and Karl Wahlgren, the voices of Hawkgirl. *Red She-Hulk is now voiced by Nicole Oliver reprise her role as Marvel Animated Features, definite Betty Ross. *Ursula is now voiced by Tress MacNeille in the style of Queen of Hearts. Tress MacNeille has replaced Pat Carroll, the voice of Ursula. *Kanga is now voiced by Grey Griffin. Grey Griffin has replaced Kath Soucie and Kristina Lopez, the alternate voices of Kanga. **To unlock him, you had to beat Donald Trump in the final race of Story Mode. **This new dialogue from their games including "Disney Presents!", "All for guest licenced published logos!", "All for guest licenced developed logos!", "Developed by Sumo Digital", "Brodie Buchanan & Disney Galaxy Superstars Racing!!!", "Start your engines!", "3...", "2..." "1..." "Go!" "Power Up!", "Bowling Bomb!", "Missiles!", "Shield!", "Juiced Up!", "Supercharger!", "Invincible!", "2nd lap!", "3rd lap!", "4th lap!", "5th lap!", "6th lap!", "Final lap!", "Congratulations!", "A new character unlock!", "A new vehicle unlock!", "A new multiverse intro cutscene unlock!", "A new multiverse ending cutscene unlock!", "Real-World intro cutscene unlock!", "Real-World standard ending cutscene unlock!", "Real-World good ending cutscene unlock!", "Real-World true ending cutscene unlock!", "Free play unlock!", and "That's all folks! Thanks to Disney!" were announcer. *Many of the ideas for this game are based on the games' gameplay such as the fast-paced racing gameplay as seen in Need For Speed: Shift and the Formula One ''video games by Codemasters. *The Emerald Budokai Arena from ''Sonic X ''which were Sonic and company battle for the Emerald in the episodes "Sonic Battle" and "Sonic Battle Finale" is the same place in the cutscenes where the party which Brodie and Company won in The Grid, as well as announcement of the confirmation of the Races in Sahara Square from ''Zootopia ''and in The Galactic Conjunction 6000 from ''Wander Over Yonder. *To Unlock all of the unlockable Playable Characters in the game, you have to purchase some of them while most of them had to get by beating Boss races in Story mode. *In fact, the graphic changing depends on what track or location you are in is similar to Spider-Man: Edge of Time ''and in ''LEGO Dimensions ''like in ''Pirates of the Caribbean ''where it's pirate-themed, ''Tron ''is digital, ''Marvel Super Heroes ''is comic book (effects) and Cinematic Universe/Disney Infinity/Disney XD Universe based (graphics, characters, vehicles, etc.), any Disney Channel, Disney Junior or Disney XD Animated franchise (''Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls ''and ''Kim Possible ''had a unique design that is the same as the show except it's more brighter than it was, ''Jake and The Neverland Pirates, '' ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ''and ''Sofia the First having some remastered designs), ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''being ring life-based and so on. *WWE and House of Mouse are the only franchises to feature Commentators but not Playable Characters. Expansion Packs BowTique Motorcycle League The first expansion will introduce Motorcycles as well as new Characters. Hydro-cycle League Minnie And Daisy Handy Helpers Easter Eggs/References *LEGO Racers *Grand Theft Auto *Thumbelina *A Troll in Central Park *RWBY *E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial *Spawn *Hellboy *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *A Nightmare on Elm Street *Friday the 13th *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *Scream *Halloween *Hellraiser *Candyman *Child's Play *Christine *Speed Racer *The A-Team Category:Racing games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:2018 Category:Sonic series Category:Android Category:IOS Category:Windows Phone Category:Microsoft Windows Category:E10+ Category:Power Rangers Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Zootopia Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:PEGI 12 Category:Marvel Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Scott A. Buchanan's ideas Category:WB Games Category:Avalanche Software Category:Disney Interactive Studios Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Final Fantasy Category:DC Category:Skylanders Category:Transformers Category:Sabrina Category:Monster High Category:Ever After High Category:TMNT Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Steven Universe Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games Category:Games